Veluti In Speculum
by PreseatheKitsune
Summary: She views it as in a mirror. Memories locked away until her awakening as a persona-user and a ancient history within the family line reflecting back within her dreams. The glass cracks and the past will spill through. P4-centric; P3 x Devil Summoner later
1. Distortion

Me: Good evening. I'm back with another multi-chapter and I'm uncertain if this one will have pairings or not. This one is more mere fan speculation between two characters that have a mirror image…. Please, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus. By the way, thank you Atlus for bringing Shin Megami Tensei to North American shores.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter One: Distortion

oOoOoOo

"_How is Naoto?"_

"She is still taken ill sir, but the fever is breaking."

"_That's good. Continue caring for her, Yakushiji."_

"Yes, sir, and please take care of yourself in America as well."

The phone clicked and Yakushiji set it down on the receiver, stepping back. The estate was quiet save for his footsteps down the hallways and up the stairs where he carried a tray of hot soup up to one of the rooms. Carefully balancing the tray with one hand, he knocked on the door. Of course, he was only answered with coughs, but that was enough to tell him the young girl was awake.

He opened the door slowly, smiling, and paced over to the bed, "Shirogane-sama, I have soup for you. Try to eat it all tonight while it's still warm."

"Thank you, Yakushiji-san."

Naoto sat up slowly in her bundle of comforters and blankets, her charcoal-blue eyes somewhat dulled by fatigue as she stared at the tray placed before her. He remained while she ate, taking her medicine and finishing only a quarter of her soup, but really, though he asked, he didn't expect anymore. She set the spoon down, looking frustrated with herself, "Forgive me, Yakushiji-san…"

"No, it's alright. Just get some rest, Shirogane-sama…" he replied, gathering up the tray and setting it on the side table. He drew her bed sheets up to her shoulders as she closed her eyes, a few more coughs escaping her.

Yakushiji walked out quietly, closing the door behind him.

Somewhere in the recess of Naoto's mind, she wished that she was better. She almost wanted to say she was being plagued by the same dream as she continued to sleep off her fever, but no. It happened before, most prominently about two years ago.

A mirror…

Her…

Him…

Everything else, she didn't know; she didn't understand or comprehend the message or who this person was. Truly, she wanted to know who it was and why they dare disturb her, but then again, was her mind trying to tell her something.

No, it wasn't her mind. She had recently been saved from the Midnight Channel by a group of kids from Yasogami High and been this way ever since she had gained her persona. Fever, dreams, persona; it had to be linked. There had to be a reason why these dreams were returning after she forgot.

It was happening again, vivid, more tangible almost to the point she could touch the mirror's surface. She almost thought she fall through to this person if she tried, but in her dire need to approach, the glass always fractured and fell away before she had the chance.

"_Who… are you?"_

"_**You can't remember?"**_

"_You act like you know me, but you're not my shadow. It's gone."_

"_**Of course I'm not and truth be told, we barely know each other."**_

"_Tell me how I know you."_

"_**You have to figure it out…"**_

The image breaks again and turns into dust. It's about now she usually awakens, but she doesn't. Instead, she noticed the glass fragments have gathered on the floor in the form of a blue butterfly. Unfortunately, it didn't move and its wings were limp against its tiny body. She knelt down and scooped it into her hand, frowning and stroked it delicately with a finger. She never feared insects; there was never a reason too, but she's shocked when, as she's petting it, it grows in her hand, regaining its life and transforms somehow into Sukuna-Hikona.

Her eyes opened immediately and she turned her head, staring at her digital alarm clock. It's 4:03 AM, October 6th and, strangely enough, she feels perfectly fine now like she was never ill. She shakes her head, pushing the covers off her body. Its best she doesn't go back to sleep since school is in a few hours anyway, but as she walked across the room, she paused before the mirror hanging over her dresser.

She had to double take, thinking at first that boy was staring back at her again, but it's just her reflection. Strange and how… what did the butterfly mean? What did any of it mean? Should she ask Yakushiji about it? Her grandfather wasn't going to be back for a few weeks and with her schedule now…

Mechanically, her hands gather her clothing, but she doesn't dress yet. Instead, she strides over to her desk, setting the folded pile down, and flicked the lamp on. A profile image always helped for missing persons, but this would serve as a reminder instead of just relying on reflections and dreams. Write it down, instead of keeping it jumbled in her head to resurface at the worse time.

oOoOoOo

"So… who's this?"

Chie asked the question. Naoto's sitting with the others after school several days later. They accepted her help to solve the Midnight Channel murders, but still, showing them this picture was a little personal.

She sighed, "I wish I had a clue."

"So… you drew a picture of someone you don't know…" Rise said, staring at the picture. She giggled, "He's… kinda cute. Awe, is it your ideal boyfriend, Naoto-kun?"

"W-What? No!" Naoto exclaimed, but her face is burning. She closes her eyes and coughs, "Let me explain this more… After you saved me from the TV world, I was stricken with a fever and confined to my room until I recovered. While in that state, I was having a continuous dream and this boy was in it."

"… Can you tell us what happened in your dream exactly?" Souji asked, looking at the picture again. She wrote notes next to the picture as well: Nameless male, age unknown, hair: blue, eyes: charcoal/light grey…

He looked up as Naoto nodded, "Alright, but promise me none of you will laugh."

"Why would we laugh?" Yosuke pondered out loud, but no one answered.

She bows her head, "Right, ridiculous I even think that might happen… In my dream, I'm standing before a mirror, but reflected on the surface and staring back from the glass isn't myself. We share everything; hair color, eye color, skin, but the key differences are gender and height. Last night, I 'spoke' to him and the glass broke, as expected; however, this time, the particles turned into a butterfly."

"A butterfly?" Teddie pressed.

Naoto nodded in affirmation, "Yes and after I picked it up, it became Sukuna-Hikona…"

"…"

No one said a word, just staring at the detective. She sighed softly, "I know. Forgive me, it was foolish of me to bring any of this up, but I need to find out who this is and why I keep thinking about him."

"Hey, it's okay. We're all buds now so we can help, right senpai?" Kanji looked over at Souji who just nodded firmly.

"Of course we can, just no going in over your head like with the TV murders," Souji said with a firm tone behind his voice.

Naoto smiled, "Thank you, everyone…"

"Hmm… I don't know why, but this boy…" Rise muttered, picking up the picture, staring at it, "I've seen him somewhere before. Maybe I could get my manager to look it up. Oh! Make some copies of this picture!"

"If it were that easy, Rise," Naoto murmured, "I don't want to publicize this hunt until I know this person is or if he is real. If I'm just thinking about him because of my persona… my name will be tarnished."

"Ah… good point," Yukiko said. She placed her hand under her chin, thinking, "Hmm… maybe someone post it anonymously somewhere and hope for a reply?"

"Like on the internet? I could do that," Yosuke said, "But we should ask around too. I don't think anyone in town would recognize him, but out-of-towners maybe?"

"It's worth a shot in the dark," Souji said, "Until you can find out more though, I'm afraid so far this boy is an illusion."

"That's what I'm afraid of… I'll make a copy Yosuke-senpai and give it to you tomorrow," Naoto said, rising to her feet, "And call me if anything comes up."

"Of course, or we'll send the lap dog to get you," Chie said, grinning and jerking her thumb over at Kanji.

He nodded, "Right, if someth… w-wait a minute! Chie-senpai!"

"Ahaha! A little slow on the uptake," Yosuke chuckled, but shut up when Kanji shot a glare over at him.

oOoOoOo

Yakushiji blinked as Naoto stepped out of her grandfather's study with a paper in hand, disappearing up the stairs a moment later. Really, that girl was really active now since her fever was gone, but keeping this up would make her sick again.

He sighed and strolled over to Elder Shirogane's study, noticing that the door was still slightly ajar and the printer in his room whirred like it was just used. He pushed the door open and stepped in. Walking over to the computer, he was about to turn the printer off, but something was sticking out of the scanner caught his eye. Turning, he reached over and lifted the lid up. A stray paper floated out of it after statically clinging to the top.

His eyes widened. It couldn't be…

Kneeling down, he picked the paper up, staring at the image looking back at him, "But how can…?"

"Yakushiji-san?"

Yakushiji whirled around, looking at Naoto standing in the doorway. She stared, but then nodded, "Ah, you found my paper. I thought I left it here…"

"Shirogane-sama, who is this?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "I'm afraid I have no idea, but I'm going to figure that out somehow."

"…. Does your Grandfather know?" he asked after a moment's pause.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not at the moment. Is there a problem?"

"N-Not at all, Shirogane-sama."

Naoto walked over and he gave the paper to her, watching as she retreated out of the room with it in hold. After making sure she was really gone, he picked up the phone in the study, dialing quickly.

"… _What is this about Yakushiji?"_

"A-Ah, sir! How did you know it was me?"

"_I've only given this number to you and Naoto. Is this an emergency?"_

"Sir, she has recently used your scanner and the picture was…"

"_Was of whom may I ask?"_

"It was… Him, sir."

"… _How did she find out about Him? There's no possible way that she could've found out. It's been years since that…"_

"W-What should I do, sir?"

"_This is something I don't want her to solve. Yakushiji, do whatever you can to keep her from finding out the truth. Lock the attic, get the pictures she has, tear or burn any leads she has on this…"_

"Will we ever tell her?"

"_It's still being held above our heads. Until it's cleared, she can never find out."_

"Understood… Goodbye sir."

Yakushiji hung up and turned, walking out of the room. It was almost 10 'o clock. Without any leads, Naoto should already be in bed. He would have to sneak in and take what she already had. How to do this though… she was a light sleeper… No, there was a way to get passed without awakening her.

"Please forgive me, Shirogane-sama, but at your grandfather's orders…"

He swallowed and stopped before Naoto's bedroom door. It had to be done… to dig up this would be worse than stopping it even if she was this determined. Hopefully, she had nothing more than that picture. He wouldn't feel so bad for having to do this.

As quietly as possible, Yakushiji turned the doorknob.

oOoOoOo

Me: Hello, I'm back again and this time with Veluti In Speculum or in English, 'As In a Mirror'. Updates will be slow for this story due to Senior Project and a few other things concerning school. Oh well, please review if you wish for this story to continue.


	2. Ashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 2: Ashes

oOoOoOo

Naoto removed the books from her desk for a tenth time, but honestly, she lost count and had rearranged the surface each time. Where was that picture? She had left it right here last night! It couldn't be gone just like that. She shivered, but then turned, frowning. The window was open. Well, it was October and last night was a bit warmer than normal. Still, she didn't remember leaving it in the least bit ajar.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"_Shirogane-sama, breakfast is ready."_

"I'll be there in a moment Yakushiji-san," Naoto replied, looking up from her bag. Oh good, the copy was still in there, but where was the original? It couldn't have blown away; the evening breeze hadn't been that strong.

She sighed, straightening her clothes. Maybe if she had enough time after breakfast, she could search once more before school, but that didn't stop her from thinking about what might've happened to it.

"Not feeling well?" Yakushiji asked as she descended the stairs.

Quickly, she shook her head, "No, I just misplaced something. I'll find it after breakfast."

"Uhm… actually, Shirogane-sama, I believe your clock was knocked a few minutes off recently," he said, "It's almost a half-hour until school begins."

"… It's really that late? I guess my search will be put off until this afternoon," she murmured, a bit upset. That original drawing… she shook her head. No, this wasn't something to get worked up about. She would just ask Yosuke for the copy back once he posted it.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, walking into the dining room.

Yakushiji smiled, "The usual. If you want something else tomorrow, I'll see what I can do."

"No, it's quite alright," she replied with her own small smile, "Besides, I must get going soon. No time to discuss a change in meals now."

"Ahah. Just like you, Shirogane-sama," he said, chuckling.

oOoOoOo

"You mean the picture was gone this morning?"

"Yes… I believe someone took it even though the window was open in my bedroom."

"Strange... did you get a copy at least?"

"Of course… here."

Naoto reached into her bag and pulled out the copy, passing it over to Yosuke. He nodded and rose to his feet, leaving the food court while the others just watched him go. She sighed, "Who would take a drawing? It isn't high quality nor was it of any value… and apart from all of us present; no one else knows about that boy… hmm, Yakushiji-san did see it though."

"Did he say anything?" Souji asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naoto nodded, "He just wanted to know who it was… no, wait… he also asked if I had told my grampa…"

"Did you?" Rise asked, tilting her head.

Naoto shook her head this time, "No. Besides, he's out of town. Yakushiji-san's words trouble me, but that matter I will discuss with him later."

"Okay! I posted the picture on my MyPlace and LifeJournal so it should receive some notice sooner or later," Yosuke announced, walking back over to the group. He plopped down in his earlier abandoned seat, winking, "By the way, I did get a comment in like thirty seconds for it. It said awesome artwork and very detailed."

"A-Ah… well, being able to draw a profile from memory or description is a useful skill," she replied, lowering her gaze as her cheeks flared.

"… Hey, why don't you do that for your kidnapper?" Kanji questioned. Eyes drew to the small detective who almost looked like she wanted to disappear in her seat at the moment.

She cleared her throat, "Small problem… I didn't necessarily see my assailant…"

"Wait, what?" Chie looked confused.

"Remember, Chie? She said that the assailant grabbed her from behind and knocked her out with some chemical," Yukiko said, "If she didn't see his face, she can't draw a profile."

"Of course… and pegged down to square one again…" Chie sighed, but then grumbled, "How are we gonna get this guy then? He rings the door bell and then gets them all from behind."

"Ah, but the people he targets are on TV. That much has been confirmed by Naoto-kun," Yukiko said, nodding, "We'll just have to keep an eye out of everyone that appears on TV when the Midnight Channel shows again."

"Yes and this time, we'll stop them from getting kidnapped," Yosuke said, smirking. He looked up, but then blinked, "Uh… now that we're swapping through subjects, the Culture Festival is soon. Any ideas of what to do?"

"Can't skip, that's all I know," Kanji murmured, annoyed obviously.

"Hmph… our class still has to come up with something, right?" Souji shook his head, "I'd rather not. Let's just take the default out of this before we embarrass ourselves."

"Embarrass? How so?"

Souji didn't gesture, but he did cast his eyes briefly over to Yosuke. Yosuke, in turn, shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have anything planned."

Naoto shook her head as she heard him mutter 'yet' under his breath.

oOoOoOo

She opened the front door to the estate slowly, peeling off her shoes. She stepped onto the foyer, "Yakushiji-san! I'm home!"

No response.

"… Yakushiji-san?" she called again, looking around. She spotted a folded corner and turned, noticing a note on the hall side table. Picking it up, she unfolded it:

_Shirogane-sama_

_Went out for more groceries. Be back in a few hours._

_Yakushiji_

"Ah. So that's how it is… alright," she whispered, pocketing the paper. She proceeded towards the stairs to head up to her own room and work, but paused. It smelled strangely like smoke in the house. Did Yakushiji light the fire place while she was at school?

She walked down the hall, pushing the door to the living room open and stared at the fireplace. The room was sweltering, pungent with the odor of burned wood and paper. He was probably ridding of litter since it was a burning day, but the ash in the fireplace made her uneasy. Creeping forward, she knelt down, raising a hand over the hearth to test it. No heat emanated from the remains so she pulled the grate aside and lowered her hands into the black remains.

Splinters of burnt wood and soot covered her hands while she scavenged, picking out small flecks of paper. The embers were all out and the pieces she picked just fell apart in her hands, reducing to flakes. She barely made out old newspaper remains and remnants of shredded reports. There was nothing in this pile at all that drew her immediate atten—

This didn't get burned…

Undeniably, it was a piece of the picture, more so, the eye from it. If Yakushiji had done this… Was there something wrong with her trying to find out who this person was? It had to be her grampa's orders to sabotage her work, but what was wrong? It was a personal case to her. For what reason would her grandfather impede her progress? This had never happened before, except…

"Shirogane-sama, what on earth are you doing?"

Naoto gave a start, looking back quickly. Yakushiji was standing at the doorway, several Junes grocery bags in his hands, a bit shocked to find her there. She had to think fast, "Oh, well… I smelled smoke and wanted to find out the reason. I forgot today was a burning day and it appears that a few things slipped past the flames."

An almost discomforting silence fell and at once, she knew the lie had obviously fallen through.

"Oh… I see. Well, you better clean up. I'll have dinner ready in a few minutes," he replied after staring at her for a few minutes. He turned and departed from the doorway, leaving Naoto ready to gawk. Either Yakushiji was messing with her or he actually bought it. She shook her head and looked back at the paper. It didn't matter now; it was beyond salvaging.

She set it down in the ashes before rising to her feet once more, grabbing a broom off the brick mantle and sweeping everything back into the fireplace. Nudging the grate back before the remains, she reset the broom and picked up a box of matches.

Striking one, she tossed it, watching the flames rekindle and consume the remainder of her picture, hands balling into fists. Who? That's all she wanted to know was who that boy was. If her grandfather didn't want her to know, there was more to this…

With no fuel, the fire was already dying. Naoto turned on her heel, sighing as she walked out of the door. She moved up the hall and climbed the stairs, drawing off her hat to brush her hair back. She paused, noticing a corner jutting out of the brim. It had been a while… she had forgotten it was even there.

Her fingers hooked into the brim, pulling out the object which she unfolded. It was horribly crinkled, but the image of her parents, standing in the gardens of the Shirogane Estate, looked back at her. Mid-twenties and her mom was already pregnant. Her flawless face had a beautiful smile adorning it and twinkling, crystal blue eyes. Her high peach cheeks were framed by indigo blue hair that flowed down to her shoulders and several strains were braided upon her head like a crown. In contrast, Naoto's father had a small, but loving smile, charcoal-blue eyes intense against his pale skin. His black hair was short and mostly covered by his officer cap, a family heirloom that she had only seen her grandfather wear now.

Naoto stared for a moment longer, but then sighed, folding it close and reading the back.

She froze, eyes widening.

She unfolded the photo and turned it over. The date… the date was wrong.

"_1992 – March"_

'_March 1992? But what does that mean? A miscarriage?' _Naoto wondered, staring at the date. Her grampa never said anything about this, but then again, her parents died when she was four. She had only looked at this photo periodically when she was five and then just left it in her hat when she turned six. The subject never rose again and her grampa never spoke about it. What did any of this mean?

Everything she knew… was it a lie?

Why did her grandfather keep quiet?

She walked into her room, pacing, annoyed now and tossing her hat upon her desk, clutching the photo tightly. 1992… 1992… nothing happened in 1992; nothing of importance that she could recall in any family albums or history books. It was just a year she wasn't born; not even conceived. She looked up at the mirror, eyes widening as the boy looked back at her. He was frowning.

"_**Tell me who you are," **_he whispered, eyes watching her closely.

She frowned, her brows furrowing, -_"What do you mean?"-_

"_**Tell me the truth. What do you know?"**_

_-"I'm the fifth in the Shirogane lineage of detectives."-_

"_**I told you, tell me everything."**_

_-"I told you everything."-_

"_**... There's so much more that you have yet to understand," **_he sighed, shaking his head. She blinked again and found he was gone, her reflection back.

"Tch! What are you saying…!?" Naoto hissed under her breath, glaring at the mirror. Oh sure, she just recently recalled this guy and now she was arguing with him. Where did he get the nerve…?

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"_Shirogane-sama, supper is ready…"_

"Ah, I'll be down in a minute," Naoto replied, startled at Yakushiji's knocking. All this thinking and she had forgotten about dinner. Her clothes were still covered in ash. She sighed, setting the photo down, and peeled off her jacket. The pondering would have to continue another time.

_**Yakushiji-san… you can't leave any evidence for her.**_

She walked into her bathroom, the sink water running as she scrubbed her hands roughly, and black water poured down the sink.

_**Burn it, tear it, lock it away… you will have to search her entire room.**_

Naoto closed the door to her room and walked down the stairs.

Yakushiji stepped out of the shadows as she entered the dining room. He moved quietly, entering her room, and finding the abandoned photo of Naoto's father and mother on her desk.

_**Nothing can be left for her to find out.**_

oOoOoOo

Me: Ah, the second chapter was a road block. Now that that's out of the way… review please.


	3. Illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 3: Illusions

oOoOoOo

They sat in an uncomfortable silence around the Junes table in the food court the next day. Souji had called them to the court for training, but something foreboding drifted around Naoto making everyone shifted nervously. The young detective had been staring at the table since her arrival, looking positively stern, almost irritated.

Suddenly, she flipped off her hat, making everyone present jump, and they all watched quietly as she fished around the brim for something. Unsuccessful, she 'tch'ed under her breath and placed the cap back on her head. What reason she had done that, no one dare ask.

"Uh- ahaha… Naoto-kun, is something wrong?" Rise asked, finally breaking the thickening tension.

Naoto snapped her attention up, "What?!" She seemed to become aware of her location and made a small cough, "Ah, no… forgive me. I just… had a bad day."

"Oh, woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Okay," Rise said. The pop idol smiled brightly, "Happens to all of us… but I haven't seen it happen to senpai yet and Kanji's always a sourpuss."

"Hey!"

"It's true!"

"Something is troubling Nao-chan. It's beary obvious," Teddie said, looking over at Naoto.

Naoto shook her head, "Nothing is bothering me. And even if it is, it's a personal affair and there's no need for any of you to get involved."

"Is it that picture?" Chie questioned and Naoto shifted in her seat, disgruntled.

"That picture is nothing, but ashes sitting in my fireplace… Yakushiji-san saw to it yesterday while I was at school," Naoto said, downcast, "I believe my grampa has ordered Yakushiji-san to interfere with my investigation. That's probably why it's missing…" That last part she whispered under her breath, but some of the others heard her.

"He torched it? What the hell. That pic was important…" Kanji muttered.

"Yeah… but so far, nobody has said anything about the picture…" Yosuke grumbled, "Just good artwork and more babbling. Some of them are girls just saying he's cute or is he available… geez."

"Who's Yakushiji?" Souji asked.

Naoto looked up, "Yakushiji-san is my grampa's secretary… he's more so a butler, but I've known him since I was a child." She looked over at Yosuke. "That was probably going to hap--"

She paused as her phone started ringing and reached into her pocket, flipping it open as she drew it out. She frowned for a moment, but then raised it to her ear, "Yakushiji-san, is something wrong?"

"_Shirogane-sama. Someone has broken into your room. I'm afraid that it has been ransacked and a few items appear to be missing. I'm chasing after him as best as I can, but I believe you should get home."_

"I'll be right there…!"

Naoto shot to her feet and closed her phone, running off before anyone could stop her. She faintly heard more chairs scraping against the ground. The others were probably running after her, but really, she could care less. This had to be a cover up. Yakushiji probably took the photo at her grandfather's orders too. That was the only photo she had of her parents so the move was uncalled for.

She gritted her teeth, coming up to the estate. As calmly as she could, she walked up to the front door and opened it. A black blur shot out and her eyes widened. She spun around, sighing as she noticed what it was.

"Gouto, you startled me," she said, looking down at the cat. The feline just sat, its vivid green eyes flashing as it stared back at her. Her grandfather's cat rarely meowed and just gazed almost into the depths of your soul. It was intimidating, but she had grown use to it. Turning back, Naoto pushed the front door open and took off her shoes as the others arrived.

"Naoto-kun, why did you… oh, holy crap, are we still in Inaba?" Chie was shocked to say the least about the size of the house, "You seriously live here? And what's with the cat?"

"… it's… kinda cute," Kanji said quietly.

Gouto stared at them, but disappeared back into the house as Naoto looked back at them. She sighed, "Just… come in now I suppose."

Souji lead the others in, looking around before taking off his own shoes. Yukiko looked fascinated, "Wow. Western décor?"

"Yes… my grampa has a fondness for English houses," Naoto said as she started up the stairs. Soft padding next to her announced Gouto racing after her. There hadn't been the smell of smoke downstairs like yesterday so it was safe to assume if Yakushiji had taken the photo he didn't burn it… yet.

She slowed on the second floor as she approached her room while Gouto nudged the door open, disappearing into the dark confine. Frowning, she walked over and pushed her room door more to allow her entrance.

The damage was more than she expected. Actually, her accusation on Yakushiji cleared up.

Her room was torn apart. Her bed was jammed in the wall, her desk split in two and lap tossed aside, light bulb shattered on the ground. Four gouges in the floor were parallel almost like claw marks and- holy crap- she could see the floor below and the boards under her carpet splintered through. Gouto let out a low meow, padding over to her window which was shattered. He jumped onto the window ceil and stared down, a guttural hiss coming out of his throat.

Naoto had to carefully maneuver across her room with the floor weakened. How the hell would she explain this to her grandfather when he got back? She shuffled back as the floor creaked a warning under her feet. She made haste and lightly stepped over to the window side, looking in the direction that Gouto was gazing.

The garden was trampled. Her parents' garden… shredded with bushes and tree uprooted. The fountain was smashed, water trickling onto the tossed earth. She squinted her eyes, swearing she could made out a large paw print in the mud, but turned sharply at a yell in her room. Souji had fallen through the floor.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile, several hours away…

"Sanada-san, clocking out soon?"

Silver eyes swept up, staring at the superior officer. Hardened face, short, silver hair, fair skin and a grin split on his face, "Soon. I have a few more reports to file before I can get out of here."

"Ooooh, someone's itching to get some."

"Shut up, Inui. We're not like that," Akihiko replied, but his cheeks were burning.

Touru Inui flopped on the desk, making a weird face, "Bah, you two are sooo dull. You can't be TOO occupied with work and college homework, can you? You still have some time for that…"

"She's busy, I'm busy, and our relationship isn't like that. Just drop it," Akihiko grumbled.

Inui chuckled, "Alright, alright. We're still going out for drinks, right?"

"… You know, if I can't finish these reports, we can't get anything and you can't try hooking up with that bar girl," Akihiko replied, smirking now as Inui looked away, blushing. Akihiko laughed and looked back at his computer, "If you're not careful, I'll have to arrest you for stalking."

"Ah! I'm not stalking her!"

The Ayanagi Police Station wasn't always this rowdy, but Akihiko Sanada and his partner Touru Inui always raised a fuss when they were going to get drinks after work. Of course, drinks only happened when Akihiko's girlfriend was busy. If she wasn't, well, Inui wouldn't even be talking to him right now.

"Seriously, if I had a girl like yours I would totally race out of work like you just to cuddle and…" Inui continued and became background noise as Akihiko checked his files. His message alert rang and he blinked, pausing in his report checks to bring up his e-mail.

_To: Sanada, Akihiko_

_From: Uesugi, Yuka_

_Hey Akihiko! I was checking my MyPlace and I saw this picture! It reminded me of that photo you showed me from your senior year at that private school. Maybe you can recognize him?_

'_Recognize him?'_

Akihiko frowned and clicked the link that followed the message, his internet browser popping open a new tab. He hit mute immediately as pop music started to pound through his speakers and Inui whined, "Awwee… but I like that song. The artist is Risette, right? Man, that girl's up and coming, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Akihiko mumbled, watching for the page to load. His eyes flickered across the screen as he read.

Username: Prince of Junes

Hometown: Yasoinaba, Japan

Interests…

Akihiko shook his head and clicked to see the recent posts. He looked up at Inui as he waited for the page to load, "So, how's your dog doing?"

"Still as hyper as ever," Inui replied, scratching his head, "I want to say it's his puppy stage, but he's almost 5 years old! There has to be something wrong with him."

"Maybe you're feeding him the wrong stuff, but you did choose an energetic dog," Akihiko said, his eyes glancing at the screen. It was done loading so he coul…

His eyes zoomed back to the computer screen as he stared at the monitor, alarmed. It couldn't be. His eyes shot over to the picture sitting on his desk, the one from two years ago before he scrolled down to the comment under it that _Prince of June _wrote.

_A picture someone asked me to post. It would be awesome if you know this person._

_Prince of Junes_

"… This has to be some joke," Akihiko whispered, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his face. Inui blinked and walked around the desk, starting at the screen.

"… Huh, isn't that your friend from high school… the one that…"

"Yeah, that's him. He never went to Inaba though… this has to be some prank," Akihiko growled, rising to his feet. He hit the command for his computer to shut down and then yanked his coat off the chair's back.

Inui blinked and trotted after his quick strides, "I guess drinks are canceled for tonight then?"

"You'll have to go alone if you still want them," Akihiko replied, taking out his cell phone as he stepped outside, his face stoic. He better call her to tell her he would be out for a while.

"_Akihiko? You only call when it's an emergency."_

"I'm heading out to Yasoinaba for a few days. Something came up."

"_A case in Inaba? … Do you need a train ticket?"_

"Huh? Oh, I can buy one when I get there. You don't have to…"

"_Two tickets already ordered and waiting for you to arrive since I'm guessing Inui is now tailing you. It's starting to get cold there so pack warmly. I'll tell your boss and if anything comes up there, I'll try clearing my schedule to join you two."_

"… Just like you. Thanks," he replied, a small smile on his face now.

"_You're welcome. Have a safe trip."_

The line clicked as the connection was cut and he lowered his phone, pocketing it. Inui blinked, "Should I get a dog sitter?"

"Yeah. We have two tickets to Inaba waiting for us and she said pack warmly," Akihiko relayed.

Inui grinned, but then tilted his head, "How long do you think the train ride will be?"

"Don't know, but we better call the station and tell them we're coming... maybe get them to find this _Prince of Junes _MySpace user," Akihiko said.

Inui pulled out his phone this time, "I'll do it so I can call the principal. Someone has to look out for that puppy while I'm gone."

Akihiko just nodded back before letting his mind wander. How could someone in Inaba just… draw a picture of Him out of the blue? Sure, He had been in different locations before coming to Iwatodai two years ago, but did someone in Inaba remember Him? Maybe they never found out what happened, but the whole idea that this was a sick joke rang in his mind just as prominently as anything else.

"Hello, Dojima-san? I'm Touro Inui and my partner and I from Ayanagi Station are coming out to Inaba… uh, no, it's not some transfer day. My partner needs some information in Inaba so we'll be coming out for a few days. Mind helping us out when we get there? … That's great! Thanks a lot sir!"

oOoOoOo

Me: To Inaba and… please review.


	4. Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 4: Reflection

oOoOoOo

Dojima was roused awake by Adachi after pulling an all-nighter, but in truth, he was waiting for Officer Sanada and Officer Inui. The two were arriving at the train station at five in the morning so there wasn't any point in going home since he was still wrapping up some paper work. He cleared his throat, rising, and scratched his head. He opened an eye as he looked around for his cigarettes. So many younger people coming into town this year… it was definitely strange.

"Dojima-san, we're going to be late," Adachi said, popping his head into the room. Dojima rubbed his neck, finally spotting the box.

"Yeah, let me get my cigs and then we can go," Dojima replied, blinking slowly now. Damn, he could use a vacation and a few naps. Adachi was about to leave as he added, "Get some coffee too. I'm not driving on empty."

"Yes Dojima-san!"

Adachi ran out of the room while Dojima gathered up his keys and popped a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it. He took a slow draw from it, exhaling a puff of smoke before walking over to the door. He pulled his coat off the rack and walked down the hall while slipping his arms through it. Adachi was already outside with the cups of coffee, a quiet series of 'Ow, ow, ow' escaping his lips as he waited.

The car door clicked as Dojima unlocked it and Adachi jumped, "O-oh! Dojima-san, you could've said something. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, yeah…" Dojima said, taking his coffee from Adachi, "Just get in the car already. We're late enough as is…"

"Ah, right…" Adachi replied, smiling, "They're probably freezing just waiting at the station. Does it seem to be getting a bit colder than normal around here, or is that just me?"

"Just you Adachi," Dojima replied, walking over to the driver's side. Open, close, keys in the ignition and turn… the engine roared to life as he turned the keys. He had been picking up too many people from the train station… these officers should be more capable and, unlike Adachi, a little more organized. Well, at least he hoped.

The station was just a few minutes' drive from the department. It seemed like he just got into the car and sipped his coffee just a second ago when they were already at the place. Two people stood in the archway with their luggage at their feet. Dojima was surprised. They looked like they were just high school students still, but how they donned themselves… well, the first person at least. The second looked like he was freezing to death.

Short silver hair, sharp equally silver eyes, and pale skin, the first man dressed in black slacks and a charcoal black, button-up vest over a white dress shirt. His shoe too were black and his hands were gloved. Dojima only noted that when the man straightened his red tie. The second man had ruffled, light brown hair and was dressed in a brown jacket, a yellow pull over knit vest, and light blue dress shirt with the collar undone. His pants matched the jacket as did the shoes, but did he need so many layers? It wasn't that cold.

The silver-haired man must have felt Dojima's eyes on him for he turned, blinking and then nudged the guy next to him, saying something. The second blinked and turned, his dark eyes looking at Adachi and Dojima. He smiled and said something back to the first man, who just nodded and started walking forward with his suitcase. The second grabbed his bag too and followed, stopping with his partner.

"Are you Officer Dojima?" the first man asked.

Dojima nodded curtly, "Yes. I'm Ryotaro Dojima and this is my partner, Tohru Adachi."

"Nice to meet you. Akihiko Sanada and my partner, Touru Inui," the first man, Akihiko, said. He smiled faintly as he continued, "Sorry about this sudden call, but if I let this problem circulate any farther, there will be a disturbance."

"So, what kind of problem are you looking at?" Adachi asked.

Inui opened his suitcase and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Dojima who opened it carefully.

Dojima just stared at the paper he pulled out, frowning, "Shirogane?"

"Huh? Shirogane? No, that's not… who?" Inui asked, scratching his head. He looked over at Akihiko. Akihiko shrugged in response.

"No… this boy died over a year ago in an incident that must not be disclosed to the public. The longer this picture circulates, the higher the chance questions will be asked," Akihiko said sternly, "It's better that we caught this now instead of it getting up to the Kirijo Group. With their influence, things would get out of control."

"Without a doubt," Adachi said, shocked.

Dojima was just silent, his cigarette burning slowly. The Kirijo Group… that company was definitely not a favorable one to get tangled with. The current CEO was supposedly the only daughter of the late Takeharu Kirijo and, even though she was still in college, she maintained the Group with an iron will on her own.

"So… how did this picture get out?" Dojima asked, putting it back in the folder and passed it back to Inui.

Akihiko frowned, "Over that website MyPlace; someone by the username _Prince of Junes_."

"Prince of Junes? … I have an idea who you might be talking about," Dojima said. He let out a puff of smoke, closing his eyes. They opened again and he turned, "Come on. I'll drive us back to the station and we can talk more about this. We can bring the _Prince of Junes_ into the station after school."

"… They're still a high school student?" Inui asked, surprised.

Adachi nodded, "Yeah. This might all be some big misunderstanding. Most of the kids here haven't been out of town, but with a username like that, even I know that the person probably is Yo--"

Dojima thumped Adachi over the head, "Shut up idiot."

oOoOoOo

"Anything yet, Yosuke-senpai?"

"Hm? Oh, I didn't even check yesterday," Yosuke replied.

Naoto sighed under her breath, "Maybe I should forget about it then…"

"No! It's too soon to give up Naoto-kun!" Rise exclaimed, jumping up in her seat. She accidentally hit Souji's leg springing up and he yelped. She gasped, "Oh, sorry senpai!"

"Ehm… don't worry about it…" Souji muttered, smiling back to the idol while hiding his pain. Everyone was back at the Junes Food Court even though it was cloudy overhead. They had much to discuss. The murderer hadn't struck in a while and with the Culture Festival in a week's time. Also, the puzzling case about how Naoto's home was wrecked like that needed brainstorming. Unfortunately, the fall at the Shirogane Estate left Souji with a broken leg and the TV was out of the question to relieve some of the tension.

"I'm sorry senpai. The Estate is being repaired while we speak," Naoto said, looking at his leg.

Souji shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. We should've stopped and assessed the damage before going into your room."

"I have to apologize to your uncle too," Naoto sighed, "He was probably furious."

"It wasn't a compound fracture… the doctor said it would take three weeks to heal," he replied, waving a hand, "As I said, it wasn't your fault. Still, did those seem like claw marks to you guys?"

"Claw marks? … Hm, they kind of did, but they were too big for a shadow," Yosuke said, "Those barely mar up Kanji at all."

"Yeah, but they knock your ass down all the time," Kanji snorted. Yosuke glared over at the younger student, but he just shrugged, "I'm tellin' the truth no need to glare at me."

"He's right Yosuke," Chie said, smiling, but then paused, looking down at the table, "Hmm… but if they weren't made by shadows…"

"You're forgetting that the shadows are only in the TV world," Yukiko spoke up suddenly, "The only way you could get marks like that in a house… Naoto-kun, is your house haunted."

"Oh, so now we're running on the speculation my house is filled with poltergeists?" Naoto asked, voice dripping with vicious sarcasm, "Next will be a demonic lion broke into my room and smashed everything."

"Well, what do you think?" Teddie questioned while Yukiko pouted. The demon was her second suggestion.

Naoto just shook her head and stood up, "I don't know, but we're not getting anywhere. Call me if some--"

"Minato?"

Naoto blinked and looked up, shocked to see a silver-haired man looking at her just as equally surprised. He walked over and took her hat off, at which, she gasped, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"… I'm sorry… you just look like…" the man cleared his throat, giving her hat back, "Never mind… I'm looking for Yosuke Hanamura aka _Prince of Junes_."

"Yosuke Hanamura? What business do you have with him?" Naoto asked, straightening her hat on her head before Yosuke could speak up.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, "I'm Officer Akihiko Sanada from the Ayanagi Police Department. The man walking around the table is my partner, Officer Touru Inui. We have a few questions to ask."

Yosuke closed his mouth fast, but now Chie was gawking between speechlessness and fan girling.

"Questions?" Naoto stared at him.

"Yes. A few questions about this."

Naoto frowned, but her eyes widened as Akihiko pulled out a copy of the picture. He had folded it up and slipped it into his pocket. Yosuke stood up now, "Uh… why would you want to talk to me about that?"

"Do you know this person?" Akihiko sounded sullen, almost glaring at Yosuke.

The russet hair teen swallowed nervously, "N-No, but my friend wa--"

"What kind of kick do you get for posting the image of a deceased person you don't even know?" Akihiko cut in, his voice rising. Everyone's eyes widened now, but Naoto's blood ran cold.

"This… boy is dead?"

Akihiko turned his head, looking down at Naoto. She looked disheartened, her eyes downcast. He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. He died almost a year ago, but I'm afraid that's all I can say." His eyes shot over to Yosuke, "Remove this image from you MyPlace and any other website you may have posted this on. Believe me, better I came now than someone else in the future."

"But why!? This is important to my friend!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Damn right! She wants to know who the hell he is!" Kanji yelled, standing up and glaring at Akihiko. He didn't falter like most cops.

Chie looked at the two like they were idiots, "You dumbasses! What are you doing!? This guy could knock you flat!"

"The hell you talking about senpai?" Kanji growled.

"T-The hell…? Kanji! This is Akihiko Sanada! Don't you know! He's the youngest lightweight boxing champion in Japan!" Chie exclaimed. She was on her feet now, looking at Akihiko with admiration, "Your bout in the championship was amazing! How you countered Kaito in the last round and then delivered the upper cut and hook on him… pure genius!"

"A-Ahem… can we talk about that later?" Akihiko asked, clearing his throat though there was a faint hue of red on his cheeks. Chie just became silent and sat down, still staring at him as he continued, "A-Anyway, Hanamura, this image needs to be removed before it gets any further."

"She still doesn't know who he is though!" Kanji snapped.

Akihiko sighed, "Who asked Hanamura to post it then?"

Yukiko frowned, "She's been standing next to you this whole time, Sanada-san…"

His eyes darted over to Naoto. Her head was bowed as she contemplated this new information. Who died recently in the past two years? Inui blinked and looked at Naoto, tilting his head, "Hey, she kinda looks like him, don't you think?"

"Probably why Dojima-san thought the photo was her…" Akihiko trailed. He had to check, "Shirogane-san?"

"What?" Naoto raised her eyes as he addressed her. Charcoal-blue eyes, indigo hair, that knowledgeable gaze… yes, it was very familiar.

He straightened himself and pulled out a card, giving it to her, "We both have something to look into. Take my card and call me in three days. Between the eight of you, you don't mention this conversation to anyone. Inui, let's go."

They both walked away and once out of ear shot, Inui whispered, "What's the plan?"

"A phone call. It can't be a coincidence that Shirogane looks like Him," Akihiko replied quietly, pulling out his cell phone.

Inui grinned, "Calling up your girlfriend?"

"Shut up…"

oOoOoOo

Me: Hm hm hm… please review.


	5. Cracks

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 5: Cracks

oOoOoOo

_Pi, pi, pi!_

_Pi, pi, pi!_

_Pi, pi—_

She picked the cell phone up and checked the caller ID before flipping it open.

"Akihiko? Did something come up?" she asked, brushing a few locks of her auburn hair behind her ear as she leaned away from her fine polished oak desk, crossing her legs. It was a habit she had been meaning to break.

"_Not something to the point that requires you to leave work, but something that you could probably look up."_

"Hm… just tell me what I'm looking into and I'll see what I can do," she whispered, opening her mahogany eyes calmly and sitting up straighter.

"_I need you to look up… Minato's history."_

She froze, staring off into the distance for a moment before replying, "Arisato's history? What for?"

"_The whole thing would take too long to explain over the phone, but… this afternoon in Inaba, I met a girl. Her last name is Shirogane, but I mistaken her for Minato the moment I looked at her. It can't be a coincidence. Blue hair, gray eyes, the style… it's too much of a similarity and she's never met him before."_

"… I'll see what I can find, but I can't guarantee anything Akihiko."

"_Thank you, Mitsuru."_

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself out there and don't let Inui get out of hand," Mitsuru sighed, smiling under her breath. Their phones disconnected and she looked at the computer on her desk. Page after page was scanning by with different numbers and messages, she touched the mouse and it stopped. The Kirijo mainframe would be enough to try and find out about Minato.

It seemed strange to be doing this at all. It had been a little more over a year since the Dark Hour, His death, and the closure of the dorm. To be digging through it all again… it felt too soon to drag it up.

She shook her head and moved forward, opening a new window and typed in her information. Ever since she began working as the CEO, she had seen so much that her father and grandfather had done to cover up the Dark Hour incidents. All the pain it caused, all the lies she had to read through, but of all of them, she never even considered looking into Minato's past. Now that she recalled, his parents had died in a car accident on Moonlight Bridge when Aigis had been gathering up the escaped shadows.

Death… the most ironic shadow to be on that bridge when his parents perished and then it lived inside him like an unnoticeable parasite, but that was beside the point right now. How exactly did they cover up the accident eleven years ago?

Mitsuru opened up one of the locked archives and began shifting through it. More information on shadows and her grandfather's studies made her cringe with disapproval as she scanned through the file. She exited it after a moment, opening the next one, looking through note after note about the thirteen major shadows and Nyx. Where could she find info on…?

Minato… no wait, this wasn't right. His photo, but… what?

She opened her internet browser and hoped that Akihiko had a computer with him in Inaba as she sent the e-mail to his address.

oOoOoOo

"_Just give me one night, eh? You will find my body is a work of art. Why don't we blow this popsicle stand and go back--"_

_Raidou tapped him in the shoulder with the wine bottle, but Rasputin waved him off, hissing, "Look, I won't say this again! Now get lost!" His attention was back on Tae, "I apologize. Now, as I was saying…"_

_Raidou tapped him in the head with the bottle now. God Rasputin was thick, but the mad Russian finally looked fed up with the Devil Summoner's insistent bumping. He slowly turned, "Geez! How many times do I…!?"_

_SMACK!_

Naoto shook her head, but couldn't help smirking at the scene in Raidou Kuzunoha the Movie. Her room was still in repair so she was situated in the living room on the couch. Yakushiji offered his room or suggested she stay in her grandfather's room, but she just shook her head, saying it would be alright. Besides, she had wanted to watch this movie and tomorrow was Sunday. She could stay up a little later than normal and down here, she wasn't disturbing anyone except for maybe Gouto. Strangely enough, the cat seemed to be fully enticed by the movie on the screen so it didn't matter in the end. It felt like someone was actually watching the movie with her.

Turning her attention back to the movie, she frowned and hit the skip button. She never really liked the next part where Raidou's faithful cat dies, but a sad meow addressed her. She turned, noticing Gouto was staring at her and sighed, "Why do you like that part? It's too depressing."

Gouto just stared at her, his tail shifting back and forth as his green orbs bored into her. Naoto shook her head and skipped back a chapter, "Fine, you win Gouto."

The cat turned its head back to the TV, watching the scene as it played while Naoto turned her attention elsewhere. Why did she bother letting Gouto watch that scene? Why did she give into the demands of a cat more importantly? Maybe it was just because he was named after the cat in the movie.

Pushing the matter aside, she watched Raidou summon his legion of demons to help defeat the Soulless God. So much glitz and glam in the fight, but it was the best out of all of them. Naoto and Gouto leaned forward as Raidou moved for the final strike, but then was pushed aside. One of his demons saved him from a fatal blow and collapsed to the floor. Raidou cried out to it as it disappeared, but then gritted his teeth and turned on the God.

The demons cleared the path and he fired his gun three times to stun the God before rushing forward. His sword cut a burning arch in the air and he sliced through the God. Naoto and Gouto leaned closer at the ground gave out and Raidou fell through time and space back to the Taisho 20 era. He turned, spotting Kaya nearby and the demon clinging to body in an attempt to stay, but his sword flashed again, chopping the creature back.

The movie ended soon and Naoto turned the television off. Gouto meowed and Naoto shook her head, "It's bed time Gouto, you know that. It's almost midnight."

She sighed and flopped back on the couch while Gouto prowled onto the back, curling up in a ball. His green eyes blinked slowly and, half-closed, he peered around in the darkness. Naoto sighed and fluffed her pillow, staring up at the ceiling until her eyes drifted close. Gouto looked down at her for a moment, but then started drifting asleep too… almost…

Naoto opened her eyes at Gouto's low growling and sat up, confused, "Gouto? What are you hissing at?"

The feline just continued hissing, his fur rising on his back and his tail rising. He stared at a fixed spot on the floor, fangs flashing and he moved back. Naoto looked, but she didn't see anything. Upstairs, a light flickered on, _"Shirogane-sama. Is there a problem?"_

"I don't know Yakushiji-san. Gouto is just acting peculiar!" Naoto called back, but then jumped as Gouto yowled angrily and sprang off the couch, running out of the room, "Gouto! Come back here!"

"_Ah! Shirogane-sama! I'll get him!"_

Naoto had already vaulted over the couch, "I got him! Gouto! Don't run out of the house!"

She raced out of the living room and entered the dining room, spotting the cat under the table, claws swinging at something, but he bolted out of the room in a second, hissing. She ran around the table and followed him into the main hall briefly. He bolted out of the main hall after… whatever grabbed his attention. Naoto heard Yakushiji talking to the other servants, keeping them back while she raced after the cat. The feline ducked out of the cat door in the back.

"Gouto!" she hissed, tearing open the side door. She barely saw him run into the gardens, but paused when he turned around, hissing at her. She froze and Gouto disappeared into a bush, yowling as he fought against… something. Never in her life had she heard him sound so nasty, but then again, she had never heard him hiss at all. Gouto was always a collected and quiet cat, but this was abnormal, almost like it wasn't him at all.

Suddenly, the yowling stopped and the emerald leaves on the bush rustled. Gouto's black fur shimmered in the moonlight as he trotted out of the bushes, meowing calmly with something in his mouth. He padded over to Naoto and stopped, sitting down at her feet. Once more, his green eyes bore into her as he stared up, his tail sliding against the ground as he waited.

"**Take it…"**

"Hm?" she knelt down, never breaking eye contact with Gouto. She heard someone speak, but it wasn't the boy. It sounded older, more aged and deep with understanding. She could hear Gouto purring as he blinked evenly, the item gleaming in his teeth.

"**Take this, Naoto, and hide it. It's a key to a part of you that you must keep from Yakushiji if you want to know everything."**

"… I'll do my best. Trust me," Naoto whispered, raising a hand. Gouto meowed and dropped into her open palm a tube. It was metallic and at least a few inches long. The top looked unwindable, but the miniature spiked grip looked unfavorable to touch with a bare hand. A ring was at the top, but she had nothing to loop through it. She would just have to…

"_Shirogane-sama! Are you out here?!"_

Naoto hastily hid the tube in her shirt, wincing as the small spikes dug into her skin a bit and rose to her feet, turning around, "I found Gouto! He was just chasing a mouse!"

"_Oh! Well, come back inside before you catch ill Shirogane-sama!"_

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, staring at the Estate. A warm body brushed against her leg and she looked down, smiling at Gouto as he walked around her. She sighed, "Well, we'll chalk to up to strange incidents that I'll have to figure out later. Let's get some sleep now Gouto."

She walked back to the Estate, Gouto walking quietly beside her, his eyes darting around for a moment as she walked into the side door. He slipped through his cat door, pausing. Yakushiji was standing there, looking panicked, "Did anything happen, Shirogane-sama?"

"Gouto caught the mouse, but that's about it," Naoto replied coolly, but then smiled slightly, "Sorry that you were awakened by Gouto."

"Oh no. I'm use to it," Yakushiji said, smiling, "Well, good night. I'll awaken you at breakfast."

"Yes. Thank you," Naoto said.

They parted ways, Yakushiji walking up the stairs while Naoto and Gouto walked back into the living room. Gouto leapt onto the back of the couch, curling up in his spot again while Naoto made herself comfortable, lying down on the couch and pulling the tube out of her pajama top to examine it. She turned it over in her hands, curious about the object. It was familiar. She had seen it before, but nothing clicked right now. It was too late to really contemplate this tube's origin.

A weight plopped onto her stomach and she lowered the tube, blinking as Gouto curled up on her, his tail swinging lazily as he curled his paws under his body. Naoto smiled, but then tucked the tube under her pillow, letting out a sigh, "Good night Gouto…"

"… **Good night, Naoto."**

… Okay, she was going to have to figure that out too.

oOoOoOo

Me: Skipping Sunday and getting back to Monday. Please review.


	6. Shards

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 6: Shards

oOoOoOo

"Akihiko! You have a new e-mail…"

"Five more minutes Inui…"

"But it's from your girlfriend. It says 'The Info You Wanted'," Inui read, leaning back from the computer screen. Akihiko sat up from his futon, pulling his yukata sleeves up, and rubbed his eyes. They were staying at Amagi Inn for the week now that this whole thing came up. Inui gulped down the rest of his coffee and clicked on the e-mail, reading the message as it opened, "… Holy crap."

"What is it?" Akihiko asked, walking over now, his arms crossed and tucked into his sleeves. Inui looked up and turned the computer screen to Akihiko so he could read. There was a newspaper clipping and notes from Mitsuru afterward.

_December 2__nd__, 1999_

_A grievous accident has occurred on the Moonlight Bridge just days after the accident at a nearby high school. Detectives Toshihiro and Maria Arisato were driving home when a truck being driven by an inebriated 34-year old worker stuck their car. When questioned, the driver couldn't remember a thing, but the accident had closed the lanes crossing the bridge for several hours. The police suspect the accident occurred sometime between midnight and one in the morning. The only survivor in the car is the couple's seven-year old son. With no surviving family members, it is speculated that this boy will unfortunately be placed into an orphanage._

There was a black and white picture of a dark car that had been flipped over on its roof, firemen and police officers walking around the wreckage. There was also a photo of the man who 'caused' the accident. What a blatant lie…

"… Scroll down. What do Mitsuru's notes say?" Akihiko asked, finishing the article. Inui rolled the screen down as Akihiko wanted and stood up. Akihiko took the chair as Inui moved aside and read the info quickly.

Inui watched Akihiko's expression as he read the e-mail. Raised eyebrow, then wide eyes followed by pupils flitting back to the beginning in disbelief at least twice before the mouse moved up to the 'Forward' button. He tilted his head, "What are you going to do, Akihiko?"

"This is unbelievable… I'm going to send this e-mail to Yukari and Aigis. They knew him better than most of the team and they'll want to read this," Akihiko said, typing in Yukari's and Aigis's e-mail addresses before sending. He then opened a new e-mail client and sent a message back to Mitsuru saying: _Shirogane is currently in Inaba. It's probably best if you came to explain everything._

A few seconds past after he sent the message and a reply popped up in his box.

_I'll be there Saturday. Please stay in contact with Shirogane until then._

oOoOoOo

It was safest to keep the tube with her so Yakushiji never saw it. She tucked it away in her school bag outside of the Estate and in her pocket when she was home, making sure to hide it before going to bed. A few of her personal affects were still missing, but that couldn't be worried about at the moment with Culture Festival in a few days.

"A Group Date Café still…" Chie sighed, "God Yosuke, how could you come up with something so… ridiculous!?"

"I told you, it was a joke! I didn't actually expect people to vote for it!" Yosuke exclaimed. Souji and Yukiko didn't say a word, but looked to the side. They both voted for it too, they were just as guilty as the other people who voted during class.

"What's your class doing, Rise?" Naoto asked. If they were going to be ignored by the older students, they might as well hold their own conversation.

Rise grumbled, "Oh, everyone was lazy so we're doing a break room. How about you, Naoto-kun?"

"An artifacts collection," Naoto replied, smiling, "For once, a suggestion I'm not embarrassed to participate in. Kanji-kun, what about you?"

Kanji wasn't paying attention. He had his own sewing kit on the table at the moment and was working on a small toy. Rise had to kick him in the shin to get his attention. He jumped, "Ow! What!?"

"Kanji! Naoto-kun asked you a question!" Rise berated him, "Be nice and answer it."

"S-Sorry… can you uh… repeat it?" he muttered, turning red.

Naoto raised an eyebrow, but none the less, asked again, "What is your class doing for the Culture Festival?"

"Oh. W-We're selling old stuffed animals… or new ones o-or just… stuff. J-Just a toy café," Kanji replied, not making any eye contact with her. He was fiddling with his sewing needle and stabbed himself in the finger, but he didn't really notice. Instead, he held up what he was working on, "I'm… kinda makin' your cat. 's that okay?"

"By all means you are free to make whatever you want," Naoto replied. Kanji stared, unsure if that meant go ahead or why are you even asking me? Naoto looked over at him, noticing that he stopped, "… You can make Gouto if you want."

"!! I-I know!" Kanji yelped, turning red. His hands started moving without his noticing and soon, the half-made doll was sewn on his sleeve. Naoto was about to tell him when a meow cut her off Gouto hopped onto the table.

Yosuke leapt, "Whoa! Naoto! What the hell is your cat doing here!?"

"Senpai, if I knew, I wouldn't have stood up," Naoto grumbled, picking up the black cat. She whispered under her breath, "What are you doing here, Gouto? You should be at home…"

Gouto just purred in response until Naoto set him down. She sat down again while he trotted over to their school bags and pulled out the tube, leaping back onto her lap. She frowned, "Now you're digging in my bag. Did Yakushiji-san forget to feed you?"

"… Huh? What's with the whacky tube?" Chie asked, noticing it in the cat's mouth. Gouto turned his head and she blinked, "Hmm… reminds me of Raidou Kuzunoha the Movie. He had those tubes for his demons. Getting into the movie and making replicas, Naoto? Hehe…"

"Not a chance," Naoto muttered, frowning, "Gouto found it in the bushes Saturday night."

"No need to be embarrassed. Now that I think about it, your persona is named after the evil demon that followed through with Munakata's plan, isn't it?" Chie noted.

Yosuke nodded, "Ah! It is! That little creepy parasite thing!"

"**There's a difference between that demon and your persona, Naoto…"**

Naoto glanced at Gouto, but then glared up at Yosuke, "Sukuna-Hikona is much more honorable than that vile creature in the movie. Why are we even arguing about this?"

"Because you're way more into that movie than you let on," Yosuke teased, winking at the young detective. Naoto would've retorted, but Gouto let out an irritated growl in Yosuke's direction. He blinked, frowning and moved back, "Uh… why is your cat doing that?"

"'Cause you pissed it off," Kanji snorted, unstitching the doll from his sleeve, "And you're messin' with Naoto. Cats are pets too so don't mess with their masters."

"Thank you o' Guru of pets," Yosuke said, rolling his eyes, "But seriously. A persona named after a parasite, a cat named after a fictional one, and now she made a tube that looks like Raidou's. Naoto's in love with that—OW!"

Gouto had scratched him across the face. Yosuke held his cheek, watching as the cat just padded over to Naoto. Kanji smirked, "You had that coming senpai."

"Shut up," Yosuke grumbled.

"Well, today was eventful… I'll be going home then. Remember, if anything comes up, just call me," Naoto informed, rising to her feet. Gouto leapt to the ground, but then paused.

"**Naoto, you have a visitor."**

"Who?" Naoto looked up. Nobody heard her.

"Oh, isn't that Sanada-san from the other day?" Yukiko questioned. Indeed it was. The visiting officer with short silver hair was approaching without his partner. Yosuke started to shrink under the table while the others looked up.

Akihiko stopped next to the table, "Thought I would find you here. Shirogane, I would like to speak with you more on the boy. In private."

"Alright. I was just leaving anyway," Naoto replied, nodding. Akihiko nodded and turned, walking forward while she just followed silently. Gouto trotted at her heels, his tail swishing back and forth. He kept a wary eye on the silver-haired man as they walked, but then turned his attention away as they approached the Samegawa River. Something was swinging in the wind. A… foxtail… he pounced.

"Uh, is your cat okay?" Akihiko watched the black cat with a raised brow.

Naoto just waved it off, "Gouto acts like that with foxtails. It's common behavior. So, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"… Right. Let's sit down if you don't mind," Akihiko sighed. Together, they sat down at the picnic table. He was staring at his hands while Naoto just waited patiently, staring at the steps. Finally, he cleared his throat, "W-What would you like to know first? I can't tell you much right now, but go ahead and ask."

"… Just tell me what you can at the moment," she answered calmly, looking up at him. His eyes flickered over to her briefly and he slowly nodded.

"The boy you want to know about…" Akihiko started, pulling out a picture from his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to Naoto. She blinked and looked. In the picture were ten high school students in Gekkoukan High uniforms. Akihiko was one of them, standing next to a serious, yet smiling, red-haired female and a solemn, but smirking, brown-haired male. Before them were a male with a goatee and baseball cap, grinning broadly, a confused-looking blonde female with a peculiar hair band, and a young boy with brown hair falling back as an albino dog leapt on him. Standing to the side was an irritated, sandy-haired female, a nervous, smiling teal-haired girl and beside them was…

She stared even as Akihiko pointed at the indigo boy and started speaking, "His name was Minato Arisato. He came to the dorm two years ago after being passed around to attend Gekkoukan High School with the rest of us. He was a quiet guy, but intelligent and never seemed troubled by anything. He was always listening and helping people with their dilemmas, setting aside his problems to make sure everyone else was well."

"He was really important to you all…" Naoto whispered.

Akihiko let out a small breath, "Yeah… when we lost him last year in March, we really couldn't believe it. Strange thing was… he seemed to know it was going to happen and just accepted it."

"Hmm…"

"… It's weird, but when I saw you last week, I mistook you for him immediately," Akihiko said, laughing slightly, "You look like him… and your eyes reflect the same silent intelligence with some other emotions. I suppose that's why you're a detective though."

"I'm afraid at the moment, I'm not very good," Naoto muttered, "A few of my affects were stolen from my house and I have yet to get a lead."

"Heh… don't worry. I have a feeling you will," Akihiko said, smiling at her. Gouto walked over at that moment and meowed for Naoto's attention. He leapt up and placed something into Naoto's hands. It something folded up tightly. Hurriedly, she opened it, her breath catching.

"Gouto, where did you find this?" she asked as she looked at her mom and dad's photo again. She didn't notice Akihiko frown; she was too relieved to have the picture back even though it was covered in some cat saliva. Gouto had probably been carrying it around for a while. She looked at the cat and scratched his ear with a free hand, "Thank you for finding this…"

"**It is important… just as that boy, Minato, is…"**

"… Minato," Naoto whispered.

Akihiko's hand clasped her shoulder and he rose, nodding, "I have to go. I have a friend coming in on Saturday who wishes to talk more with you on the matter."

"Oh, well, Culture Festival is that day… I'll have to see how everything works out," she said, looking up at him. She paused and then added, "I still have your number."

"Alright… see you around then…"

Both Naoto and Gouto watched as Akihiko walked away and down the road. Gouto's ear twitched and his green eyes turned towards her.

"**There are just pieces before you now, Naoto. Can you start putting them together yet?"**

"No… and you know, one of them is your sudden ability to talk," she mumbled, her charcoal-blue eyes glancing at the feline.

Gouto looked away and, had he been human, he would've smirked.

"**The fact you can hear me means you're beginning to find yourself."**

oOoOoOo

Me: Bed… calling to me… review please.


	7. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 7: Heat

oOoOoOo

Saturday arrived at a leisurely pace and Akihiko was waiting at Yasoinaba Station. The train was pulling in slowly, almost antagonizing to him, but then again, maybe he was just eager. Oh geez, how sad was that? He just talked to her the other day with video chat. God, he really needed to…

"Akihiko, were you waiting long?"

He turned around, startled, but then smiled, stepping forward, "Hey Mitsuru. No, it wasn't that long."

"That's good. If you got sick waiting for me, I would feel terrible," Mitsuru said, smiling. She was dressed in a black business suit, with matching knee-length skirt, and black heels. Her hair was as always; a wavy cascade of red falling over her shoulders and reaching to her mid to lower back. Her auburn eyes locked with his silver ones, "Have you been watching Shirogane?"

"Yes… I hope you don't mind, but I gave her a copy of the picture from the article," Akihiko said, walking over and picking up her bag. He was expressionless as he added, "She's been waiting anxiously to know, but she hasn't pressed on the matter."

"Hmm… What's the soonest time I can meet her, you suppose?" Mitsuru sighed, thanking him as he helped with her luggage. He didn't have to. It was just one bag since she couldn't stay past Monday.

Akihiko rose with the bag in hand, thinking, "Well… today at school they're having their Culture Festival. We can check it out if you want or just go to the Inn. I can call her up later."

Mitsuru was silent, pondering with a hand on her chin and her eyes closed. He just waited, turning away and looking around. The small town was really quaint as compared to the hustle and bustle of the large cities. Reminded him of the orphanage…

"… Our final Festival was cancelled… let me check in at the Inn and then we can check out the school," Mitsuru replied, looking at him, "Inui can come along too unless he has found a way to occupy himself."

"Inui? Nah, he's been looking for a way out. He never wants to just walk around town," Akihiko said, chuckling. He walked over to the bus stop with her and then added, "He might run out of the Inn if I told him Risette hangs out with Shirogane. He didn't notice the first time we went to find Hanamura."

"Oh, too slow if you ask me," Mitsuru said, laughing softly. The bus was rolling up now, but they continued to talk to each other. "Did you find anything interesting to you?" she asked as they took their seats.

"There's a weapon shop here and not just those antique, blunt ones, but real. You could probably ask him to make a new rapier for you. It is quality work," Akihiko said, smirking, "If you don't want that, there is a bookstore nearby."

"We'll have to look at both later. You'll accompany me of course, right?"

"Why wouldn't I, Mitsuru?"

She took hold of his hand, "We've been apart for a while. I thought you were enjoying it."

"No," Akihiko whispered, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said just as quietly, leaning on his shoulder. The rest of the bus ride was silence between them, just enjoying the other's presence.

oOoOoOo

"I'm not going out there."

"**You have to."**

"I'm not being demeaned to this level!"

"**You have to come out of that bathroom sometime."**

"Gouto! How did you even get inside school!?"

"**Tatsumi was gracious enough to sneak me in. He even gave me some fish, but that's beside the point. You have to follow through with this, Naoto."**

Naoto opened the door a crack and looked down at the cat sitting outside of the bathroom. Nobody was in the halls, but the stage was right across the way. Quickly, she shut the door again and looked down at herself. Of all the suits, Teddie and Yosuke had to pick a dark blue string bikini for her. It would not stay over her chest and it would not stay tied around her waist. She was already imagining several horrible wardrobe malfunctions on the stage. She growled, "Gouto, I didn't even sign up for this! It's was Yosuke-senpai's doing!"

"**Even so, you already did round one you might as well wrap it up."**

"Gouto…"

Gouto somewhat laughed at Naoto's frustration, but then had to quickly dash off at the sound of heels clicking against the floor. She didn't notice and looked back in the mirror. She just wanted to get dressed and forget about this whole thing. There was no way she was going to humiliate herself in front of the entire school.

She jumped as the bathroom door opened and closed, shooting into one of the stalls immediately. The person didn't move, confused at what just happened, but then they sighed and started pacing. Naoto could hear a phone beeping as buttons were pressed. The person in the bathroom started to speak and she couldn't help, but overhear in her position.

"Hello, Yukari… Oh, you're in town already?"

The voice was crisp and obviously female. It almost sounded familiar…

"No, Akihiko and I wanted to see the Culture Festival going on at Yasogami High… Apparently, they have a beauty pageant as one of their events… Ahaha, I don't think Odagiri would have approved it even if there was a majority vote."

Naoto flushed red. So, whatever school this woman had gone to, they didn't have beauty pageants. The student council must have controlled the Culture Festival preparations unlike here where the teachers mostly did.

"Oh, so Aigis and Fuuka came with you? … Yes, that might be for the best. If it is true, than she must be a persona-user."

'…_! Persona!?' _Naoto leaned closer to the door, careful as the woman stopped pacing.

"I'm afraid we're starting to lose ours… Personas can only be summoned for so long and the strain to call them now is becoming greater. They'll just integrate back into our souls and we'll no longer be able to fight with them, but that doesn't mean we'll be useless."

Naoto frowned. Who were they talking about?

"I'll talk to you later Yukari. Say hello to Fuuka and Aigis for me."

The phone snapped shut and the sound of heels suddenly got louder. Naoto scrambled back, trying to hide herself in the corner, but the voice demanded harshly, "Come out. I know you're hiding in there."

Strangely, that voice actually unnerved her, just like her grandfather. She remained outside of the door; waiting and Naoto could feel her gaze through the door. This woman was probably not going to leave until she did come out. Nervously, she stepped forward, unlocking the stall and stepped out. This was worse. Now she was before someone she didn't know and in a bloody bathing suit.

The woman before her knew how to hold herself. Her mahogany hair was long and wavy, her suit was dark, and her stance composed as her arms crossed under her chest. She seemed to be analyzing Naoto up and down until she nodded, "Shirogane, congratulations on the pageant. You don't have to hide anymore."

"What?" Naoto blinked, confused behind her red cheeks.

The woman's ruby lips curved into a smile, "That's right. You must be hiding in here. Well, you were declared the winner already. You can change if you wish. Goodbye."

Naoto just stood there; staring at the door long after the woman had left.

oOoOoOo

The tensions of the day melted away from all of them as they stepped into the hot springs at the Amagi Inn. Chie sighed, leaning against a rock, "It's been a while since I came in here. It feels nice."

"I haven't been in a hot spring since that tour in Kyoto," Rise sighed, sinking in the water, "This is the best."

"Yeah, I always enjoy coming in here," Yukiko said, smiling. She paused and looked over at Nanako. The little girl was bobbing in the water, giggling. Yukiko beamed and then looked over at Naoto. Her back was towards them all and she was hugging the towel tightly to her body. Yukiko giggled, "Naoto-kun, come on over. There's plenty of room."

Naoto jumped after being addressed and glanced over her shoulder, "Huh? Oh, o-okay…"

As she moved back, Rise swam forward, stopping behind Naoto, "Wow, Naoto, your skin looks so soft. Can I touch? Can I touch?"

Now Chie and Yukiko moved forward while Nanako watched. Naoto blinked, "Huh? U-um…"

"Wow, it really is smooth," Yukiko said, touching Naoto's back, making the younger girl quiver.

"You're so lucky. You have such fair skin and silky hair..." Chie said, trailing as she played with Naoto's short, dark tresses.

Rise touched lower, first feeling Naoto's stomach and then her leg, moving up, "No unneeded body fat, either."

"Eek!" Naoto squeaked, "H-hey, where are you touching…?

Rise, Chie, and Yukiko laughed while Naoto turned scarlet. God, this was weird. She swam away and spoke to Nanako, but soon, they were swimming around the hot spring. They paused though when the door opened and a few new voices spoke, "This hot spring will have no effects on me still."

"Well, as long as it doesn't become another episode like Kyoto, I don't think it will matter," a second voice said, "Senpai, I don't think you should freeze anyone."

"Stupei isn't here so it doesn't matter. I could really use a soak. Hehe, I bet you could use one especially. Still thinking about how to speak to her?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain this without it sounding too unbelievable."

Four more bodies entered the water and they heard content sighs.

"This feels wonderful and to get away from all that school work..."

"The water just melts away all my tension."

"Fuuka, I don't think you should sink down like that."

"… We're not alone in here."

Yukiko, Chie, Naoto, and Rise jumped, knowing they were busted. Nanako didn't seem to care at the moment, smiling and swam around. Chie followed after her with a sigh. It didn't really matter anymore she supposed. Yukiko and Naoto walked over as well, but the latter paused at the sight of the four girls. It was the woman from earlier and three more girls that looked oddly familiar.

… That photo Akihiko had.

"Shirogane. It's a surprise to see you here," the eldest of the group said.

Yukiko politely bowed, "Kirijo-san, I hope everything at the Inn is to your liking."

"Kirijo!? A-As in the Kirijo Group?" Rise asked, her eyes widening, "Oh my God, you sponsored one of my tours!"

"Risette's première tour. I remember that," The woman said. Rise gasped while the woman turned faintly pink, "Oh, that's right. I didn't introduce myself from our earlier meeting. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. I believe you have met Akihiko and forgive me for this afternoon at the school. You seemed quite uncomfortable."

"Wait, you were the one who found Naoto in the bathroom?! Awe, you got to see Naoto in a swim suit. Not fair!" Rise cried, looking over at Naoto.

Naoto shrunk in the water, "You're seeing me in a towel right now. I don't understand the difference."

Nanako smiled, looking at the teal-haired woman, "Oh, so you're friends with Naoto?"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I came here with my friends just today," she replied, smiling sweetly, "My name's Fuuka Yamagishi though. It's nice to meet you."

The last two seemed silent, looking at Naoto. Once again, the detective felt anxious under their gazes. They whispered something and nodded to each other in agreement, but of what she wasn't entirely sure. Everyone was getting acquainted while they seemed to judge her. Finally, they smiled and the girl with sandy hair spoke, "Sorry. We were just confirming something for later. I'm Yukari Takeba and her name's Aigis."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naoto," Aigis said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Naoto replied.

"So you're all friends with Sanada-san? Wow," Chie said, amazed.

Yukari grinned, "Uh oh, someone's hitting on your boyfriend again, Mitsuru."

"I wouldn't say hitting on him. He does have his fans for boxing," Mitsuru replied calmly while Chie gawked.

Nanako giggled, "Chie likes a lot of martial arts. She got really mad at Yosuke when he broke one of her DVDs. Big bro told me about that."

"So did you kick him or something else?" Yukari asked, having a feeling this Yosuke was like a certain idiot they knew.

"Oh, I kicked him where it hurt," Chie said, growling somewhat at the memory, "He gave me another copy of 'Trial of the Dragon', but that first one was mine."

"Oh, Chie, let it go," Yukiko said, "Come on, let's just swim around and forget about it."

Mitsuru looked at Naoto, "Could you come to Room 626 later this evening? I wish to speak with you more about… what I know Akihiko was telling you about."

"… Alright," Naoto said, nodding. Mitsuru was about to say something when a blur bounded into the hot springs, startling everyone present. When Teddie surfaced, Yukiko, Chie, Rise, and Naoto gasped, covering themselves while the other four girls looked irritated. Mitsuru looked livid as she turned around, spotting the intruders.

Kanji, Souji, Yosuke, Akihiko, and Inui (they must've met each other while walking down here) were standing there, eyes wide. Kanji covered his nose while Souji and Yosuke just stared at all the girls. Akihiko and Inui paled while Mitsuru hugged her towel tightly, "Akihiko…! Inui…!"

"M-Mitsuru! Wait! This isn't…!" Akihiko was waving his hands, taking a step back. The Inaba-born girls were grabbing water bins as ammo to chuck at the gaping males.

Two more guys raced in, one with a baseball cap exclaiming, "Senpai, wait--- O-Oh shit! Kyoto all over again! R-Retreat!"

"YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!"

The capped male was frozen in a block of ice suddenly while the young boy next to him jumped, "M-Mitsuru-san!"

"Get them!" Yukiko exclaimed and water bins started soaring through the air, smacking the remaining boys in the head.

Gouto watched Souji, Yosuke, Ken, and Inui flee from his hiding spot near the hot spring door. The cat shook his head as the remaining males' yells rang throughout the building.

"**Idiots…"**

oOoOoOo

Me: You can't leave out the hot springs as a filler. No sir-e… review please.


	8. Image

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 8: Image

oOoOoOo

Several hours after the hot spring incident, Naoto was walking around the fourth floor with Gouto by her side. If the cat was spotted, she would be in real trouble, but the halls were bare and he was careful to hide when necessary. She stopped before the room Mitsuru requested her to come to: Room 626. Raising a hand, she knocked on the door gently and then waited.

"_Just sit down, Akihiko. The feeling in your legs will be back in a while."_

The door opened and Mitsuru stood there, looking down at Naoto. She nodded, "Come in, Shirogane. There's much we must discuss."

Naoto nodded and stepped into the room, looking around. Yukari and Fuuka looked up from their spot on the bed as Naoto walked in, the capped man lying next to them still looking half-frozen. Akihiko was their too, shivering in a chair with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Tea cooled on the table next to him and across from him was the young boy with chocolate brown hair. He was cupping a warm mug of coffee, his light brown eyes watching her closely as she sat down. Inui turned the TV off, allowing silence to permeate the room. She suddenly felt like she was undergoing interrogation, but Gouto leapt into her lap, calming her down a bit.

Mitsuru crossed her arms and looked over at the door, "Aigis, any eavesdroppers?"

Naoto blinked as she noticed Aigis, but… this time, she noticed something odd. Her legs and arms were connected by tubes, her feet were oval, her fingertips were silver caps, and over all… she was just mechanical. An android…?!

"The coast is clear Mitsuru," Aigis said clearly as a normal human, but her eyes were flashing. She probably had some ability to see through the wall.

Mitsuru nodded and looked back at Naoto. Actually, all eyes returned to her and the silence was, for once rarely, becoming too much for her. She had just met most of these people today.

"… Shirogane, I know this is out of the blue, but where are your parents?" Mitsuru asked calmly, her auburn eyes gazing at Naoto. The young detective frowned, looking away from Mitsuru. Gouto looked up at Naoto, purring against her and let out a small meow.

"**They'll help you move closer… tell them about your parents."**

"… They died when I was four. A car accident a few weeks before Christmas," Naoto said, keeping her voice even. Really, she didn't talk about her parents' accident often. She remembered that it had been a cold evening in Inaba. Her grandfather was watching over her while they handled some city business. Snow had been falling in the small city and the fire was before her eyes. She really didn't feel well that evening and was sleeping on the couch. Everything else…

"Did the date happen to be December 2nd, 1999?" Akihiko crisp voice cut into her thoughts and she looked up quickly.

"December… 2nd… yes, I think it was," she answered, trying her best to recall.

The capped boy shifted in his spot, sitting up and muttered, "No way…"

"It's true then," the young boy said, looking solemn. To see that expression on one so young, it reminded her of herself in the past and even now.

"Shirogane, this is the rest of the newspaper article for that picture I gave you," Akihiko said, taking the flimsy paper off the table and passing it over to her. She reached out and took the article, curious. Gouto shifted as she opened the paper and scanned the report.

"… Detectives Toshihiro and Maria Arisato… no, there's no way," she murmured after a moment, reading the rest of the article quickly. She raised her gaze and looked over at Mitsuru, "I-Is there a picture of the victims? Is there something else I ca--"

Mitsuru reached into her pockets and pulled out another page, handing it over. Naoto almost ripped it as she opened it. Her eyes widened at the two victims' images. She shook her head, letting go of the papers in disbelief, "… This can't be… the names… w-what? Toshihiro is my father's name… and Maria is my mother's… w-why is the last name Arisato? Is this altered? No, my grampa said… t-the accident happened…"

"December 2nd, 1999, an accident occurred, but it wasn't a normal car accident," Mitsuru said, frowning, "Shirogane, there is more to everything than you understand. How you know so little… why you don't know the truth is because of several sources. One would be yourself, no offense. The past is behind us and we strive forward, everyone in this room knows that. Two would be your guardian now hiding this behind lock and key. Three… would have to be my family, specifically, my grandfather."

"Y-Your grand… father…?"

"… You are a Persona-user, are you not?" Mitsuru asked. Naoto only nodded slowly as a response. The CEO nodded and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs, "Then you should know about Shadows."

"A-Ah…"

"A Shadow is suppressed power, and when controlled by one's ego, it becomes a Persona… only to a chosen few," Mitsuru whispered. Naoto frowned, recalling that clearly. Mitsuru continued, "The truth is… my grandfather was only interesting in harnessing the powers Shadows held. He performed crude and inhumane experiments, compiling Shadows and collecting their power for his own clout. Imagine being able to control time or even have enough under your belt to destroy the world."

Naoto was sitting there, shocked and Gouto let out a growl. Mitsuru closed her eyes, "That was what my grandfather wished. Interference from Yukari's father, however, was able to prevent my grandfather's dream becoming reality. An explosion consumed hundreds save very few people and the Shadows escaped. Everything off-handedly affected was covered up under my family's orders…"

"… Are you telling me… my parents died because of…?" Naoto couldn't even finish that, her hands balling into fists by her side.

Aigis frowned, "I'm afraid that was also partially my fault. I was designed to defeat and capture Shadows. After the explosion, I was to collect the escaped shadows. Unfortunately, when I reached the Moonlight Bridge, there was a car overturned and a truck nearby had crashed into the railing. There was one survivor. A young boy and he seemed very bewildered by the events… your brother…"

"!!! This can't be…! I don't have a brother…!" Naoto exclaimed, really starting to lose it.

"Your brother was removed from your family when he consequently became involved," Mitsuru said. She was starting to get worried at Naoto's reaction. Shaking her head, she could only continue, "You don't remember because at four, a child's memory is still not fully developed, but you must have felt it. An emptiness plaguing your mind… a void that was never filled… you must have images of your family as a whole."

"… I-I just have my parents… a photo from 1992," Naoto replied, trying to calm herself down, but it did click. Her mom was with child in the photo… the seven year difference between 1992 and 1999.

"Minato-kun didn't have pictures of his family," Yukari said quietly, "He came to the dorm two years ago in April… he awakened as a Persona-user who could summon different Personas and fought Shadows with us during the Dark Hour. He died the following year protecting everyone from the Fall with his abilities."

_She stared outside after being awakened by some kind of explosion. Her curious eyes blinked and she rubbed them, looking out again. She turned around at the sound of footsteps and looked up at her grandfather, "Grampa, what's going on? Why is the moon split like tha--"_

"_Get away from the window Naoto," he ordered, bothered by the scene outside. He pulled the curtains closed, a scowl on his face, "That fool… Naoto, don't open the curtains. Go back to bed this instant…" He turned away before anything more could be said._

"January 31st. Everyone forgot about the events preceding that day too. The monorails mysteriously moving, broken mirrors in a hotel, power outages at a club… murders passed as gang-related violence," Akihiko said, frowning, "You do know that your family was put in charge of solving them?"

"No, my grampa would've…"

"Destruction caused by shadows and Persona-users who abused their power. He was ordered to lie," Mitsuru muttered.

Naoto was silent, conflicted, and unsure how to respond or react now. This was just too much. Gouto leapt from her lap, allowing her to stand, "I… need to get some fresh air…"

Quickly, she walked out of the room with Gouto at her heels, closing the door behind her with a slam on accident. She didn't know where she was going actually, but she just knew she had to clear her head of all this… jumbled information now. They made it into the stair well when she hissed, "You knew about this, didn't you Gouto?"

"**I am loyal to your family. I was not allowed to speak of your brother."**

"My grampa has been lying all these time… Has anything been the truth in these eleven years? Has he been lying to me before even then?" Naoto growled, leaning against the wall as she held her head, "What else don't I know? God…"

Gouto sat down as she slid to the floor, looking down at the ground. She shut her eyes tightly and now Minato appeared before her again. He was just as downcast as he always appeared before her and he gently said, **"I'm sorry, Naoto."**

_-"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything… you didn't know better,"- _Naoto replied, casting her eyes away from him.

Minato shook his head slowly, **"No… When I was taken away, they couldn't remove my memories of mom and dad. They couldn't remove the memories of you. My young sister… I knew you as a baby and watched over you when mom and dad couldn't. I helped you walk and learn to speak and I remember taking care of you when you were sick or hurt. I could've come back at anytime… but… truth be told, I didn't know where grandfather took you."**

_-"What? Why would grampa keep us away from each other? Why would he keep your death secret?"- _Naoto asked, but Minato shook his head.

"**There is so much more to our family than you know… more than what our grandfather wants you to know…" **Minato replied softly, but then shook his head, **"Naoto, you hold what little of me allowed to remain in this world. Let Gouto guide you to figuring out the rest about the Shirogane name. If you need me…" **Minato suddenly changed in a flash. First, the form of a butterfly, but then he turned into Sukuna-Hikona. **"I fight by your side and will remain long after. When the time comes, summon me when you wish…"**

Sukuna-Hikona disappeared and Naoto opened her eyes, panting heavily. Sweat beaded her forehead and, for some reason, it felt like she had run miles without stopping. Gouto purred and rubbed against her side. She lowered her hands and looked down at him, "… What is grampa keeping secret from me and where do I begin to figure it out?"

If Gouto could smile, he probably would have.

"**Naoto, you understand now. What I can tell you is the tube I gave you and the hat your grandfather wears are keys. Also, the Shirogane lineage is actually recent, a more, turn of the century decision to blend in. Before your grandfather's words, it is my duty to watch over the successors."**

"… Help me find out what the Shirogane name truly is then, Gouto," Naoto said, "Help me find out why my grampa failed to tell me about everything."

"**Of course I will help you."**

"… Thank you," Naoto said, smiling.

oOoOoOo

Me: I need to keep working. Review please.


	9. Smudges

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 9: Smudges

oOoOoOo

Several days after the hot spring (and apologizing to Mitsuru and the others), Naoto was taking her time after school to try figuring out more about, well, everything. Yukari and Aigis told her more about Minato; how he came to Iwatodai, awakened, gathered everyone together, and then faced a being known as Nyx. She frowned, sighing as she closed the drawer in her grandfather's study, "There's nothing in here. Any ideas, Gouto?"

The black cat sat up in her grandfather's chair, his ears pointed up as he blinked.

"**I've known your grandfather for years now. He wouldn't dare throw anything away even if he was covering up tracks. Where haven't we checked Naoto?"**

"Well, we haven't checked the basement or the attic," Naoto said, standing up, "But Yakushiji-san might have locked them shut and he's been on guard duty ever since. The attic is our best option so we'll have to make a distraction that pulls him away long enough to open it and search."

"**Distract Yakushiji? Heh… leave that to me… he should be cooking dinner at the moment so just get ready to pick the lock into the attic."**

Naoto walked out of the room, watching as Gouto ran down the hall. He padded into the kitchen, ducking low and pulling his ears back as Yakushiji paced around the room. The cat wanted to sweat drop. Why the hell would someone cook with their sunglasses on? He shook his head as Yakushiji whistled and wiped his hands on a towel, leaving the kitchen for a moment. Gouto sniffed and grinned. Something was cooking in the oven.

He walked over to the oven and his ears twitched, listening for the secretary/butler for a moment before jumping up on the counter. He crept close to the edge where the oven and counter were adjacent and crouched. His paw was outstretched, trying to hit the temperature knob, but he couldn't… _**'Guh… damn this cat body…' **_he thought angrily, paw twitching as he tried to bat the heat up. Gouto slunk closer, paw touching the edge of the knob now and his tail wagged. _**'Just a little more…'**_

His furry body slipped and he almost yowled, startled. His paw turned the temperature to high and he twisted his body, landing on his paws. He could feel the oven's heat rising and ran out of the room. It wasn't long before black smoke billowed out of the kitchen and the fire alarm started going off that Yakushiji ran back in, yelling, "My roast!"

Gouto ran up to Naoto who was crouched inside the spare room closest to the attic entryway on the second floor.

"**I hope you don't mind an alternative for dinner."**

"It doesn't matter. Come on," Naoto whispered. She stood up, dashing out of hiding and up the final set of stairs that lead to the Estate's attic. She lowered to the ground again, listening to make sure that Yakushiji and the other servants were still preoccupied. Gouto's ears twitched and he nodded.

"**We still have clearance…"**

She nodded and fished in her pocket, pulling out a lock pick and a flashlight. The beam illuminated the pitch black just as thunder rolled outside. She walked forward as quietly as possible, stopping before the door a few feet away from the stairs. The lock needed rattling a few times before it clicked allowing the door to swing open.

There was a single window in the attic and a burst of lightning flooded light into the black room. Boxes and old antiques flickered in the light before being consumed again by darkness. Naoto stood, looking around slowly while rain pounded against the window. Carefully, she closed the door and then walked forward. Gouto was bounding over the boxes and artifacts, sniffing around, but then sneezed.

"**Ugh… when was the last time everything was dusted?"**

"It's been a few years…" Naoto replied, walking up to the first box and opening it up. Nothing, but baby and toddler clothes were in it. She shook her head and closed it, moving onto the next one. Gouto, on the other hand, was sniffing around, blinking. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he looked over at Naoto.

"**Anything?"**

Naoto shook her head, closing a box with old china. Gouto turned his head and leapt down, landing on a stack of books. The flashlight struck the bottom and she stared, looking up. He just leapt down and meowed softly.

"**Try that pile… they might just be more detective novels, but no harm, no foul…"**

She sighed, "Right…" Unfortunately, she isn't sure how to go about this. The stack is too high and to get a stool now… She shook her head and looked for several sturdy boxes to stand on. One by one, she scanned the books, but they were just novels.

"My father and I waited in the Capital today for the plane from Britain to land… none of these books are going to help," Naoto sighed under her breath and was ready to toss the book aside, but Gouto meowed again.

"**Wait… Keep reading that."**

Naoto paused, but then reopened the book and sat down, illuminated the page with the flashlight. She looked for the line she had been reading and continued…

_He tilted his hat, frowning, but a hand clasped his shoulder firmly._

"_Toshihiro… you know why this must be done," his father said. Toshihiro rolled his eyes and nodded. His arms retreated under his cloak as he crossed them. He might be acting childish, but he was only 18. His great-great-grandfather had waited, but then his great-grandfather had to make sure the line continued after World War II with arranged marriages… this didn't mean his father continue that now. At least let him complete college or wrap up his current case instead of be here… Arranged marriages were so old fashioned…_

"_Stop fidgeting. She's here…"_

_Toshihiro looked up, his steely gray eyes gazing silently forward. His father must be talking about the woman walking forward. He tilted his head a bit, expressionless as he looked at her. Her head was bowed to the ground, face obscured by a straw summer hat. Dark blue strands tumbled from the brim like waterfall and glistened in the sunlight falling through the airport's windows. Her blue summer dress flowed with her flawless legs as she walked forward, her black heels clicking against the linoleum tiles. She stopped before the two of them, her hands folded neatly before her and she bowed deeply, "Good afternoon, Shirogane-sama… I'm Maria Miller. You and my father came to a… cordial agreement for my engagement to your son."_

"_Yes…" his father said, but Toshihiro was still staring at Maria curiously. She has to be his age and all he could sense was how uncomfortable she was. She rose, but didn't raise her head, keeping her face concealed. He closed his eyes, knowing his father really only cared about the engagement ring on her finger. It was an heirloom like all of the Shirogane items. The hat and damn cloak Toshihiro currently wore were both heirlooms as well, and really, he wanted to take the cloak off. It was too hot to wear it right now, but he still had his holster on. Couldn't cause a panic in the airport…_

"_I had a house built for you and my son to live in until the ceremony. Afterwards, you two are free to move or keep living there," his father continued, but neither Toshihiro or Maria listened, looking elsewhere as his father walked them to the baggage claim. Maria only had one suitcase and Toshihiro grabbed it. Together, they all walked out of the airport._

Naoto paused in her reading, hearing footsteps approaching the room. She closed the book and pocketed it, turning off the flashlight and ducked behind the boxes. Gouto hid somewhere else as the door opened. Naoto held her breath as whoever it was walked forward with their own flashlight. She could hear the rain pound against the roof as she waited for the person to leave. She had to tuck her knees against her chest as the flashlight illuminated the area next to her feet. Hopefully, where ever Gouto was, he wouldn't get caught.

The person scoffed and turned, walking back towards the door and Naoto let out a low breath. The danger had passed.

_Pi, pi, pi!_

_Pi, pi, pi!_

'_Oh God! My cell phone!' _she thought angrily. She pulled it out and opened it, briefly seeing Chie's name on the caller ID as she hung up.

"Ahem…"

Naoto froze. That wasn't Yakushiji…

Nervously, she swallowed, looking up slowly before whispering, "H-Hello Grampa…"

"Hello indeed…" her grandfather replied, his sharp eyes watching her like a hawk. Lightning flashed again and she wanted to shrink. Naoto feared very few people, but her grandfather was at the top of that small list. As aged as he was, he was still hard in the face and she couldn't remember the last time his eyes had been warm. He was the detective she wanted to be, but at the moment, she wished she could really be in her room or doing something else. "Get up," he said suddenly and she obeyed, rising to her feet.

Together, they walked out of the attic and down to the second floor.

"What were you doing in the attic?" he asked, walking towards her room leisurely, but in calculated step. Naoto opened her mouth, but closed it when she didn't know what to say. Her eyes darted around as she thought, but he spoke again. "What were you hoping to find?"

"I was… just some more about mother and father…" Naoto replied. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the total truth. She frowned. They had walked passed her room… where was her grandfather leading her?

"More about their accident in the city? I told you what happened already so why must you look?" he asked. There was a certain edge to his voice that made her pause in her answer while, at the same time, his words struck a nerve.

The words slipped, "I wanted to know about Minato."

He stopped.

She stopped behind him, standing firm, "I wanted to know about my brother… I wanted to know why I couldn't see him and why you kept his death a secret from me."

"… Minato isn't a part of this family…" her grandfather muttered darkly, picking up his step where he left off.

"What did he do to be removed from our family tree?" Naoto asked, now annoyed. It was true. He had been lying, but for how long?

"That is none of your concern… forget that name. You have the murder case to worry about," he hissed. Her phone started ringing again, but she ignored it this time, glaring at her grandfather's back.

"Grampa, I won't forget about my brother. Why are you lying to me?"

"Naoto…"

"Why did you take me away from mom and dad? What are you keeping from me?"

"Silence!"

Her eyes widened and she stepped back. He rarely raised his voice. The whole house seemed to fall silent while thunder roared furiously outside again. He opened a door, eyes locked with Naoto's as he growled, "Enter…"

She obeyed again, walking down another flight of stairs, but then paused. Did she just walked into the basement?

Naoto spun around as the door closed and locked, leaving her in the darkness. She gasped and ran up the steps, grabbing the door. She tried to open it even though she knew it was futile, "Grampa? Grampa!"

"_Yakushiji-san will bring you dinner when it's ready. You'll only be allowed out for school and I expect you to come home immediately after. You are to remain in the basement until you learn, Naoto…"_

"Grampa! I don't understand! Grampa!"

His footsteps were receding and she rattled the door again, "Grampa! O-open the door!"

"_**Tadashi! What is the meaning of this!?"**_

"_I will not allow the same thing that happened twelve years ago repeat!"_

"_**That was then, this is now! Tadashi!"**_

"Gouto!" Naoto cried, noticing the cat pawing under the door. There was a snarl as he was wrenched away though. Her phone was ringing again, but she didn't care. This was insane! What would make her grandfather do this!?

"Someone let me out of here!"

She continued pounding at the door while her grandfather walked down the hall. He had Gouto by the scruff of his neck in one hand and Naoto's cell phone in his other. The messages started to play.

_Two new messages…_

"_Naoto-kun? Where are you!? Souji was just taken into the station by his uncle! He got another threatening letter too! Come on! Pick up!"_

_Beep…_

"_Naoto-kun! N-Nanako-chan is missing! There's a delivery truck and it's owned by Taro Namatame! He was the one kidnapping people and tossing them into the TV! We're going to meet up at Junes tomorrow to see if they're in there! Call me back when you get this!"_

Tadashi frowned. He tossed Gouto into the spare room and locked it shut before removing the battery from Naoto's phone, throwing it away.

oOoOoOo

Me: Touchy, touchy… review please…


	10. Fractures

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 10: Fractures

oOoOoOo

_We're sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please hang up and try again._

"Dammit…"

The numbers beeped as he dialed again.

_Click!_

_We're sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please hang up an—_

"Dammit! She ain't pickin' up!" Kanji snapped, closing his phone and pocketing it.

Chie looked livid, "Of all the times she doesn't answer her phone! What the hell could she be doing!?" She closed her eyes, tapping her temple for a moment before nodding, "Let's just check the TV and make sure Nanako-chan's okay. Then we can go drag Naoto's ass over here."

"But isn't it weird? Naoto always answers her phone," Rise replied.

Yosuke crossed his arms, "Then what about the voice messages you had to leave yesterday?"

"… Fine. Teddie, let's go find Nanako-chan," Rise said. The red and blue bear nodded and together, they lead the way to the electronics department in Junes. After making sure the coast was clear, Teddie jumped into the TV. Rise followed after him while Yosuke and Yukiko helped Souji through the TV next. Chie and Kanji were on watch duty, but then stepped through once the others were gone.

Kanzeon appeared as Rise clasped her hands. The satellite persona lowered the scarlet visor over Rise's eyes and began scanning back and forth over the TV world. Teddie stood nearby, sniffing as well. It wouldn't take too long.

Souji looked down, frowning. "If only we knew ahead of time," he whispered, "Nanako wouldn't even be here… I saw Namatame around town and I never suspected anything…"

"Don't blame yourself, Souji," Yukiko sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Nanako-chan was on TV recently too… we probably should've suspected that it might happen and all watch over her. Instead, none of us noticed until she was already gone."

Souji balled his hand into a fist, but then slumped his head, nodding, "Right…"

"… This is strange," Rise whispered.

Teddie nodded, "Bear-y strange…"

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Kanji asked, staring at the two.

Rise lowered her hands and looked around, her eye brows furrowed. She was troubled, but they didn't expect her to say, "Nanako-chan isn't here and neither is Namatame. The TV world is exactly the same as we left it last month."

"B-But that's impossible! Are you sure Kanzeon isn't having trouble scanning through the fog?" Chie asked, alarmed.

Rise glowered, "Hey, when I have trouble, I have to get more information on the person. I'm sure we all know Nanako-chan pretty well so I should've found it by now."

"So… she just not here? T-Then where could she be?" Chie asked, frowning again, "She can't be anywhere except here, right?"

"… Wait a second. Don't you guys think its weird the delivery truck was still at Souji's house? If I was Namatame, I'd at least try getting away from the scene of the crime, but he didn't," Yosuke said, closing his eyes, "There has to be something we're missing. The TV was in the back, but… he couldn't have just popped in there, foreseeing he was going to be discovered… Hell, coming in here would be a last resort."

"Well, it sounds like you're trying to suggest they just… disappeared," Yukiko said, sounding skeptical.

Souji shook his head, "If she's not in here, I think we just better leave and go see Naoto. Maybe she could figure something out."

"Right. Let's go then," Kanji snorted. They all turned to the stack of small TVs and paused. Eyes turned on Souji who blinked and looked down at his still casted leg.

"… how's this gonna work?"

oOoOoOo

It took several tries before they could get out of the TV and quickly, they made their way over to Naoto's house. Chie still marveled at the size, looking around and she noticed how the garden was back to normal. It didn't even look like it had been trashed a few weeks ago, but that was beside the point now. Yukiko rang the doorbell and then waited. Slowly, the door opened and Yakushiji stood there, looking a little hot under the collar, "Oh, good day. How can I help you?"

"We wanted to speak with Naoto-kun. Is she home at the moment?" Yukiko asked. The others just waited around the front, listening somewhat detachedly for Yakushiji's reply.

Yukiko watched as Yakushiji's face fell, "I'm sorry. Shirogane-sama isn't present right now. She was called to the city on emergency business and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh… uhm, did she get a new phone number? We want to contact her if that's…"

"I'm afraid she didn't," Yakushiji said, shaking his head, "The criminal has been said to tap phone lines and she'd rather not have a phone with her on the case."

"Well that's dangerous… oh well. Thank you, Yakushiji-san," Yukiko replied, bowing. Yakushiji nodded, smiling falsely, and closed the door.

The others turned after the door closed. Rise frowned, "Well, she is a detective first so I guess it's not a surprise if another department needs her to help out suddenly."

"Bull shit. Yakushiji-san was lyin'," Kanji snapped, evidently pissed. "He was standin' weird and you could hear his voice waver."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Yosuke added. He placed a hand on his chin, rubbing his cheek, "But why? Think she's grounded?"

"Pft! N-Naoto-kun? Grounded? Yeah, right. You can't even make a sentence without sounding ridiculous if it's Naoto-kun we're talking about," Yukiko snickered.

"Replace Naoto with Yosuke and then it works," Chie said, laughing along with Yukiko. Yosuke scowled over at them, but then looked over at Rise and Teddie. They were laughing too, but Souji and Kanji were out. He knew Souji was thinking, but what the hell was Kanji doing?

"… Do you guys hear somethin'?" Kanji asked suddenly and all of them stopped, looking over at the towering teen. He walked forward, listening and disappeared around the corner, heading towards the gardens. The others exchanged looks, but then followed after him, rounding the corner towards the garden. Whatever it was, it apparently wasn't in the garden. He was still turned around, trying to find the source of the 'noise' he heard. "Up there…" he mumbled and looked up to the second floor.

At one of the windows was the familiar black form of Gouto pawing furiously at the window pane. Rise cocked her head, "Why is Gouto-kun pawing at that window?"

"Maybe he's locked in. Cats do that sometimes," Kanji replied.

"But why would…?" Yukiko started, but another voice cut her off.

"_Is someone outside? Hello?"_

"W-Who said that…!?" Yosuke asked, getting into a defensive position and looking around. A sharp, tapping noise responded and all eyes fell. Staring up at them through a grate of some kind was Naoto.

"If this pile wasn't unsteady enough…" she muttered, looking down for a second while the others gathered around.

"Naoto-kun, what are you doing in there?" Yukiko asked, kneeling down. "It looks like you're a prisoner or something," she added, shaking her head.

"Call it extreme house arrest…" Naoto sighed, "My grampa found me digging around for information in the attic yesterday and he wasn't particularly pleased when I told him why." She shook her head, "Not only that, but he took Gouto and my cell phone away last night. You were trying to call me Chie-senpai. Did something happen?"

"Nanako-chan was… taken last night," Chie explained. Naoto was about to speak, but Chie raised a hand, "That's not it. The person who took her was Namatame, that guy having the affair with that Yamano lady."

"Did you find any clues? How about checking the TV today?"

"He was driving a delivery truck with a TV stashed in the back. It's registered to him and… well, it was kinda still in front of Senpai's house," Rise said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "And we checked inside the TV today; nothing. There wasn't a new dungeon and I couldn't sense Nanako-chan at all."

"I-It's like Nana-chan and that guy disappeared," Teddie said, frowning, "Y-You have to know what happened, Nao-chan! Where could they be? Nana-chan must be so scared…"

"… I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine at the moment. I don't have the faintest idea where they could be," Naoto whispered, gazing away. She shook her head, "I find my father's journal and then this happens… nothing makes any sense anymore…"

"Find anything out 'bout your parents in his journal?" Kanji asked.

Naoto nodded, "Quite… I found out my parents had an arranged marriage."

"Oh, ouch… how did that work out?" Yosuke wondered out loud.

She shook her head, "I haven't read yet… Everyone, the only time I'm being allowed out of here is for school. You'll have to find out what's happening and I suggest being inconspicuous if you must see me." She closed her eyes, "I have a feeling that my grampa will have escorts at school the moment the bell rings."

"Why did he do this? This is a little overboard," Souji commented.

"That I don't know either…" she trailed and looked back for a moment, "Someone's coming. Get out of here and start looking for clues… the last thing I need is any of you getting in trouble."

He was about to say more, but a knocking at the far door in the basement alerted him. He nodded and then looked at the others, "Let's go. We'll be back, Naoto."

They didn't get a reply. She was already gone.

oOoOoOo

Souji's cell phone was ringing non-stop as they walked around Inaba, looking for clues. Finally, he pulled it out, looking at the caller ID. Why would Adachi be calling him? Maybe they found out something about Nanako's disappearance? He shrugged and opened it, raising it to his ear, "Souji speaking."

"_A-ah! S-Souji! Your uncle!"_

"… What do you mean my uncle? Did something happen? Is he okay?"

He stopped walking and the others paused, looking back at the mention of his uncle.

"_O-okay… it was like this. I was going to get him coffee like always and then I went back to the office. I don't know how, but… he's gone."_

Souji's eyes widened for a split second, but then narrowed, "Adachi, he could've just stepped outside or some--"

"_No! I checked with everyone in the station to see if he walked by and nothing! I'm heading towards the shopping districts to see if he somehow slipped out… Oh wait, I see you!"_

Souji blinked and lowered the phone, raising his eyes up. Waving frantically a few blocks away and running towards them was Adachi. His fingers got tangled as he pocketed his cell phone, but then he was full out running towards them. Kanji scowled, "The hell's he doing here?"

"My uncle 'disappeared' so he's checking the district," Souji replied, "Guess it won't hurt if he helps us…"

He trailed as Teddie yelped and Rise gasped, "Oh my God!"

"AHHH!"

Adachi was yelling in pain and the sky seemed to ripple around him. Everyone stared, horrified because, the moment they blinked, Adachi was gone. Silence rang for a moment until Souji raised his phone and hit re-dial.

_We're sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please hang up and try again._

He tried again… and again, but the message played over and over for the Investigation Team to hear.

_We're sorry. The number you have reached is no longer available. Please hang up and try again._

"W-W-Where… did he…?" Yosuke couldn't even get the whole question out, but it was understandable. Hell, it wasn't every day that someone just… disappeared into thin air; right for everyone to see except… Around them, shoppers continued to hustle about like nothing happened, shop keepers swept their store steps and organized their merchandise, children continued to walk and chat and laugh…

What the hell was going on?

oOoOoOo

Me: Bed time again… Sleep calling… review please.


	11. Fragment

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 11: Fragment

oOoOoOo

_Toshihiro frowned, looking into the dining room. Ever since they moved in together, him and Maria hadn't said so much as simple passing greetings or bade each other good night before disappearing into separate bedrooms. He knew a few things like how she enjoyed sitting outside in the garden when it was sunny and when it rained, she would sit in here with a steaming cup of tea and a book before her. Today, however, she sat in a purple yukata, minus drink and novel, and just stared at the rain, her hair spilling over her shoulders. Something about her aura seemed distant with a hint of anxiety, something he'd never felt this strongly before. The wedding was in a week so he couldn't blame her, but…_

"_How long are you going to stand there, Shirogane-kun?"_

_He blinked, but she hadn't turned away from the glass door. How long did she know he had been standing there? Frowning, he entered the room wordlessly and sat down at the table, taking off his hat. For once, he didn't have any work today so his cloak resided in the room and he was clothed in a black yukata similar to hers. For a while, it was nothing but silence, save for the rain softly falling outside and making gently pats against the dampened earth._

"… _Why are we doing this?" Maria asked suddenly, turning slowly away from the window and looking down at the table. She never looked at him. He had never seen her face once for the several weeks they've been here. "Why… did we have to do this?" she sighed, "We don't know each other besides what my father has told me and that was barely anything. So far, all I know is, you're quiet, polite, and distant. This is about the longest time we've ever been in the same room."_

_Well, that much he had to agree with. How sad was it they never ate together? Well, they were detectives, but in Japan, she wasn't given as many cases because she was female. She had to reside in the house while he was gone and… wow, that just made the lack of being together sadder._

"_Are you homesick?"_

_She tensed at his voice, but then shook her head, "N-not at all…"_

"_Don't say that… just… tell me what's wrong," he said quietly, looking at her._

_Once again, she shook her head, "No, that's unprofessional… my father has raised me better."_

"_Please, something is troubling you. You're not drinking tea as you commonly do," Toshihiro said, frowning._

"… _Maybe I am a little homesick. I have three younger siblings and we're all detectives of the same caliber," she whispered, raising a sleeved hand to her face, "The Miller name was widely known in England and there was no person we didn't serve if they came to our door." She shook her head, "I'm… just not use to having no one to talk to at home and… being so unaccepted. I haven't had a single case here and the several times I've been to town to assist anyone, they turn me away."_

_His sharp eyes noticed her trembling and she stared wiping her face, "My father was so eager to be rid of me. I was upstaging him at home and in the community. I-I was only able to pack so little too. I wasn't allowed to bring anything to remind me of home and no matter how many letters I write, they all get returned because the address changed."_

"_They moved?" he asked, surprised. Her shaking was harder as she nodded. Well, that wasn't fair. She was alone out in this country and she couldn't contact any of her loved ones. He… really wasn't helping either. Suddenly, he remembered something and fished in his sleeve. He pulled out an envelope and passed it across the table. She stopped wiping her eyes and stared. Hesitantly, she took the envelope and opened it._

"… _Oh my God… this is my brother's hand writing…"_

"_It came in the mail today," Toshihiro explained, "I was going to give it to you soon… er…"_

_He blinked, his breath catching in his throat as he noticed her looking up now. Her eyes were red, but… they were the most stunning shade of crystal blue. Her lips were a pale rosy pink and curved into the softest smile as she said, "Thank you…" His heart hammered against his chest and he felt his cheeks flare. She tilted her head, "Shirogane-kun… are you ill?"_

"… I just shook my head and looked away. How embarrassing," Naoto read. She was still stuck in the basement after school. Just as she predicted, her grandfather had sent Yakushiji and another servant to pick her up from school and bring her home just for… this again. Well, on a positive note, she still had the tube, her father's journal, and the flashlight. On the downside, after being told Dojima and Adachi had disappeared during lunch, there wasn't anything she could do. Between reading the journal and solving the disappearances, she would actually like a break from reading her father's personal thoughts.

She sighed and turned the page, knowing it was just this or staring in the darkness. Maybe… he wrote sometime before December… she couldn't leave the possibility out.

With the flashlight illuminating the pages, she flipped, scanning the words. Wedding, getting to know her mother better, Mokoi… wait… who was Mokoi? And what was a Jack Frost? Naoto opened to the page at the beginning of the entry and started reading quietly, "It was at least midnight and, for once, I was getting a decent nights rest. Of course, that was when the scream happened…"

_Toshihiro shot up in bed and looked around dazedly, confused. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the bed next to him, staring. Something seemed off, but what… …?!_

"_Maria! Maria, where are you!?" he yelled. Without bothering to throw on any clothes, he raced out of the room and down stairs in his boxers. "Maria!" he called again, looking around as he reached the bottom floor and ran around, checking the rooms. He saw her standing in the doorway to the kitchen, shaking in her nightgown. He ran over to her, "Maria, wha--"_

"_W-What is that?"_

_Her voice trembled as she pointed and he blinked, following her hand. The refrigerator was open and standing there, staring back with its odd, gem-like eyes was a kind of decaying creature Mokoi. It blinked and grabbed a small bottle off the bottom shelf quickly, still staring at Maria as it closed the door with its deformed tendril of a hand. It then turned and waddled away._

_Oh boy… he forgot to mention that to Maria._

"_T-Toshihiro-kun… w-what the… what was that thing in our fridge?" she asked, looking at him with the most amusing bewildered expression. He was about to respond when she shrieked again, jumping on him suddenly and he looked down._

_White with his blue hat, collar, and boots, Jack Frost looked upset, "I'm hee sorry! I hoo wanted some hee ice!"_

_Toshihiro couldn't help, but start laughing. It was difficult with Maria in his arms, but he got a cup down and filled it with ice, handing it to the little ice creature who clapped excitedly and took it. She blinked and stared at him, "… you have some explaining to do."_

"… _Yes, ma'am…"_

"_**Toshihiro, did something happen?"**_

"_Oh God… now your cat talks… I think I'm going mental," Maria sighed, "No… I must still be dreaming."_

_Gouto frowned at the doorway, __**"No, no… there's**__** much that must be explained…"**_

"G-Gouto!?" Naoto gasped, standing up. It couldn't be the same Gouto. This book was at least twenty years old; he would have to be a kitten if it was the same Gouto. She scanned the next sentence and it sounded like Gouto was an adult. This was impossible! Cats could only live for sixteen years, twenty or more depending on how well they're cared for. There was something wrong with this.

The tube in her pocket clicked.

oOoOoOo

Souji walked home after saying good bye to Yukiko at the Amagi Inn. The bus dropped him off in the shopping districts and he couldn't help, but pause and look around. Adachi had been standing right here. Maybe if the cast had been removed Saturday instead of today, he could've acted sooner and saved the bumbling detective. Couldn't save Nanako… couldn't save his Uncle…

Couldn't even save his Uncle's partner when he was thirty feet in front of him…

He shook his head, walking up to the foyer of his Uncle's house, opening the door slowly. He had the urge to call 'I'm home' but there was no one to say it too. The house was silent, broken by the dog barking outside. The TV was off and the scent of dinner or coffee was absent. It just seemed cold even after he closed the door, shaking his head. He thought he had escaped this feeling, but no. It was like home all over again.

He walked into the living room and stared at the table. The broken kotatsu was still out and his eyes looked over at the spot Nanako usually sat. He could see her smile and sing the Junes theme song when he said they would get a new kotatsu. Looking over at the couch, he could see Dojima sitting there, reading his paper until Nanako said something to him. The top folded and he lowered it, looking at his daughter with a grin.

The image faded as he blinked and then looked down. Every instant in life could be avoided if necessary actions were taken, but as always, the warning signs were nothing beyond unnoticeable. He sighed, knowing that moping around on the subject wasn't going to get anything done. He would just have to solve this mystery with the others; same with the TV murders. They were in on this together… he just wished that his family didn't have to get involved…

Shuffling his feet, he opened the fridge, pulling out some ingredients for a single dinner, but then paused, looking around. Something felt off. He shook his head and took out the cutting board to slice some leeks. A simple bowl of miso would be enough for him, but he stopped cutting, glancing over his shoulder. Strange… then again, the feeling of being watched was normal. His personas tended to rough house and give him a migraine anyway.

Almost an hour later, he turned the stove off and poured the contents of the pot into a bowl when a soft, high pitched sound started ringing in his head. His brows furrowed and he looked back, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He wasn't alone… someone or something was in here, but how exactly was another story. The front door was securely locked and the chances of someone breaking in were extremely low. Everyone in this town knew this was a detective's home. They wouldn't be so brain dead as to…

The siren sound started to become louder and he winced, trying to find the source. It was like nail against glass continuously ringing over and over in his skull. Not only was he rattled, but he could hear the irritated snarls and yells from his many personas. He clutched his head, shutting his eyes as the sound became defining, a yell slipping through his normally sealed lips. What manner of device or creature could make such a horrid, earsplitting sound!?

He stumbled into the conjoined living room and down the hall, trying to escape, but it just wailed on. It could almost split his head in half if it really wanted to try. During his tumbling, he failed to notice the air begin to ripple and distort, instead digging into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He speed dialed the last number he called and waited for a response.

"_Huh? Souji? Isn't it a bit late to be calling?"_

"Y-Yosuke…! Something's happening! I-I can't…. u-uuuuaaAHHH!"

Souji's cell phone clattered to the ground in the now empty Dojima Residence.

"_S-Souji! What happened!? What's going on? Dude, can you hear me!? SOUJI!!"_

oOoOoOo

Me: … so what? I made the leader disappear. I'm not finished. Review please.


	12. Shattering

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 12: Shattering

oOoOoOo

Naoto should have figured that her luck with retaining her father's journal would be short lived. When she awakened the next morning, it had been removed from her jacket. This was becoming very aggravating and it had only been two days at most. She sighed and closed her eyes hoping maybe Minato would appear this time so she could speak to him. Instead, she felt like she was transported to a dark training hall. It seemed oddly familiar, illuminated faintly by torches lined up against the walls. Chanting filled her ears, echoing in her mind and suddenly, a crisp, older male's voice called to her.

"_So, the next one has arrived finally… after eleven years since the last one's passing…"_

"**Naoto… you made it."**

She looked up, finding Minato had suddenly appeared before her. He smiled, **"You brushed against the truth finding dad's journal, but Yakushiji-san must have taken it while you slept." **He shook his head, **"Grandfather is trying to keep you away from our true family lineage, but he won't succeed if you have come here. Tell me, has Gouto been guiding you?"**

"… Gouto was taken away. I haven't been able to speak to him for two days," she admitted, scowling from her frustration.

"**When he comes to get you, will you be ready for your destiny to unfold?" **Minato asked, basically brushing aside her answer. She raised an eyebrow, perplexed at his certainty in Gouto, but then nodded. **"Heh, that old cat… eighteen generations and the nineteenth is before him. The tube knows who holds the power now," **he said, smirking, **"I'll be back when its time sister…"**

Naoto opened her eyes and the scene disappeared, replaced by the darkness that was her basement in the early morning. Sunlight spilled into the confine and she rose to her feet at the insistent knocking at the door.

"_Shirogane-sama, it's time for school."_

"… I'll be right there, Yakushiji-san."

No time for more questions. She would just have to wait.

oOoOoOo

"G-Guys… Something… happened to Souji last night."

Chopsticks paused as Yosuke spoke. They were seated on the roof top minus their leader and didn't try dwelling on it, but something about Yosuke's tone unnerved them. Slowly, he drew his cell phone and started pressing buttons, "I keep my conversations recorded. Here… this is the one from last night…"

_Beep!_

"_Huh? Souji? Isn't it a bit late to be calling?"_

"_Y-Yosuke…! Something's happening! I-I can't… u-uuuuaaAHHH!"_

To hear their leader yell in such a matter made everyone's blood run cold. The food balanced on Kanji's chopsticks fell, Yukiko's eyes widened, Chie swallowed what was in her mouth, and Rise's hand started to shake. Naoto, on the other hand, remained as she was, but was just as equally startled at this sudden development.

"I have a feeling… whatever took Nanako-chan and Dojima-san came back and took Souji," Yosuke said, "It's taking everyone…"

"What we don't know is what it is," Naoto said, looking down at her bento box. "From what you told me about Adachi's disappearance leads me to suspect that this is, in no way, a human behind it. To disappear into thin air is impossible by any human means and the distortion…"

"Ugh, this is sounding more and more like that movie. Ever since you found out about your brother, weird things started happening," Chie sighed. "It's bizarre, but… this is just like Raidou Kuzunoha. That girl in the opening disappeared… what was her name…? Uh, Rin! That's it! Also, you don't think that since Souji disappeared that we're all going to be next, right?"

"Chie-senpai, this ain't the movies. That won't happen," Kanji said, "Besides, disappearing again? I don' wanna think my shadows back…"

"Ha… you're shadow wouldn't be back. Instead, we would be mauled by demons," Chie said, laughing at her joke, but it sounded forced, nervous almost.

Yukiko frowned, "Can we stop joking around please? Souji-kun's gone… what do we do now?"

"What else? We have to find out what's happening like always," Yosuke said, rising to his feet. "We'll find out what the hell's going on and save Souji. We'll save Nanako-chan, Dojima-san, and Adachi too! This isn't the TV murders, but I have a feeling if we don't act, it will be just as bad."

"Whatever it is, I'll kick its ass!" Kanji yelled, standing up. His food fell to the ground, but he didn't care. "Whatever's messin' around with us is gonna pay!"

"It better be paying for your lunch tomorrow too," Rise muttered, looking away and shaking her head.

oOoOoOo

"Please forgive me, Shirogane-sama…"

"It isn't your fault, Yakushiji-san…"

Naoto walked to the bottom of the basement stairs and looked back as Yakushiji closed the door, locking it again. She stared a little longer at the door, but then turned away, walking across the dimly lit room to her corner to sit down. No homework, no book… she reached in her school bag and pulled out the tube from Gouto. Something about it seemed different, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It felt slightly warm and seemed lighter in both weight and appearance.

She closed her eyes, clutching the tube and wondered if…

The training hall appeared before her again. In the center where Minato had been standing previously, however, was Gouto. His green eyes glowed from the flickering torch flames and his ears twitched as he sat calmly and stared at her. He cat grin curved sharper.

"**That's right… your brother has given you a gift in remembrance of him. The remaining part of him you hold within your soul. I believe that it goes by the god of medicine's name… Sukuna-Hikona, your persona."**

"Is there something wrong with that?" Naoto asked. Gouto shook his head.

"**No… not at all, summoner."**

Naoto frowned, unsure if she had heard Gouto correctly. Summoner? There was no such thing. That was all a work of fiction and special effects. "Gouto, have you been getting into the cat nip?"

"**Your friends are in danger and you question my mentality? I knew this would be difficult. Your grandfather did an efficient job… almost."**

Chanting started to ring throughout the room again, ringing in her ears and she looked around. Gouto closed his eyes.

"**You can hear them, can't you? The voices of your ancestors ring in this room. You've been hearing my voice even before you were granted entrance here."**

"… That's right… you knew my father… Gouto, what… no, WHO are you exactly?" Naoto asked, but then a squeaking noise reached her ears. She looked down, finding that the tube was starting to unscrew itself. Her eyes widened as it opened, a bright green light blinding her vision…

"**The time is soon, Naoto… when I can finally call you a full-fledged summoner… This is your first case. What do you see?"**

…

_Footsteps struck the pavement as two people ran through the night._

"_Wait! I think we're safe…"_

_Both paused and Yosuke looked back, staring at the sky. It wasn't shifting just like it had been back at the district. Maybe it was only limited to a few areas for kidnapping people. He sighed and looked over at Chie. He had been walking her home after shopping late at Junes, but that thing just… appeared. In fact, she was still on edge, glancing around nervously, "A-Are you sure we lost… whatever that was?"_

"_I'm not sure… but I don't see it anywhere…" he trailed, eyes widening as the air rippled again. That annoying, high pitch wail started to shrilly ring in his ears again. He had heard it back at Junes, but it was worse now. "U-Ugh! Chie, let's go!" he shouted, turning on his heel to run._

_Chie shook her head and yelled, "Where Yosuke!? I'm tired… I just wanna go home…"_

"_You won't be able to go home if you just stand there! Hurry!"_

_Despite her continuous protesting, he grabbed her hand and dragged her along just as the wave's magnitude increased near her. It was difficult running through town with that constant siren-like whistle in his ears and it seemed like it was getting louder and louder. Soon, it was at a point he couldn't focus on his current task and his feet clipped together. With a startled cry, he tumbled to the ground and Chie fell on his back._

"_Ouch! What the hell, Yosuke!? …? Y-Yosuke? Are you okay?" Chie asked nervously as she got off his back. He wasn't getting up even though she was off him. Instead, he was on the ground, holding his head and trying desperately not to yell, sweat forming on his brow. "Yosuke, what's wrong?" she asked again, but then looked up. The sky was distorted. Whatever they were running from was drawing closer. She was ready to get to her feet, but Yosuke was groaning now. Chie looked between him and the distortion getting closer, "C-Come on, Yosuke! Get up!"_

_She grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up again, forcing him to follow even if she was basically dragging him. He was stumbling after her as she ran. Her eyes darted around to possible places they could hide, but he was making her go slower and slower as they approached the banks of the Samegawa River, "Uh! Y-Yosuke! Come on! At least try running!"_

"_I know! I-I… god! Stop! Ouch! S-Susano-o!!" Yosuke exclaimed, releasing her hand. He stumbled towards the riverbank and tripped, falling to his hip and proceeded to rolling down the hill before she could stop him. Chie ran down after him, but he stopped rolling at the rocks next to the river, still writhing on the ground in pain. She didn't understand. What was causing this to happen and what was wrong with Susano-o?_

_Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like a continuous chirping sound in her head, but soon, it drew out so fast it sounded like a high pitch, almost shrill siren wail. Her eyes widened and her body started to shake. She barely registered that Yosuke was panting and starting to get up while she firmly clapped her hands over her ears, biting her lip. Was this what Yosuke had been hearing? I-It was… ghastly! And it couldn't be possible, but Suzuka Gongen was in pain from it as well._

"_Egh! S-Stop!" she cried, falling to her knees. It felt like a tug and her arms were wrenched away from her head. The wail was ear-splitting and she screamed. Yosuke jumped, but then said something. She didn't catch it. She was falling backwards into some void. Her vision was swimming and soon, nothing._

"_Chie! A-Ahhh…!" Yosuke scrambled back as Chie disappeared right next to him and he looked around, trying to find any trace of her. What happened to the ringing in his ears? He had seriously screwed up this time. She wasn't anywhere and that distortion…_

_He scrambled to his feet as a ripple appeared before his eyes and ran in the opposite direction._

…

Naoto blinked, frowning. So, that's how everyone was disappearing… but why did it change targets? Was Yosuke too much trouble fighting back or was it just because he was running? Was it ambushing its victims? Was there any way to save them where ever they had been taken to or was it too late? It was too many questions right now. She still had to figure out how to get out of the basement to even help the others.

"**Did you see, Naoto? We'll have to tread this carefully… get some sleep. We will discuss more tomorrow."**

"W-Wait… Gouto, how are you still speaking to me?"

"… **I will explain everything. Trust me."**

His voice fell silent and she blinked again. The hall disappeared again, changing back into the basement. She stared for a moment, but then looked down at the tube still in her hands. It was sealed tightly, but something told her trying to open it with her hands was out of the question. She sighed and moved over to her makeshift bed.

This would just take time, but would it be enough to save her remaining friends? She dreamed restlessly that night.

oOoOoOo

Me: One by one, two by two… it all falls apart. Please review.


	13. Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus

Warning: Spoilers for Devil Summoner within chapter.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 13: Break

oOoOoOo

Nanako and Namatame…

Dojima and Adachi…

Souji…

Chie…

Naoto opened her eyes to the training hall, frowning. Yosuke had disappeared before her eyes and Rise not too long after. The peculiar pattern of how everyone was disappearing troubled her greatly. Not only that, but now only Yukiko and Kanji remained. Was the town just slowly disappearing into some unknown void? She inhaled sharply, feeling a pulse rush through her body and the image of Yukiko shrieking flashed before her eyes. So now it was just down to herself and Kanji. What could possibly be taking Gouto so long?

A hurried knock drew her mind out of the dim training hall and she looked up. The moonlight was spilling into the room via the grate, but a dark shadow was looming beyond it. Evening… wasn't it a little late for someone to be here?

"Naoto…! Oui! Naoto!"

"Kanji-kun, what are you doing here? It's late and if my grampa or anyone catches you…" she trailed as she got to her feet and walked over to the grate. It was difficult for her to make out the boy's face, but she could sense his anxiety. She climbed on the stool she had fashioned out of a few buckets and old boxes filled with cleaning supplies. "You need to get out of here," she whispered, looking at him, but also glancing around, "You can't get caught."

"You're worrying about your gramps, but that's not it. Whatever caught senpai might come here! It got Yukiko-senpai just a while ago!"

"Keep your voice down! And how do you know that?" she asked.

"It ain't that late and it's Saturday! I was takin' something to the Amagi Inn an' then she disappeared right at the door!" Kanji hissed, "You're a sitting duck in there!"

"You're not helping by coming here and making yourself a target," Naoto replied calmly, "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you in here," Kanji said quietly, "There has to be some way to get ya out."

Okay, Kanji was freaking out over the other disappearances. There was definitely no talking him out of this, but there was no way out of this room either. The door was locked on the other side and Gouto…

"… Kanji-kun, do you think you could get Gouto out of the room he's locked in? If you get him, I think there's a way I can escape this room," she whispered. It was a long shot, but she had wasted enough time. She wasn't going to break under her grandfather's punishment; not when she had come this far in learning everything.

"Uh… I guess I could try…" he said, sounding a little unsure. He rose to his feet and moved away. Naoto watched, gripping the grate. At least he was wearing his winter clothes. Those were hard to make out, but his hair stood out, a blaring contrast to the darkness. He was looking around for something, but then disappeared from view. Her eyes widened when she heard the front doorbell ring and the front door open. She heard some of the conversation fade in and out, but it was over as soon as it started. Someone walked past the basement door and walked upstairs. He had gotten into the house somehow? But how could he…? Oh wait… she had borrowed a few sewing tools from him to make something so maybe that was his excuse to get in. She had to admit; that was clever.

Padded feet landed softly on the ground and trotted over to the grate.

"**What a helpful boy. Naoto, are you still in there?"**

"Unfortunately."

"**Hmph… Alright. You need to go back to the training hall and listen closely to the chanting. Those words your ancestors are saying will help you escape."**

She nodded and got down, walking over to her normal spot. Gouto sat down outside of the grate and watched patiently as she closed her eyes. Her grandfather had taught her basic meditation before as a method of calming herself down, but now, it brought her to the shrine. The closing door to the Estate was a quiet click as she started listening to the chanting. It was long and ten minutes had passed before she even started whispering it under her breath, following their voices.

She repeated it over and over again, not registering the voices dying down. A hand rested on her shoulder and she jumped, opening her eyes. Minato was looking down at her, smiling, **"Let's bust you out then."**

Naoto nodded and rose to her feet, moving slowly. The training hall disappeared as her hand slipped into her pocket and she withdrew the tube. There was something different about it; probably the blue tinge around it now, but she closed her eyes, holding it before her as she chanted the same words, bowing her head. The tube shook in her hand and the top started to twist, squeaking as it unscrewed. It lifted, a blinding green light flooding the basement. She snapped her eyes opened and flicked her wrist. The green light shot out of the tube and a miniature explosion made her squint. When she opened her eyes fully, she was surprised to see Sukuna-Hikona floating before her, his glowing blade in hand and butterfly wing-like coat flared behind his back.

"_Your orders, summoner?" _Sukuna-Hikona asked, yellow eyes staring at her. Naoto was silent. This was weird, but… wow. She shook her head, blinking and looked over at the door. Her grandfather could always get a new one.

"Break the door down if you can," she ordered while slipping the empty tube back into her pocket. The insect boy turned his head, looking at the door and then nodded.

"**Naoto, be ready to run."**

"Got it," she replied, just in time too. Sukuna-Hikona's winged coat flared before he bolted forward, swinging his blade and busting down the door with a resounding bang. She raced up the stairs, not at all surprised to see Yakushiji stop nearby, shocked at the destruction and her escape.

"Shirogane-sama!"

"Sorry, Yakushiji-san. I have a case I must look into," she said coolly. She turned on her heel and dashed forward, running out of the front door with Sukuna-Hikona by her side. It was nice to be outside again at her own decision instead of forcibly incarcerated in her basement. A black shadow out of the corner of her eye approached and she looked down to see the green eyes of Gouto looking back.

"**Good job, Naoto. You are quite the prodigy. Now, let's go to a place that I can tell you everything without being disturbed."**

"Naoto! Your gramps's comin'!" Kanji exclaimed his sewing supplies in hand. Oh, he wasn't lying about getting those back. He ran towards her as she looked past him. Her grandfather was running towards the front door. Like hell she was about to get caught.

"This is not my normal detective behavior…"

"**Detectives must escape after being captured too. Don't feel too bad."**

"Right…" she sighed and ran into the darkness after Kanji. Her grandfather's shouts were inaudible as they disappeared into the night.

oOoOoOo

By the time they stopped, they were far in the grassland outskirts of Inaba. Naoto sat down, letting out heavy breath, "I thought we would never get away."

"Damn. Your gramps called the police in like- what- fifteen seconds and they chased us all over the freaking town," Kanji panted, sitting down too. She looked at him for a moment, but then felt her left shoulder get weighed down. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sukuna-Hikona sitting there, quite pleased with his actions. Gouto leapt into her lap and curled up, silent.

"**I think this is an adequate place."**

She didn't say a word, looking down at the black cat. He looked up at her, green eyes flashing.

"**There's much that you aren't aware of Naoto… How far did you get in your father's journal?"**

"… Oh, the entry where mother met 'Mokoi' and 'Jack Frost'," Naoto replied. Kanji raised an eyebrow, wondering who the hell she was talking to.

"**Ah, Mokoi. I remember that evening… Mokoi had a habit of climbing out of his tube and going into the fridge for orange juice. Toshihiro finally just started leaving a bottle on the bottom shelf for him with juice in it. As for Jack Frost, it was summer… he usually craves ice to help him get through the heat."**

"But what are a 'Mokoi' and a 'Jack Frost'? Why could I summon Sukuna-Hikona outside of the TV world?" she asked, completely ignoring that fact Kanji was looking at her like she had gone crazy. Gouto purred.

"**That movie is not as fictional as people believe today. This world is plagued by demons, some friends, some not. Few people in the world still keep the peace between them and us, but it's because they look to us, one the oldest clans in the world."**

"But the Shirogane name is…"

"**Five generations… I've said before, that was a recent turn of the century idea. In truth, it is another clan… MY clan… the Kuzunoha Clan of Devil Summoners."**

"K-Kuzunoha? W-Wait, what?!" Naoto exclaimed. Kanji's eyes widened.

"**Your father was Raidou Kuzunoha the 18****th****. Your brother would've been the 19****th**** had your father and grandfather not have gotten on bad terms because of the Kirijo Group's experiment. Hm… you'll be the first female to take the title of Raidou Kuzunoha…"**

She didn't respond, silence in shock. The Shirogane title… was an alias for the Kuzunoha clan? Demons? This all seemed too fantastical.

"Naoto, you okay?"

"Huh?!"

She just remembered Kanji's presence and his confused expression. "Kuzunoha? Are we talking about that movie? It seems a bit… off topic?"

"… Forgive me. I just found out some… startling information," she replied, still mulling over the news. Actually, it did make sense… the tube, the claw marks when the room and garden were destroyed, the training hall… bad terms, what the hell did that--?

"_Naoto, something's here!" _Sukuna-Hikona exclaimed suddenly, jumping into the air. Gouto started hissing and leapt off of Naoto's lap. The young detective rose to her feet, confused, but blinked as Kanji rubbed his head.

"Kanji-kun, are you alright?"

"Huh? Y-Yea… I'm… fine. Just a headache or somethin'…" he muttered, but then grimaced. "Tch! Do you hear a high pitch noise like a whistle? It's starting to bug the shit outta me."

"…!! A whistling!?" Naoto exclaimed.

Kanji nodded and then clutched his head harder, "Shit! It's starting to get louder!"

"Get up, Kanji-kun! We can't stay here!" Naoto yelled, grabbing his arm to pull him to his feet, but something caught her upside the head, knocking her away. She stumbled to keep her balance and rubbed her chin, glaring behind Kanji, but nothing was there. "Gouto, what just attacked me?"

"**It's not what attacked you. It's what's keeping you back… He's in the clutches of a demon."**

"You can't be serious! There has to be something we can do…!" she gasped as Kanji yelled suddenly and disappeared in the same manner the others had. "Kanji-kun? Kanji-kun! Gouto! Where did the demon take him?" she demanded, looking at the cat.

"**The Dark Realm… Think of it as a reflection of this world except the occupants are demons instead of humans. Usually, demons will not harm humans, but some are aggressive and will take people into their world."**

"… There must be a way to get there," Naoto murmured, looking back at the spot Kanji had been. Geez, she really couldn't save anyone right now, could she?

"**We need to ride to Shinoda the moment the train starts running tomorrow. There is a place we must go in order to enter the Dark Realm that is also important to the Kuzunoha clan. If you're going to be a summoner, we would have to go there sooner or later."**

Naoto stared at Gouto, silent, but then looked down at her watch. Wow, it was really late after everything that happened. "… We should go rest at the station. It will be a few hours until the station opens, but too much time has passed," she said calmly, "Nanako-chan, Dojima-san, Adachi-san, Senpai and the others… they're all in danger. Hopefully, no one is injured."

"**Stay positive. Your friends are careful. They probably tried finding each other."**

"Hopefully… Sukuna-Hikona, come," she said as she started walking back towards town. The insect boy landed on her shoulder, his wings folding shut and sword disappearing. Gouto padded at her heels.

"**The police will still be around…"**

"I know and I have a way of getting around. Just worry about showing me this 'place' in Shinoda."

"**Of course…"**

oOoOoOo

Me: Hm… one demon won't be enough in the Dark Realm…. Oh well, my next post will be at 54 reviews or more.


	14. Split

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 14: Split

oOoOoOo

"**This path hasn't been used in years, but she must be keeping it clear."**

"Clear for you maybe…" Naoto replied, pushing aside another branch in her way. The moment they arrived in Shinoda the next morning, Gouto started leading her into the forest down a walk worn path. If it had been a path years ago, it had been forgotten for some time. It was obscured by branches on all sides and Naoto was having trouble following Gouto. He was small enough to avoid them, but she had to stop several times when a particularly large one was in her way, or Sukuna-Hikona was knocked off. She caught him just before he fell this time, "Are you okay?"

"_Not in this forest! This shouldn't be happening!" _Sukuna-Hikona exclaimed, obviously ticked at the branches.

"**For being a soul remainder from Minato, I'm sure that must be the reason. Most demons traverse through here no problem."**

"_Yippee for them…"_ that sounded more like Minato this time.

"**Hush, we're here…"**

Gouto stopped walking and Naoto stepped out of the woods, holding Minato to her chest. It was an old, decaying shrine with no title. Two stone fox guardians stood by the stairs and to the side of the path she stood was a disused washstand. The air was cool, a bit foggy, but none the less, a feeling of safety emanated from the area.

She watched Gouto walk up the stairs and stop where a bell was enshrined.

"**Ring the bell."**

She blinked, but then nodded. Slowly, she walked up the stairs, looking around for a second longer before pulling the bell string. There was a soft chiming as the bells rattled. She stepped back at a crow's caw, eyes darting around again. Where was that coming from?

"It has been a while since a Raidou Kuzunoha has come here…"

With a start, Naoto looked back at the shrine. A woman garbed in dark robes covering her entire body and hooding her head stood tall before the bell, her arms crossed. Her eyes were obscured by her hood, but that was nothing. "… You have yet to earn the title, but if Gouto-Douji has lead you here, there is much more," the woman said coolly, "I am the Herald of Yatagarasu, the one who vouchsafes the peace of the Capital. Today, you have summoned me. Is there something amiss?"

"Gouto says you can get us to the Dark Realm. There is a demon kidnapping people in Inaba and I need to find it," Naoto explained.

"You have yet to pass the summoner trial. It is dangerous if I allow you to go into the Realm," the Herald warned. "Without proper training, being there can have hazardous effects. Are you still willing?"

"… Of course," Naoto replied.

"I see… Very well. I shall send you to the Dark Realm of the Capital with the Ritual of Entry," the Herald said.

"**Yasoinaba please…"**

The Herald just nodded and raised her hands. They came together as though she was in prayer and she bowed her head, chanting softly under her breath. Naoto held Minato closely, silent as the world started to spin in a sea of colors and glowing lights. It became faster and she closed her eyes before the feeling made her sick. In Sukuna-Hikona's form, Minato held onto Naoto's hands, closing his eyes too.

Floating, tug, lift, and…

Her feet hit wooden flooring and she almost fell over, shaking her head. Gouto landed on his paws, looking around.

"… **We seem to have landed at your house…"**

"But grampa is still…" she started, but then trailed, looking around. Everything had a purplish-red tinge from the sky and it almost seemed like it was sunset. However, this didn't feel like her home though the décor was the same. It was too… unsettling.

Letting go of Minato, he floated around the house, examining everything, gazing through Sukuna-Hikona's yellow eyes as he picked up a small photo. He set it down, silent for a moment, _"… I remember living here… it doesn't seem like much has changed."_

"Yes… Grampa likes keeping things in order…" Naoto said, following after Minato. Gouto walked quietly along, but then turned his head.

"**Do you hear something?"**

"Like what?" Naoto asked. Gouto turned his head again, ears twitching, but then looked up.

"**Upstairs… it sounds like a music box…"**

Naoto paused in the main hall, placing a hand on the stair rail a looked up, listening. There was a gentle sound of a music box and someone singing. She looked over at Minato, watching his antennae twitch. He blinked, _"M-Mom?"_

"M-Mom? But… what?" Naoto whispered, confused. She started ascending the stairs, listening to the voice. It sung quietly, accompanied by footsteps as they paced leisurely and the music box as it played. Naoto walked onto the flat of the second floor and moved down the hall, peaking into the room.

There was a tall female, adorned in a dark nightgown and robe with long, indigo blue hair flowing to her shoulders and curling at her upper back. She turned and Naoto saw her vivid crystal blue eyes upon the woman's flawless face, but they were gazing down at a small bundle in her arms.

"_Maria… is he asleep?"_

Naoto jumped as the man seemed to appear in a haze, walking over to her mom. Steely eyes, jet black hair kept short and maintained, and dressed in a white sleeping yukata, her father looked down at the bundle as her mom looked up. She smiled, nodding, _"Yes… Minato just fell asleep. He wanted a lullaby, that's all."_

"_Mhm… he wanted to see mom," _Toshihiro whispered. Naoto stepped forward, peering at the bundle now. The baby within the blanket was sleeping, mouth slightly open and one hand holding onto mother's nightgown. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and Naoto found herself to just be standing in her bedroom with Sukuna-Hikona and Gouto with her.

"… Gouto, what was that?" she asked, glancing at the cat.

He shook his head.

"**I'm afraid I don't know. The Dark Realm has mysteries that have yet to be solved. I think we should move on…"**

"Right. Minato?" she looked over at Sukuna-Hikona.

"_Hm? Oh… right behind you."_

She stared at him, "… Minato, are you okay?"

"… _I haven't seen mom or dad in ages. It's a little overwhelming…" _he whispered. He fluttered over to her and sat down on her shoulder, silent. She didn't blame him. To see their mom and dad after their accident… she shook her head. There was no time to dwell on this. She had to get out and—

Oh, now where was that crying coming from?

"_N-Naoto… mom and dad will be home soon. S-Stop crying…"_

"**How peculiar…"**

Gouto was standing at the railing, looking downstairs. A shadow image of a young Minato was walking around, awkwardly holding an infant in his tiny arms. It continued to cry loudly, but for what reason was beyond the three-year old boy. He was looking around frantically, but then disappeared from view into a hallway. Gouto blinked and looked over at the stairs, quickly running after Naoto as she jogged down the stairs. Where were her parents? Why was she just with Minato?

She stopped at the end of the hall, in the archway of the door leading into what was – or supposed to be - her grandfather's study. There was a piano in the room and Minato was sitting in the chair, his legs dangling towards the floor. Infant Naoto was still crying, lying against Minato as he reached for the keys, closing his eyes. He was trying to remember something. His hands started moving before he opened his eyes again. It was a simple, soft, and calm song floating from the keys, hauntingly reminiscent of the music box from the last scene. The crying covered it for a moment, but then it started quieting. The piano continued to play as the room changed back into the study.

"_Mom's lullaby… I always played it for you on the piano. The music box should be in this house somewhere…" _Minato said, small hands touching her shoulder. _"Why are we seeing these?"_

"**If I had an answer, I would tell you, Minato."**

"… I wonder if this world can take imprints of memories…" Naoto sighed, "How much has it recorded of my family?"

"_Minato! Naoto! Oh my god! Tadashi! Toshihiro!"_

"_Maria! Where?"_

Naoto backed out of the hallway, watching as her mother faded into view again. She was in tears, looking around hysterically. There was a difference. Her hair was now to her mid-back and she was wearing a yukata. It was probably an off day from work. Two pairs of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Naoto watched her dad and her grampa, younger, come down the stairs.

"_Nothing. They aren't upstairs and we've checked the whole house… Minato knows those tubes are dangerous. And he took his sister with him," _Toshihiro sighed, _"Those weren't just the small demons in those tubes. Dad, one of your demons was in that batch."_

"… _This is serious. Those demons are deadly," _Tadashi said, shaking his head. Maria shook her head, sobbing. Toshihiro walked forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He rubbed her back as she cried against him.

"_Shh… it will be alright. They're safe, Maria… they're…"_

A loud roar made everyone including Naoto, Minato, and Gouto turn towards the window. Tadashi's eyes widened, _"Cerberus! Don't hurt those children!"_

"_Cerberus?! You have Cerberus?! Dad!" _Toshihiro exclaimed and bolted out of the door with Maria. Tadashi followed in a second and Naoto raced after him. There was more snarling and roars as they ran to the gardens.

There! Next to the rose bushes was an older infant Naoto, clapping her hands and laughing. Maria gasped and jogged towards the little girl, shrieking as a large white lion with a scaled tail and yellow eyes pounced on Naoto. _"Cerberus! No!" _Tadashi shouted, alarmed. Toshihiro pulled a spare tube out of his jacket, the top almost undone as the fangs lowered over the infant. Naoto's own eyes widened. That demon was going to… lick her? Infant Naoto was giggling as the giant lion licked her face and then nuzzled her. She, in returned, tried petting its muzzle, but more smacked its nose, grabbing some fur instead. The cat demon just plopped to the ground on its stomach and growled, paws curled around the child.

Minato came running in suddenly with Jack Frost tailing after him, but then stopped when he saw his mom, dad, and grandfather looking down at him. _"… H-Hi,"_ he said nervously.

Naoto blinked and everything disappeared; everything, except for a large white lion with a scaled tail slumbering on the ground. Its slim body rose and fell as it inhaled and exhaled, a light growl escaping its mouth as it rolled to its side."… Could this be the same Cerberus from then?" she wondered out loud.

"**Demons are long-lived creatures… there's a chance and he would be a valuable demon on your side. He could probably make tracking down your friends easier…"**

"_Be careful how you approach him though. He might not remember you," _Minato warned. She nodded and approached slowly, taking off her hat as the giant cat's ear twitched. Its eyes started to open, yellow eyes flashing under white fur and it yawned, rows of fangs flashing. It closed its maw and stared at her, rising to its four clawed paws.

"… WHO ARE YOU?" it asked, growling under its breath.

"I'm… Naoto, Cerberus… it's been fourteen years since we last saw each other," Naoto replied, looking into the lion's eyes. It tilted its head, closing its open jaw and stepped forward, looking down at her. It was massive, taller than her, but she didn't let that intimidate her. Its nose curled as it sniffed her hair and face, snorting occasionally as it checked her over. That she had been expecting. What she hadn't was a large pink tongue to lap her face from her chin to her cheek with a force strong enough to make her almost fall back.

"NAOTO. I THOUGHT YOUR GRAMPA WOULD NEVER LET US PLAY AGAIN," Cerberus growled, "BUT NOW YOUR IN THE DARK REALM AS A SUMMONER. I GUESS YOU WANT YOUR STUFF BACK…"

"… Oh, so you took my stuff. We can worry about that later. I need your help, old friend," she said, smiling at the beast. She reached forward and scratched its ear. She could feel its body rumble as it purred contently and it pulled back, nipping her hand as carefully as it could.

"YOUR FATHER WANTED ME TO HELP IF YOUR BROTHER OR YOU EVER CAME. WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" it asked.

"My friends were brought here by a demon. I need your assistance to find them and also fight," Naoto explained. Cerberus looked at her, but then roared lightly.

"OF COURSE," was its simple answer.

oOoOoOo

Me: Cerberus and demon time. Review please.


	15. Piece

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 15: Piece

oOoOoOo

Naoto gazed around the world of Dark Yasoinaba, the Estate out of the corner of her eye. She had no idea where to start looking for the others and now she was wondering if they could defend themselves here. "Cerberus, would you be able to track down the others from scents?" she asked, looking at the lion.

"OF COURSE I CAN," Cerberus yowled, "JUST GIVE ME THE SCENT OF WHO YOU'RE SEEKING."

"I wish I had something of Nanako-chan's… but the last person I was around was Kanji-kun," Naoto sighed.

"_Let's try retracing your steps. If Nanako-chan disappeared by her house, then she might still be there," _Minato said, sitting on Cerberus's head.

"Ah… that's a good assumption," Naoto said, smiling, "Hopefully, she's there. If not…" She shook her head, "We'll be at the Dojima Residence. That will be our safe house here. I suppose we could scrounge up something for Nanako-chan's scent."

Naoto turned and started walking towards the central district of Inaba, but Cerberus grabbed the back of her jacket in his teeth. She looked back at the demon. He blinked and then turned. She could see his muscles under his fur, but she locked eyes with the beast as he growled, "GET ON MY BACK. IT WILL BE FASTER."

"… Well, if you're okay with that…" she muttered. Cerberus lowered to the ground, waiting as she walked over. She placed her hands on his scaly spine and hoisted herself up, throwing one leg over to straddle his back. She took hold of his mane, lowering herself down a little closer, "Alright… we need to go to the shopping district and cut through the northern area. The Dojima Residence is due north east from there."

"ALRIGHT! HOLD ON TIGHT!" Cerberus roared and leapt forward. A small cry escaped Naoto as the demon bounded forward, paws slamming against the street as he ran down the street. She closed her eyes almost, but as they raced into the shopping district, she forced herself to look around. Everything was the same except the demons that crawled, waddled, slithered, and flew up and down the sidewalks, passing the stores, all of which were closed.

"**Naoto! Demons coming in at four o' clock!"**

"What!?"

She looked up. Several demons were coming down from the sky and charging for Cerberus. She reached down and drew her revolver, leering. Two demons with lion heads, but the body of birds were descending fast so she took aim. She took several shots, causing them to snarl in pain but then had to cling to Cerberus as he roared, pouncing on the smaller demon. Minato leapt off Cerberus, wings spreading and beam sword appearing as he charged at the lion-birds. There was a bang as Minato casted Megidola and wiped them out, leaving the small demon, but then Naoto's gun cracked again as she took that one down with Cerberus.

"That wasn't too bad…" Naoto said, putting her gun away while Cerberus stood still, watching the demons disappear. Minato flopped back on the demon's mane, sword disappearing as he looked around. Gouto walked forward.

"**Nicely handled, but let's move on."**

"I SMELL ANOTHER HUMAN," Cerberus growled, eyes focused towards the residential area ahead.

"Hopefully it's Nanako-chan. She's not safe alone here," Naoto sighed as he started trotting forward. He only made it a few feet when someone bumped into Cerberus, falling back. They screamed, falling back at the sight of Cerberus. "Nanako-chan!" Naoto exclaimed, hopping down from Cerberus.

"N-Naoto-kun!" Nanako cried, getting to her feet. She was crying and rubbing her eyes, "I-It's scary here! I-I went home and big bro wasn't there a-and there's all these monsters!"

"Shh… it's okay now. I'm looking for your big bro and the others," Naoto said reassuringly. Nanako looked up at Naoto with some tears still falling and Naoto nodded, "Don't worry. You can come with me until we get somewhere safe. I have to find everyone who was brought here."

"… W-Why is this lion with you?" Nanako asked, biting her lip, "It's scaring me…"

"Cerberus won't hurt you. He just looks frightening, but I have known him for a long time," Naoto said, scratching Cerberus's ear. He laid down, ear twitching and Nanako watched, surprised. "Will you be able to carry both of us?" Naoto asked, looking at the lion.

"OF COURSE. YOU'RE NOT HEAVY AT ALL," he growled. She nodded and looked at Nanako, holding out a hand. There was a pause as the young girl looked between Naoto and Cerberus again, but then she spotted Minato.

"Uh… can I hold the butterfly boy when I'm on him?" Nanako asked, frowning. Naoto blinked, but then nodded, smiling.

"Of course."

Nanako seemed a little cheerier at that, but still approached Cerberus's side nervously. Naoto helped Nanako onto the lion's back. Minato walked over the lion's mane as she settled in and looked up at her, _"Just hold on tightly, Nanako-chan. We'll get you somewhere safe."_

"Oh, you talk too!" Nanako gasped as Naoto got on Cerberus's back.

Minato nodded, _"I'm Sukuna-Hikona, but you can call me Minato."_

"Okay, Minato-kun. You don't mind if I hold onto you, right?"

"_It's no problem, but if something attacks us, you have to let go,"_ he warned, stopping before her. Nanako nodded, smiling and took Minato into her arms, hugging him like a small doll. Naoto placed her arms around Nanako and took hold of Cerberus's mane.

"Okay, Cerberus. The Dojima Residence isn't too far from--"

"Uh, Naoto-kun, there are monsters at my house," Nanako said, frowning, "I was with the delivery man when we came here and we were at the house. He was helping me run from them, but we got split up a long time ago… I've been walking through town for a while."

"… Gouto, do you think the Estate is safe enough?" Naoto asked, eyes dropping to the cat by Cerberus. Gouto's ears twitched and he looked back.

"**Well, considering it's a summoners' home, I believe so. It might also have way back to Inaba."**

"Mhmm… let's try finding one more person so Nanako-chan isn't alone there. Cerberus, any scents?"

She watched him raise his head and sniff the air, nose wrinkling and straightening with each sniff. His eyes gleamed as he glanced back, "TWO ON THE RUN IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION. I BELIEVE IT'S A MALE AND FEMALE."

"It could be Souji-senpai and Yukiko-senpai or Yosuke-senpai and Chie-senpai… either way, we need to go help them," she replied. "Gouto, get up here."

**"…****? I can run on my own thank you."**

"You'll fall behind," she said, "You can ride on my shoulder."

"**You are not as big as your father or grandfather. I don't think…"**

"… Are you scared or something?" she asked. His ear twitched and he started grumbling under his breath. He leapt up onto Cerberus and clawed up Naoto's jacket, perching around her shoulders.

"I didn't know cats could talk too," Nanako said, giggling.

Naoto and Gouto stared at her, but then exchanged looks. Must be another effect of the Dark Realm. Oh well, they would address it later.

"Gouto's special… Cerberus! Let's go!" Naoto ordered. Cerberus roared and turned before dashing off again. Nanako squeaked and held on tighter to Minato, but he didn't make a sound. It hurt, but she was just frightened. After a moment, she loosened her hold and started smiling.

"Oh! This is fun!" she exclaimed, looking back at Naoto. Naoto blinked. Well, it was kinda fun, but it was important that they find the others. It couldn't be some sort of joy ride in her opinion…

"**Cerberus, some lesser demons are about to bar your path."**

"THAT'S WHAT THEY THINK!" Cerberus snarled. His tail twisted and he let out a booming roar. There were several series of bangs as a powerful fire spell engulfed the demons and he leapt over them as they burned to nothing. Nanako flinched at the sound, but Naoto kept her eyes forward, watching out for more demons. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a new demon come into her line of vision. Quickly, she pulled out her revolver and shot several times to stun them.

"Keep going Cerberus!" she yelled as the demons halted, shaking off their injuries. If she had more tubes, maybe she could contain them so they would stop, but that wasn't the case at the moment. Nanako was in danger if the longer they fought and so were the—

"Hiyah!"

That cry was familiar.

Cerberus slowed down near Junes, his ears twitching, "THEY'RE SURROUNDED. ORDERS NAOTO?"

"We have to help them. Do you know what the demons are?" she asked.

His nose curled, "HM… RAKSHASAS AND A SCATHACH."

"… I have no idea what those are, but Nanako-chan, stay low. Minato, I want you to make a preemptive strike with Megidola. Cerberus, you'll cast Maragidyne the moment there's an opening. If any of them try getting away, leave them to me," she commanded.

"_Got it," _Minato said. Nanako let go and his wings spread. He leapt off Cerberus and glided forward, beam sword returning to his hand. He was careful to keep his wings silent as he flapped, hiding behind the food court's bushes. Chie and Yosuke were falling back on defense as the two Rakshasas slashed away at them and the Scathach hung back, casting spells, waiting for them to break. With his sword, Minato cut through the bushes and circled around the three demons. A bright ball of light fell from the sky as he bolted back over to Chie and Yosuke's side, allowing the spell to explode.

"W-What the!?" Yosuke exclaimed, but he yelled as Cerberus bounded over the bushes, smashing several tables and chairs under his paws before roaring. Scathach let out a scream as the fires erupted and disappeared while the Rakshasas were stunned. Chie took the chance to take one of them down with a well-aimed kick, but the other tried slipping away. Three bullets pierced into its back and it faded away like the others.

"Chie-senpai! Yosuke-senpai! Are you two alright?"

Naoto ran over, reloading her revolver, but neither of them responded. They were watching Cerberus closely, gritting their teeth. The young detective shook her head, "Why is every suspicious of Cerberus. He isn't going to do anything…"

"Wait, you know this thing?" Yosuke said, not lowering his daggers.

"Hi, Chie-chan! Yosuke-kun!" Nanako exclaimed cheerfully, sitting back up on Cerberus's back.

Chie's eyes widened, "Nanako-chan! What are you doing on that lion's back?"

"Naoto-kun found me in the shopping district and Cerberus has been helping us find everyone. So far, you're the first two!" Nanako said happily, smiling, but then frowned, "Uh… do you have any idea where big bro is?"

"We're not even sure where we are," Yosuke said, lowering his daggers now. Gouto leapt onto the table, deciding to test something as he looked between Yosuke and Chie.

"Naoto, why is your cat--"

"**This is the Dark Realm. It's similar to your home town, but a reflection. It's a world for demons."**

"… Naoto, your cat just talked. I'm hallucinating, right?" Chie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"WE SHOULDN'T REMAIN HERE TOO LONG. MORE DEMONS ARE AWARE OF OUR LOCATION," Cerberus growled and Chie jumped. Naoto placed a hand on his snout, nodding.

"Can either of you summon your personas?" she asked. Yosuke and Chie shook their heads at which Naoto frowned. "Well, at least you can still fight. Come on, I'm taking you all back to the Estate. You have to stay there so I can find the others. You'll have to watch over Nanako-chan and try finding an exit from this world."

"Trying to be like Souji, eh? Well, if you like the guy, just…" Yosuke started saying, but Naoto shook her head, placing a hand in Cerberus's mane.

"Senpai, there's no time for joking around. Besides, even you know that he's pursuing Yukiko-senpai and we're just good friends," she sighed, "I'd prefer to leave it at just that anyway."

"_You can pry the info out in a less intense situation anyway," _Minato said. Yosuke blinked, staring at Minato, but then turned his head to Naoto.

"Uh… your persona is talking to me."

"That's my brother," Naoto said.

"That's your BROTHER?" Chie asked, astonished.

"No questions; walk," Naoto grumbled. Geez, hopefully when she found Souji or Dojima, things would be a little more orderly. Shrugging off a twinge in her arm, she started leading the way back to the Estate.

oOoOoOo

Me: Senior project drag… please review.


	16. Razor

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

Note: Before anyone asks, Souji uses the Persona 4 exclusive personas so Naoto won't recognize most of the demons as personas. Now as for Souji…

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 16: Razor

oOoOoOo

They were back dashing across Dark Yasoinaba, her hands grasping the silvery mane as Cerberus ran with heavy bounds. Sukuna-Hikona – No, Minato – flew near her shoulder, wings flapping with each boost of speed to keep up. His buggy, orange-yellow eyes darted around at the buildings.

"**Several more Anzu approaching from the sky."**

"Hmph… Cerberus, how close are we to the school?" Naoto asked, her eyes shooting up towards the lion-bird demons. There were at least four of them, but she saw they were accompanied by something else. It looked almost like a small doll with wings.

"I'M ALMOST THERE NOW!" the beast replied, not looking up. He was concentrated on the path he was taking.

"They're too close then. Minato, let's take them down," she said. Minato nodded and his wings expanded, slowing him down. He flapped several times, shooting up and tucking his wings in, raising his beam sword as he shot through the group of demons. Several yowls announced his attacks landing and he had to swerve around fast to dodge the wind spell shot at him. An Anzu revved up to attack, but a bullet pierced its stomach at that moment, making it drop and disappear.

"I was aiming for its head," Naoto muttered, reloading. Gouto chuckled from his place perched around her shoulders.

"**Hey, you're doing very well for someone aiming off a moving demon's back… Hm, there's a large demon obstructing the school."**

"Huh?"

She turned her head away from the demons as another dropped and gazed ahead. It looked like a cross between a tiger, a gorilla with a shrunken face, and a snake. Well, it had a snake for a tail; that counted. It was looking around, but then yelled, "I SEE YOU HUMANS!"

"What is that?" she asked, tugging slightly on Cerberus's mane to get him to slow down. Minato fluttered down at that moment and stared at the demon as it began tearing through the doors of Yasogami.

"**It's called a Nue. It's not really the brightest demon in the world, but the lightning it creates can be damaging. When they're hungry, they'll keep chasing after their prey so they are troublesome."**

"Souji-senpai and Yukiko-senpai must be its targets. The school grounds are big enough for us to fight it," she said and Cerberus took the hint. Walking passed the ripped open school gate, the moment they were on the school grounds, Nue raised his head and looked around. It lumbered to its feet and turned, beady red eyes staring at them.

"HUMAN SUMMONER!? I WAS TOLD NO MORE SUMMONER HERE!" it snarled, annoyed, "MAKE UP FOR HUMANS I LOST. FOOD TIME!"

"Passed the talking sooner than I thought it would," Naoto commented, leaping off Cerberus's back. Nue's fur sparked and it slammed its pawed hands on the ground as the sparks rose to its head. With a roar, a strong lightning bolt surged forward, but everyone dodged. Gouto leapt off of Naoto's shoulders, hissing at the demon with his fur high. Cerberus let out an equally powerful roar, a flame bursting before Nue, but the hulking demon was more agile than it appeared, slipping passed the fire.

Nue ran forward on its paws, taking a swing at Cerberus, but the lion moved to the side, fangs bared. Minato zoomed around Nue, blade skimming against its skin, but it lashed at him with a strong swipe. Naoto caught him before he hit the ground and turned, firing several shots with her revolver. Nue turned, opening its mouth as its fur sparked again, but Cerberus's claws slashed down its back.

Naoto moved around, frowning, "Minato, are you alright?"

"_Just a bit stunned," _he replied honestly, shaking his head. He stood up in her hands and leapt back into the air while Cerberus slashed at Nue again. It roared, angered and slammed both paws back at Cerberus, drawing a pained yowl. Naoto fired again at Nue, angered that the demon had possibly injured Cerberus. _"Over here!" _Minato exclaimed as Nue almost rounded on Naoto. He raised his blade, a dark orb forming before it. He batted it forward and struck Nue directly in the face and it stumbled away.

"… What was that?"

"_I don't know! I was casting Mudoon!"_

She was about to press for more reason as to why the dark instant-kill would be a ball of darkness when Nue let out a rattling cry. Cerberus released its jaws from its back, panting as it stepped off the downed demon. Naoto put her gun away slowly while she made sure the area was clear, letting out a heavy breath. Minato flew over to the school, looking inside, _"Hello? Naoto's friends? Anyone here?"_

He moved quickly up, startled as a broom almost swatted him. Souji glared at Minato, his clothes slightly frayed and bloody. Behind him was Yukiko, holding a fan prop from the Drama Club, and glaring at Minato as well. She didn't have any injuries on her, but they were both ready to attack.

"Souji-senpai! Yukiko-senpai! Hold on!"

Souji already took another swing at Minato, but the butterfly boy slipped around with no difficultly. Unfortunately, Naoto stepped in at that moment, taking the broom to the top of her head. Her hat flipped off and she had to shake her head, "W-What the…?"

"Naoto-kun!" Yukiko exclaimed, lowering her 'weapon'. Souji set the broom down, looking apologetic as Naoto fussed with her hair for a moment before putting her hat back on. "A-Ah… how did you find us?" Yukiko asked, confused.

Naoto nodded back, "Cerberus helped me. Before I explain, I'm getting everyone to safety and then back to our Inaba."

"… We're in another world, aren't we?" Souji sighed.

Naoto nodded, "Yes… there is much we need to discuss."

"NAOTO, I CAN SMELL ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS APPROACHING," Cerberus said suddenly from outside and Naoto looked back, raising an eyebrow. While Souji and Yukiko stared at Cerberus apprehensively, Naoto gazed towards the school gates, relieved to see Rise stop and stare, shocked, at the ruined gate.

"Rise! Over here!" she called, making the idol look up. Her expression brightens, but then dissolves into tears as she runs over and cleans to Naoto.

"Wah! I thought I was going to be stuck here forever!" Rise cried, hugging Naoto tightly. She began to struggle in Rise's bone-crushing hug, but the idol didn't take notice until Yukiko waved, announcing hers and Souji's presence. Naoto rolled her shoulders and rubbed her arms as Rise let go to latch onto the other two. "And you are… ah!" Rise jumped, realizing she was about to hug Cerberus. The big cat snorted.

"**We better get moving back to the Estate. You're still missing four people."**

"W-Who was that?" Rise asked, looking around. Naoto sighed under her breath. She would have to explain Gouto too.

"Don't worry about it right now. Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, and Nanako-chan are waiting back at the Estate," Naoto explained, scratching Cerberus's ear. The big cat closed its mouth, enjoying the scratching. Minato flew back over and sat on Naoto's head.

"_School's clear, Naoto," _he said, staring at the others.

She nodded, closing her eyes, "… I have an idea on where the others might be."

"How exactly did we get here again? I just remember standing in front of the inn… and then there was a high pitch sound like a whistle or scream…" Yukiko muttered, looking down. "Kanji-kun was there to deliver something… did he get taken too then?"

"I haven't found Kanji-kun yet, but I have an idea where he might… be…" Naoto trailed, shaking her head and rolling her shoulder.

"**Are you alright, Naoto?"**

"Just feeling a bit sore… maybe even slightly drained," she replied, looking down at the black cat.

"**Must be the side effects the Herald was talking about. Quickly, we must leave and find the Tatsumi, Dojima-san, Adachi-san, and… Namatame-san, was it?"**

"Uh, yes," Rise said, blinking down at Gouto. Naoto ushered the others to start walking, Cerberus standing anxiously to her side. Gently, as they walked past the Samegawa River, the white lion beast nudged her shoulder.

"NAOTO, REST AT THE ESTATE. I'LL FIND THE MISSING ONES BEFORE WE HUNT THE DEMON," he growled, obviously worried.

Naoto locked her gaze with his golden eyes, but then shook her head slowly, "I know you're worried, but this is my job now. I agreed to it back with the Herald that I would forego the consequences and save my friends. Assist me, my dear ally, if you're that worried."

"… DON'T PUSH YOURSELF TOO MUCH," he growled in compliance before licking her cheek.

---

Guns drawn, but who they're supposed to be aimed for is the uncertain factor. Dojima and Adachi had originally turned on Namatame and they were ready to arrest him in the strange world, but then… Dojima noticed how Namatame cowered and repeated over and over he failed, they were all in danger, and how nobody was safe now. The older detective shot a glance over at his young subordinate while he hesitated, but something about Adachi just said determination.

"Wait Adachi. He doesn't have a clue where we are either. There's no point in arresting him," Dojima said, lowering his gun. Adachi looked over at him, cocking his head in confusion.

"Huh? But sir, you know this is the man who took Nanako-chan. Your nephew and his friends even came to the conclusion that he was doing it."

"Adachi! Calm down! If he was the one, he would've attacked us already, guns or no. Now lower you damn weapon!" Dojima barked, leering at the younger detective. Adachi jumped, but then nodded, putting his gun away into its holster. Dojima shook his head and drew out a cigarette, taking it into his mouth and lighting it, "Jeez… even if we arrested him, I doubt it'll matter much here… Where the hell are we anyway?"

"No idea, Dojima-san. Should we try finding Nanako-chan instead of worry about him?" Adachi asked, nodding his head over at Namatame briefly. The man in question was curled in the fetal position on the ground, moaning pathetically and Dojima stared at him with an almost judging eye.

Slowly, he shook his head, sighing, "We have to bring him along. We need to question him when we get out of here."

Adachi grimaced, disappointed at the decision, but that disappeared quickly as he smiled and nodded, "Ah, I understand Dojima-san."

Dojima nodded and walked over to Namatame, holding out a hand, "Come on… we need to get out of here…"

"A-Ah…" Namatame looked up, his eyes unfocused. He seemed to be staring passed Dojima and suddenly, his eyes widened and he crawled backwards on the ground, moving away from the two of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dojima snapped and reached for Namatame again. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and he froze immediately. Something was wrong; he felt a killer intent behind him or…

"You know sir; it would just be easier to let it out now. You know you want to hurt him for taking Nanako-chan."

"… Adachi, what are you saying?" he asked, gradually looking back at the young detective. There was something off about him and the dark world they stood in now seemed to be adding to that effect.

"Dojima-san, don't give me that bull shit… we could kill him here and nobody would care," Adachi chuckled, smirking.

Dojima's eyes widened a bit at Adachi's words, but he didn't seem to notice, chuckling under his breath, "This place… can't you feel the power stirring in the air? It's so perfect… better than that TV world. I'm glad we all got dragged here. Maybe slowly this is what the town will really become or both demons and shadows could take over! Ahahaha! Hey, which one do you think sounds better? Either way, we'll leave behind our useless lives…"

"A-Adachi, what are you blabbing about!?" Dojima barked, stepping back as Adachi raised his gun. The young man's eyes were glowing amber and black seemed to creep down his arm, leaving a trail of cloth and bright red vein markings. He grinned, fanged teeth flashing before he laughed again.

Namatame yelled behind Dojima and scrambled to his feet, dashing off, leaving the detective transfixed as Adachi seemed to change before him. Adachi's gun clicked as a bullet loaded and before two and two came together, there was nothing, but black.

oOoOoOo

Me: … Review please.


	17. Molten

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 17: Molten

oOoOoOo

Just as she suspected, Naoto had found Kanji wondering aimlessly in the fields outside of Inaba. Unlike the others, he didn't look too shocked at Cerberus. Instead, he turned red and asked if he could pet the demon (surprisingly, he was taller than the demon by almost a foot). Well, he was able to hold onto the big cat as they walked back into town and didn't question much on Sukuna-Hikona flying about.

As they walked, Sukuna's antennae twitched and he looked around. Cerberus paused, growling lowly.

Kanji stopped walking and Naoto looked over at Sukuna-Hikona, "Minato, what's wrong?"

"_There's a convergence of demons near the police station…"_ Minato replied, flying higher to scout out the problem.

Cerberus grunted, "I SMELL BLOOD AND HEAR DEMONS CHATTING. THEY'RE SURROUNDING A HUMAN."

"This isn't good. How many demons?" she asked, drawing her revolver. She clicked it open, checking the number of bullets and reloaded before snapping it shut. Minato floated down while Cerberus sniffed.

"… TEN… ONE IS A RAJA NAGA," Cerberus said after a moment.

Minato flapped his wings to draw attention, _"There's some undead this time, at least three, two Raijus, two Leanan Sidhes, and two Satis. Naoto, we need to move fast though. The person they're surrounding is Dojima-san! He's been shot!"_

"What!? Tch, Kanji-kun, stay here and hide," Naoto said before jogging forward. She heard Kanji say something, but she didn't catch it, pulling her hat down a bit. Cerberus pounded behind her while Minato darted forward to distract the demons. He destroyed the zombies with his blade, but had to move fast as the lightning Raijus dashed after him, roaring in annoyance.

The Leanan Sidhes and Satis followed, but didn't attack. Raja Naga rose high over the demons around him, a long spear in hand as he watched Minato as well, but he turned on the downed form of Dojima in a second. Naoto fired several times, hitting the Raja to startle him and causing alarm to one Leanan and a Sati. They drew away from Dojima's body now that a fighting opponent appeared. A burst of flames drove the Raja and Leanans back, but the Satis absorbed the fire, irritated. They casted their own flame spells back at Naoto, but she rolled aside, feeling the blaze burn behind her back.

Cerberus took out the Leanans with little difficulty, but yowled, his fur freezing over as the Raja Naga casted a rather powerful ice spell on him. Naoto trained her gun on Raja, but double flames caught her this time. Damn, those two Satis were getting closer and Cerberus was struggling with Raja Naga. Minato darted past the Satis quickly, causing the Raijus to collide into the two flaming women. Both Raiju disappeared and Minato floated back over to Naoto, _"What did I miss?!"_

"Go help Cerberus! I can hold them back!" she yelled, reloading her gun while the Sati rose. He nodded and darted at the Raja Naga, blade blocking its spear as it came down at Cerberus. To say the least, the snakeman was startled as Minato's tiny body blocked him, but then yelled as Cerberus blasted fire under his scaly body.

Naoto fired once, twice, three times, but the Sati continued coming forward, bullets not even leaving a scratch. "Impossible… they have no effect…" she hissed. She glanced down briefly as something rubbed against her legs; Gouto.

"**Demons have strength and weaknesses like Shadows. These ones can't be affected by bullets."**

"That would've been nice to know…" Naoto muttered, but then leapt back as fire scorched the ground she had just been standing on. Minato and Cerberus were occupied and she was out of a weapon. She gritted her teeth at a painful throb in her head and took a knee. Gouto looked at her, eyes wide.

"**Naoto! You need to move!"**

"G-Give me a second!" she snapped, shutting her eyes. What a time for this to start! She could feel the heat of the Satis drawing closer and their power welling as they prepared to cast fire again.

"Outta the way!"

A chair flew through the air and smashed into one of the Satis, making it fall to the ground. Its flames extinguished before it disappeared, leaving the lone one. Naoto looked back, her brows furrowing, "Kanji-kun! I told you to stay back!"

"Shit! I can still fight! I jus' can't summon!" he yelled back. Sati would've attacked both of them, but Minato shot past, cleaving her in two before the fire demon disappeared.

"AREA IS CLEARED," Cerberus growled, his tail slamming against the ground. Naoto nodded and then jogged over to Dojima. He was pale, but not an alarming shade and his left shoulder bled sluggishly. The entry point of the bullet was close to his heart, but it wasn't fatal fortunately. His chest rose and fell slightly, confirming he was still breathing. She looked back and waved the others over before removing her jacket

"I wonder how long he's been lying here. We need to get him back to the Estate now," Naoto sighed, placing her jacket over Dojima, but it didn't cover much of his person. "Cerberus, do you mind lending your back?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

Cerberus trotted over and crouched down, closing his mouth as he waited. Kanji walked over, tilting his head, "Anythin' I can do?"

"H-Help me get Dojima-san onto Cerberus's back…!" Naoto said, trying to lift Dojima's torso up. Kanji nodded and picked up Dojima's legs.

"… Uh, on his back or stomach?" Kanji asked as they walked over to the white lion. She paused, frowning.

"… His back. We'll hold onto him so he doesn't fall off," she replied after a moment. Minato landed on Cerberus's head as they set Dojima down, hearing the older man grunt, uncomfortable in his unconscious state. "It will only be temporary," Naoto mumbled and then nodded to Kanji, "Let's hurry."

oOoOoOo

Yukiko used the medical supplies in the Estate to treat Dojima's gunshot wound to the best of her abilities, but he was still going to be out for a while. Nanako had started crying her eyes out the moment Kanji and Naoto brought him in and Souji quickly went to console her. Gouto sat calmly next to Naoto, his ears low.

"**I know the name is feared and hated by demons, but… I'm sorry your friends got involved."**

Naoto didn't say a word, staring at the polished oak dining table. Demons, siblings, family, all the tangles of her line and still, what influence did this part have on her family? She still didn't know why Minato and her were separated or why her grandfather loathed her finding out so much. Did he know this was going to happen or was it something else? Gouto had mentioned the Kirijo Experiment. It had taken her parents, but… the experiment; the shadow collecting. How did…?

Footsteps pulled her from reprieve and she looked over at the others minus Nanako. It was obvious; she had a great deal of explaining to do. Cerberus flopped down on the ground, licking his paws while Naoto gestured to the others to take a seat.

"I'm sorry you all got dragged into this mess," she sighed, removing her cap, "I don't even know why this all started… Just finding out about my brother has become a… chore."

"**Not that bad is it?"**

She didn't say a word, closing her eyes. Minato landed on the table, walking towards her, frowning, _"Naoto…"_

"Don't apologize Naoto-kun. Just tell us exactly what's going on and where the hell we are," Chie said, smiling, but Naoto didn't return it. Souji nodded in agreement with Chie, looking at her calmly. Gouto laid down; his ears low while Minato jumped onto Naoto's shoulder, touching her cheek.

"_Naoto, come on. You can't keep yourself burdened with everything. Reach out for others…"_

Naoto glanced at Minato, silent, but then nodded. She turned back to the others, bowing her head, "My family… apparently, our line of detectives goes beyond the five generations I knew. I'm the unofficial nineteenth in the Kuzunoha clan set forward by my ancestor, or in this case, Gouto-Douji."

"W-Wait, the Kuzunoha clan is real!?" Chie exclaimed. She looked over at Gouto. If it was, then… Everyone blinked as Gouto spoke from his spot.

"**Naoto will be the first female who will take the title. Her brother was meant to begin training when he was ten, but… one thing or another happened and all that remains of him is a shard of his soul in the form of Naoto's persona, Sukuna-Hikona."**

"_Uh, yeah, hi,"_ Minato said, waving from his perch on Naoto's shoulder.

"Oh, so that's why she said you were her brother. That was a bit… shocking," Yosuke said.

Chie sighed, "Don't beat around the bush. This is hard to grasp."

"Hey, if shadows 'n goin' into a TV are real, it's kinda hard to say this is… uhm," Kanji scratched his head.

"Far-fetched? Unbelievable?" Rise guessed and Kanji nodded.

"Well, you got a point there. What happened to you then Sukuna-Hikona?" Yukiko asked.

"_Minato's fine, Amagi-san. After the separation from home, I traveled around for years, coming back to - what I believed was home by then – Iwatodai. I was seventeen, attending Gekkoukan, and staying in a dorm owned by the Kirijo Group,"_ Minato explained, _"However, like all of you, everyone in the dorm was a persona-user. I awakened as the unlimited number 0."_

"The Fool?!" Souji exclaimed.

Minato nodded, _"That's right. You need to say hi to Igor and Elizabeth for me… anyway, unlike your TV, we had the Dark Hour at Midnight and instead of murders, Apathy Syndrome. They rose and fell with the full moon, but there was more reason. The accident that killed our parents caused a chain reaction. We were lead falsely by a man named Ikutsuki and almost let the world end…"_

Naoto blinked as the others stared. Rise's eyes widened, "W-Wait! Like doomsday or something?!"

"_Yes. The being Nyx was going to descend and end mankind. We intervened, of course, but I sacrificed my body and most of my soul to make sure it didn't happen again… it's been over a year. I hope my friends are well,"_ Minato sighed.

Naoto raised a hand to him, patting his head gently, "They are. Don't worry Minato." She forced a smile, but then dropped her hand, shaking her head, "I know all this, yet, I can't fill the gap as to why grampa separated the family. A lineage of detectives and summoners needed to be upheld, but he didn't call you home when mother and father died. He just... abandoned you."

Souji frowned, but then dug into his jacket. He walked over to Naoto, holding a sealed envelope to her. She looked at it, confused, but then took it. He nodded, "I found this while looking for a way out. It's marked to your grandfather."

"… Thank you senpai. I'll give this to him as soon as I can," she replied and tucked the envelope away. He stepped back while she rose to her feet, "Well, I think that's enough for now. I have to find Adachi-san and Namatame."

"Wait a sec. Thass not a good idea, ya know?" Kanji grunted, frowning, "You almost got hurt in the last battle cuz you were... tired."

"**It's the effect of the Dark Realm on an untrained body. The effect come slower to those not fighting, but for how long is unknown."**

"That's why you all need to leave as soon as possible. I'll be fine," Naoto said, reloading her gun out of habit. Cerberus rose to his paws, jaw opening and closing and a faint growl emanating from his throat. She walked over and placed a hand on his head, keeping her back to the group as she continued, "The Herald warned me about the consequences. I said I would come here anyway to save everyone and defeat the demon that dragged you here. Gouto…"

Gouto leapt off the table and walked over to Naoto. He looked back, his emerald green eyes gazing at the others.

"**Watch over Dojima-san. We'll be back as soon as possible."**

"But Naoto needs to rest," Rise said, frowning. Gouto shook his head.

"**Let her do as she wishes. It is how the Kuzunoha and Shirogane blood is; pursue and solve the case until the end."**

"We'll talk more when we go home; all of us," Naoto said and smiled to the group. They listened as she left the room and remained staring at the spot she had been standing, silent even as the front door closed.

oOoOoOo

Me: Testing for the younger grades. I have some free time. Please review.


	18. Molding

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 18: Molding

oOoOoOo

"_Up, up, Cerberus!"_

"_Naoto, be careful. Cerberus is really big."_

_Naoto didn't seem to care, holding onto Cerberus tightly as he raised his head. She giggled, delighted while Minato watched on, shifting nervously. Mom and dad had told them to go outside and play while they talk to grampa. One of those adult chats where the kids had to busy themselves so they don't eavesdrop. Why should it really matter? Naoto just started speaking about a year ago and half the words they said, Minato didn't understand._

_He felt the wind get knocked out of him and stumbled, looking down. Naoto had stumbled into him, hugging him tightly as she stared at him. She looked upset, clutching his shirt tightly, and Minato tilted his head, "Naoto, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't say a word, not because she didn't mean to, but because she didn't know how. Cerberus was growling, stepping closer to them and staring at the Estate. The window wasn't open, but the argument heating up in the dining room was audible. Minato could hear his father's voice booming and mother's screaming while grampa roared, furious. Minato shook his head and hugged his sister close, "It's okay. They'll stop fighting in a while… let's go play in the garden."_

"_Mommy's garden," Naoto whispered and Minato nodded, smiling._

"_That's right. Mom worked hard on that garden," he replied. She let go and he took hold of her hand before walking. Cerberus growled and followed after them, shaking his mane out, but his ear twitched. He just ignored the argument._

…

"_G-Grampa… a-are they going to be home soon?" Naoto asked, coughing weakly. She curled up on the couch, staring at the flames in the fireplace as they snapped and sparked. She knew he was in the room, yet he didn't say a word, staring outside at the full moon. "G-Grampa? When's brother coming home? A-And mom and dad…" she asked again, her eyelids drifting. Still, there was no response from the aging man._

_Naoto wanted to get up and find him so she wasn't just lying here with a blanket around her shoulders. She wanted brother to be there, comforting her like always. Mom too; she wanted her to be there singing her lullaby and dad would be listening to mom, closing his eyes and humming along. Grampa was being so distant that him being home right now, in this room with her, was rare._

_Her chest started aching and she coughed again before calling hoarsely, "Grampa…?"_

_Suddenly, a firm hand touched her head and tousled her hair gently, but she didn't have the strength to look up. Her eyes were closing faster, black on the edge of her vision as she stared at the flames. The twisted metal of the grate and the fire burning in the pit… she blinked, swearing she saw Minato standing in front of the blaze. Her fearless brother, petrified with his eyes staring blankly ahead._

"… _Mina… to," she murmured, eyes closing finally. Fire, twisted wreckage with glass strewn on the street, and chains rattling in the background; the only real noise in the bleak night she dreamed about. The sound faded away and her brother collapsed to the ground._

"… _**to…"**_

_Just two freshly turned graves, not three. Toshihiro and Maria Shirogane. She stood, silent and staring at the headstones while her grampa and Yakushiji stood nearby. Where was the final? Was it always meant to be two? Who was this third one suppose to be?_

"… _**Naoto…"**_

"_I thought they had a daughter. Was it a son?"_

"_Don't ask me; they were never close to anyone outside of the department. I didn't even know they had a kid."_

_Naoto just walked with her grampa, helping him with a case. It was her very first. She didn't say a word, but for a moment, her eyes briefly followed a bluebell butterfly. It faded away; never there. Everything faded away._

_Nobody was ever there…_

_The truth soon followed…_

"_**Wake up, Naoto!"**_

Naoto raised her head quickly and looked around, startled into the conscious world. They were in the shopping district, near the weapon shop and Marukyu Tofu, but they were on the ground. She's on her knees, resting against Cerberus's side, confused, "W-What happened? Weren't we going to find Adachi-san and Namatame…?"

"_We were, but you suddenly fell while we were talking," _Minato said, standing on Cerberus's spine. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her eyes on Gouto. The cat nodded slowly.

"**You were almost trance-like the first few blocks, but you collapsed to your knees here. Minato caught you before you fell and laid you down on Cerberus."**

"Strange. I don't remember feeling fatigued," she sighed, removing her cap for a moment to run a hand through her hair. Gouto frowned.

"**This isn't good. Your body is shutting down at random intervals like a narcoleptic. Maybe we should turn back."**

"No. This world is too dangerous to leave a idiotic detective and the suspect for the TV murders," Naoto said, rising to her feet. She placed her hat on her head, stretching slightly as Cerberus rose to his paws. "… Something leads me to deduce foul play anyway. Dojima-san and Adachi-san are partners, but we only found Dojima-san and he had been shot. Namatame could've had a gun, but driving a truck around a town like Inaba, there seems no need," she muttered, "This might actually be the answer to both the TV murders and why everyone was dragged here."

"_Hm... I sense someone, but they're running past here. They're heading towards the train station I think," _Minato said, his antennae twitching. He opened his wings and flew up to scout, but then dodged a scout blade before it sliced through his head.

"Heh, fast little bug, aren't you?"

There was a bang as someone, or something, landed on the ground behind the small party. Naoto frowned, turning slowly and scowled. Sure, she was surprised, but for some reason, she figured this would happen. His body was covered in red and black, almost reminding her of Izanagi, but a darker version with glowing amber eyes. The mask was open, a smirk on his face as he lowered the naginata in his clawed left hand, gun already residing in his right hand next to his side.

"A fine fall from grace, Adachi-san…" Naoto hissed, glaring at the yellow-eyed former detective. Minato floated next to her shoulder, his blade in hand while Cerberus bared his fangs.

Adachi just laughed, "Ahaha! Well, well, Shirogane. How's it going? Enjoying the world? Adapting to it, or dying from it? Like I give a damn… you've always been a pain in the ass."

"You've lost your mind," she replied.

He laughed again, "I haven't lost anything. I've gained everything! Shadow world, this world, it doesn't matter, I rule over everything now! Getting dragged here is one of the best things that ever happened to me and look… it seems my persona wants to aid me."

"… P-Persona!? It was you then!" Naoto exclaimed.

"What? Was I too much of a fool to be considered as a suspect? What's the saying.... Oh, yes. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. Heh, I think you're all close enough… puppets in my own show," Adachi sneered, "Tell me, did you enjoy finding out the truth about yourself again? Being reminded you're another useless bitch in society?"

"**You'll take those words back, demon!"**

"Hm? A talking cat? … wonder if I could slice it to bits and figure out how it can speak," Adachi snorted.

"A demon, Gouto?" Naoto asked quietly. The black cat nodded; an angry growl in the back of his throat.

"**Some humans that come into the Dark Realm can become demons, but they must have corruption inside them already. Taken from his form, someone must've given him a persona in your world and his and its dark influence has changed his entire body."**

"I wonder… if I can drag more people into this town. This one is more exciting than the backwash one everyone lives in right now," Adachi said, chuckling, "Humans are food for the demons here, but I guess I should return to make sure the fog comes too. Our shit-tastic world deserves no less than to be consumed. Decisions, decisions… Hmph, I suppose no matter what I choose though, you'll stand in the way."

"Of course I'll stand in the way. Your logic is moronic and a danger to people trying to live normal lives. You think our world is terrible… you probably didn't even try fixing your life to make it better. That world is my home; my friends home… It's my job to make sure we all return there and it remains safe," Naoto stated, keeping her eyes focused on Adachi, "You're acting like a spoiled child."

"Shut up you bitch!"

Cerberus pulled Naoto out of the way of the bullet barely in time, keeping a firm hold of her jacket in his teeth. He let go after a moment as Gouto hissed.

"**This isn't an adequate space to fight! Naoto, let's go!"**

"Right!"

Cerberus crouched low and Naoto jumped onto his back quickly, Gouto hopping on as well. The large lion bolted, scaled tail almost getting hit by a second shot as he dashed forward. "WHERE SHOULD I RUN TO?" he asked, turning sharply to dodge another shot. Adachi was dashing after them, his black and red gun raised before him.

Naoto clutched tightly to Cerberus's mane, mapping out the town in her head. She ducked on reflex as Adachi's gun cracked again, "Get out of town! To the fields!"

"**Naoto! The other demon might be out there! You're not equipped to handle both if it comes to that!"**

"Gouto… I'm sorry, but it's the only place. We have to try," she replied under her breath. Cerberus's claws scrapped against the pavement as he turned sharply and suddenly, her head felt light and her vision brightened. "My hat…!"

She reached back to snag it, but the top was pierced by a fifth bullet, quickly making her retract. She tightened her grip on Cerberus's mane, frowning. That was a gift from her mom, but she couldn't go back for it now. Paws crossed pavement to dirt and gravel, dead grass and decaying leaves following shortly after. The field started to expand, trees disappearing, grass growing tall and wild like wheat.

They were far enough that Cerberus wheeled sharply around, sparks flying from between his fangs. He opened his mouth, breathing flames at Adachi as he charged forward. The fire caught him, but he leapt aside before too much damage could be dealt. Naoto slipped off his back, raising her revolver the moment her feet touched the ground. Minato was flying around quickly, Adachi swinging his naginata only when the bug boy drew close.

Three rounds burst from Naoto's revolver as she fired. One hit Adachi, but then he leapt out of the pathway, "You annoying…! Take this!"

He twirled his naginata, lashing forward and Naoto was taken off guard at a burst of wind under her feet. Cerberus roared, casting his own fire spell back at Adachi, but he dodged completely this time.

"**Naoto!"**

"I'm fine, Gouto," Naoto said, shaking her head and getting back to her feet. She raised her gun, firing at Adachi as he moved, knowing full well she would miss. Minato flew in, swinging at the gun. The beam sword cut through the thick metal, hindering it useless before darting away. He wasn't as fortunate this time, yelling as one of his wings was clipped by the naginata. His tiny form fell and Naoto dashed forward, her eyes wide. Adachi raised his naginata again, ready to lunge forward at her, but Cerberus rammed into him, fangs clamping down on the handle.

"Minato!" she exclaimed, catching Minato before he hit the ground. He flapped his wings, frowning as he stood up. There was a decent chunck missing from the left one.

"_My wing… oh geez. Gouto! Let me right on your back," _he said, looking down at Gouto.

"**Are you mad!?"**

Cerberus roared as Adachi shoved him off finally, both covered in claw marks and, in Adachi's case, a few bite marks. "Damn bitch… damn demons… Y-You're no better than me for aligning with them…!" Adachi growled, hunched over. Naoto held Minato close with one hand, the other raising her gun again.

"There's a difference between you and me… I work with demons as an ally; I don't let them corrupt me," she said firmly.

"Tch! I haven't let anythi—Ggh…!"

Naoto blinked, eyes widening and she leapt back. Something rose from the ground, seizing Adachi in its hold and pulling him down sharply. In mid-leap, her ankle was grabbed as well, a forceful yank bringing her down. Adachi wasn't there anymore and she couldn't see Cerberus or Gouto. It felt like something was crushing her and she hugged Minato closer, lowering her gun to her side in fear of losing both as she disappeared.

"_**This world, the shadow world, and the human world… they seek to be one; to join together. Lose yourself… come to me Naoto Shirogane, or should I say… Raidou Kuzunoha the 19**__**th**__**?"**_

Naoto's eyes snapped opened into the foggy gray void. The demon that brought them to the Dark Realm… t-this was it!?

oOoOoOo

Me: Next chapter, you'll find out. Stay tuned and review please.


	19. Annealing

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 19: Annealing

oOoOoOo

Weak exhales of breath filled the still air as Naoto stared up at the twisted monster before her. Its face was skeletal other than the bits of tissue and muscle clinging tightly to it, saber fangs jutting out of its mouth and overhanging its lower jaw. Multiple hands reached up, sharp, silver clawed tips curling and uncurling as its eyeless gaze fell on Naoto. It lumbered to its full height, decaying flesh folding over and falling off its red and black legs as it stepped forward unseeingly. Suddenly, white rolled in the black hole sockets, amber glaring out from the looming darkness, before it roared.

The air stirred and Naoto stepped back into Cerberus as the gray fog swarmed, clashing together into clouds, thunder crashing above them. A powerful wind gusted and billowed from an unknown source, swirling around into the storm forming overhead. She held onto Minato tightly, her feet slipping as the storm got worse. Gouto had to dig his claws into the ground to keep himself from sliding as well. Lightning split the ground thirty feet away, raising the stage around them, and Naoto finally heard the demon speak again.

"_**The worlds we reside in are always parted. Sadness, anger, jealousy, fear… emotions that compose most of it. Happiness? Love? Acceptance? They cannot and do not exist. Seeking the truth, but is what you seek worth it? My master wishes to bring the true happiness, the true satisfaction to you humans and demons. You, Kuzunoha, who stand in my way… you're the only one to rise against me. Why fight? It's hopeless…"**_

The voice it spoke through was definitely Adachi's, but distorted, stretched, and echoing.

"_**Humans show so little to each other when actually, they wish to forget and focus only upon themselves. I, Yakusa-no-Ikazuchi, bear witness to your failures, conjuring my storms and watch humans cast atrocities on their own kind. Why protect such a race when my master is the only answer; the only truth?"**_

"Who is your master!?" Naoto demanded, slipping against the ground a bit more. Cerberus grabbed the back of her coat, keeping her from moving anymore.

"_**The first ever casted aside by her lover just because of a tragedy. My Lady Izanami, the only truth of these worlds of false hope and joy. Give in, Kuzunoha; give in to me and you will not suffer."**_

"You think I'm a fool? You think I'm going to allow you to do this?" Naoto snapped; hugging Minato closer as the storm became worse.

"_**Deny a world that could mean happiness for you again? You will turn away Izanami as well?"**_

"I don't need her answer! I need to find my own. Besides, I think my friends are a much better choice than some woman I don't know," Naoto replied, wincing. A lightning bolt struck right next to them, causing the ground to crumble near their feet.

"_**I gave you a chance for a peaceful resolution, but if you wish to fight, I'll see to it you never return to your world."**_

"And I'll make sure the others get home," Naoto hissed, raising her gun. Cerberus let go of her and both quickly moved as the ground gave away. She fired three times before rolling out of the way, Yasuka's claws raking into the ground effortlessly. Cerberus bellowed, flames surging upon the living dead demon, but the wind blasted it out before damage could be dealt. "Minato, can you still attack with magic?" Naoto asked, circling around, but ducking low as an icy bolt almost hit her in the head.

"_I think I can," _Minato said, fingers holding onto her arm tightly. He paused, but then released a hand, raising it towards Yasuka. A blinding ball of light descended on the demon, exploding on contact. Momentarily, the storm was abated, an eye appearing in the black clouds, but it thundered and brewed again. A funnel slammed into the ground, quickly moving towards Minato and Naoto. She broke into a run away from it.

Cerberus raced forward, fangs digging into the rotten flesh around Yasuka's leg and buried his claws in as well, trying to pull the demon down. He flinched, roaring in pain as a clawed hand dug into his ribs, tossing him aside. The skin he tore off quickly reformed on Yasuka, damage disappearing. Its saber jaws started to open, black flames swirling in its mouth and sparking loudly.

"**I don't like the looks of this…"**

Naoto grimaced, watching Yasuka as its head turned, the flames growing larger. She shielded herself and Minato as it expelled, but the flames didn't touch her. Raising her eyes, she noticed the fire encircling her, slowly burning forward. Cerberus ran over, but yowled, stepping back. Shaking his head, he snarled, "NAOTO! GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Ugh!"

Caught in the center, Naoto winced. The fire didn't burn, but as the flames drew close, she felt energy being pulled from her body. Her head swam and her breath clipped a bit as she stumbled. The black fire drew closer as she lost her footing, but she never connected with the darkness. Black was engulfed in orange and yellow as Cerberus's flames cut through the dark inferno, until a small funnel cloud gusted them out. Naoto shook her head and fell over to Cerberus, panting, "T-Thank you…"

"YOU CAN'T FIGHT THIS… THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT," Cerberus grunted, but his haunches rose as Yasuka's saber jaws tried to hold black sparks back. It was coming again. There wasn't going to be an escape for them at—

Dark flames hailed forward at them, Cerberus's whip like tail slamming into Naoto's side. It tossed her away with Minato and Gouto was swatted aside just as the flames hit Cerberus. A guttural yowl escaped the white lion creature and it fell back, the flames cutting through his thin body. He hit the ground with a bang and her eyes widened, "Cerberus! Cerberus! Oh God…!"

She ran over, the flames dissipating as she neared the fallen beast. She knelt next to him, hands sinking into his mane as she shook him gently, "Cerberus! Come on! Wake up!" Cold seeped from the fur, his jowl open with no breath escaping. His golden eyes were shut tightly and he remained motionless. Her fingers gripped his fur tightly, shoulders shaking, "No… this can't be…"

"_**Death is but the final step. Your comrade has just moved on a little early. I'll make sure you follow soon…"**_

"**Naoto! Move now!"**

Naoto barely dodged the second wave of black flames, more of her energy lost as it passed her shoulder. No, scratch that; it wasn't just energy, it was her life getting sucked away like a vacuum. She stumbled as she rose to her feet, raising her gun with difficulty to fire three more times. Her gun clicked as the ammo ran out and her vision swam briefly. It darkened, coming back just as claws dug into her side, swatting her across the battlefield. She hit the ground once, twice, three times before sliding to a stop and in the midst of it, Minato slipped from her arms.

For a moment, she didn't move, but then she balled her hands into fists and struggled to rise just to her knees. Her back was hunched, body trembling as she fought to just stand up again. A spasm ran through her body and she coughed, blood splattering against the ground. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, getting to her feet. The thunder and lightning sounded distant, her own, weak breathing louder in her ears. Her heart was hammering and her vision starting to tunnel, but somehow, she step-sided another strike aimed towards her chest.

"_**Give in… listen to your body…"**_

"C-Can't… stop now," Naoto muttered, reloading her gun, "If… I don't stop you… now… you'll…"

She gritted her teeth and raised her gun again, firing three more times. Several hands surrounded her, stirring the air around her while flames started forming in Yasuka's jaws again. This was it; the end… dammit, there were several things she still didn't know. Why was she the only one with her grandfather the day her parents died? Why did he disown Minato? Why did her grandfather try to hide the Kuzunoha lineage from her?

"_You WILL get away from my sister!"_

A blinding flash erupted over Yasuka's head causing him to cut off his flames. He turned, eyes gazing down at Minato's tiny body still standing proudly, wings flapping irritably.

"_**Trapped soul… why do you still fight?"**_

"_Shut up. I don't care what you are, but you go against every reason I died. If you and your master threaten to combine the worlds, everyone will die. My sister, my friends… I died to protect them from that fate over a year ago. They'll choose when their time comes, they'll decide on their happiness, they'll discover the truth and their fates," _Minato snapped. His eyes looked over at Naoto, or at least, she thought they did. She was still trying to regain focus.

"_Naoto, rise. I know you can… as a Kuzunoha, no, as a Shirogane, we do not give up."_

"… R-Right."

'_But I don't know how much longer I can last…'_

She bit her lip, tasting blood in her mouth, but she had recovered enough to see and fight again.

"**The first one to ever try taking on a powerful demon without training. Stubbornness hasn't changed at all."**

Gouto shook his head, but then dashed forward, hissing, leaping onto Yasuka's leg, climbing up. Minato continued to flap his wings, managing a small flutter to avoid a hand swiping at him. His beam sword reappeared and he sliced through the rotting thing, letting it hit the ground with a squelch. Yasuka roared, turning on Minato, but Naoto shot at its face, bullets piercing into its skull. She leapt back; reloading and firing again while Minato casted Megidolaon again. A large, amber eye turned on Minato only to be blinded as Gouto hissed angrily, digging his claws into the orb.

Yasuka reeled back, opening its mouth and letting out a shrill, high pitch, siren wail. Gouto released its eye, claws digging into what little flesh as he slid down to the ground, ears pulled back. Minato's antennae pointed back and he dropped his sword, holding his head at the sound. Naoto had to cover her ears, trying not to listen to the sound, but it rattled her to the bone, causing her to move away. Suddenly, she didn't remember much, but a sharp sting race through her body as a bolt of lightning caught her.

"_Naoto! Guh! Ah!"_

"**Minato! Naoto!"**

'_This… this can't be…!' _she thought, hitting the ground, but not feeling the impact. Shock made her body convulse, but was it due to the lightning or blood loss? Everyone talked about their life flashing before her eyes and… it was. As she stared up at Yasuka-no-Ikazuchi, her short life appeared before her as blood pounded in her ears and flowed from her mouth. The black flames formed soundlessly in Yasuka's mouth, her sight darkening as the fire engulfed her.

…

A piano played softly in the darkness and she felt stiff. An arm was wrapped behind her back and another was under her knees. Her head lulled and as much as she wanted to raise it, she couldn't. Her body was like lead, limps dangling as she was carried… where ever.

"I know you're struggling at the border… allow your mind to rest. You've fought long enough; you did your best…"

She wanted to ask what this person meant, but it was hazy, too blurred and too difficult to even try speaking. She did try her best to take on the demon alone; sacrifice herself to stop it, but it wasn't enough, was it?

'_The border… between life and death… I tried… I bought them time and some of the truth was exposed.'_

"That's right. Now calm yourself. You'll be home soon."

Naoto felt herself be carried further away, but she listened and allowed her mind to close down as the final piano cord struck.

oOoOoOo

Me: Everything will be answered soon. Review please.


	20. Solidify

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 20: Solidify

oOoOoOo

"_Naoto… Naoto? Come on, it's time to wake up…"_

_Mhm—wha? Where was she? Why did she feel so tired and… her body was on fire…_

"… _Mom..! Mom! Naoto's face is red!"_

_She parted her eyes, watching a silhouette race from the room and she let out a small whimper, balling her hands into fists. What happened? She just remembered fighting Yasuka-no-Ikazuchi and then… nothing. Blinking slowly, she looked around the room, noticing the pillow under her head and the blue sheets pulled up to her shoulders. Across from her was a desk with a lamp, her Jack Frost doll propped against the glass and by the bed she lay in was a door, hall light streaming in through a minute crack. More light fell in as it opened, a young boy with blue hair and an average height woman with long hair standing with him in the door way._

"_Naoto? Are you awake?"_

_Naoto stared quietly, but then croaked, "...Mom?"_

_Maria sighed and paced over, sitting down on the bed next to Naoto, placing a hand on her forehead, "… You're burning up. Minato, could you get your father?"_

"_Yeah," Minato replied and then ran out of the room. Naoto didn't do anything as Maria picked her up, but moan in discontent and shiver as the blankets fell away._

"_Naoto… shh… here," Maria whispered, grabbing the bed sheets. She wrapped them around Naoto like bundling a baby and rubbed her back. Naoto was silent; still confused. How was her mom here? She felt so terrible…_

"_Maria, I got the fever medicine."_

_Toshihiro walked in, black cloak draped around his shoulders, but a cup of water and medicine in hand as he approached the bed. Naoto could see the crème colored vest he was wearing too, numerous tubes and a gun holstered in it. Maria frowned, "You didn't get a thermometer?"_

"_I have it!" Minato exclaimed, running into the room. He handed his mom the thermometer and she looked down at Naoto._

"_Naoto, open your mouth a bit," she whispered and Naoto complied. The small stick was placed under her tongue and the room fell silent as they waited about a minute before taking the stick out. Minato turned on the lamp as Maria held up the stick. She shook her head, "38.7… We can't bring her along like this. Can we hold the trip off?"_

"… _I'm afraid Kirijo-san isn't a very forgiving man," Toshihiro muttered, handing the medicine to his wife, sighing, "Father is still here. We'll take her to Iwatodai next time when it's just a family trip."_

"_Yes. It's already risky that we're taking Minato with us," Maria sighed. Minato perked up at his name, but then looked away, silent. "Minato, don't sulk, it will just be a few days and by then, your sister will be well again…"_

"_But I don't want to go if Naoto isn't going," he said, walking over to the bed. Naoto bit her lip, curling closer to her mother's chest. Minato frowned and climbed onto the bed, his gray eyes staring at Naoto. Naoto looked back, letting out groan and shutting her eyes tightly. "Naoto…" Minato whispered, concerned._

"_Just a little medicine…" Toshihiro murmured, passing a tiny cup with purple liquid in it to Maria._

"_It's her first fever… come, drink up Naoto. It tastes like grape," Maria said, raising the cup to Naoto._

_She scrunched her nose, "It doesn't smell like it…"_

"_Wait, let me take it," Minato said._

"_But Minato, you're not sick. It could be…" Maria warned, but her son already took the medicine and drank it down. It was obvious he wanted to make a face, but he smiled at Naoto._

"_It's okay… and it does taste like grape," Minato said, giving the cup back to his dad. Toshihiro was displeased with Minato's actions, but Naoto nodded slowly, waiting for the medicine now. When she took it, she crinkled her nose, quickly drinking down the water her father had. "Sorry. It does taste kinda bad, but you want to go outside and play sooner, right?" Minato asked. Naoto stared for a moment, but then nodded slowly._

"_Mhmm… you're a good girl Naoto… and your brother's always looking out for you," Toshihiro said quietly, smiling and patting Minato's head. Maria laughed gently, laying Naoto back down in her bed._

"_Minato, watch Naoto for a moment. We need to speak to your grandfather."_

"_Yes, mom…"_

_Maria and Toshihiro departed from the room and Minato shifted, pulling Naoto's sheets back to her shoulders. She watched Minato dazedly while he just looked back, worry written on his face. Shifting a bit, she raised a hand which he took hold of in a heartbeat._

"_Don't leave me…" she whimpered, squeezing his hand as hard as she could._

_He shook his head, "Mom and dad are dragging me along. The moment we come back, we'll play with Cerberus and Pixie… maybe Inugami too!"_

_She giggled slightly at the thought of a snowy day and them all playing together, but she frowned at the sound of yelling. It was making her head pound. Minato looked back at the door, releasing Naoto's hand, and slid off the bed. He walked over to the door and closed it before walking back over, climbing on again. He laid down next to Naoto, hugging her tightly, "They'll stop soon. Try getting some sleep…"_

_She frowned, but snuggled closer to her brother, nodding and allowing her eyes to close. The moment she did that though, she felt like she was fleeting from her body, viewing something entirely different. First thing she noticed was that she was very low to the ground. Second, the arguing was audible and deafening in her ears._

"_I'm not working for this man because I WANT to, father! If I don't do this, the bastard will destroy everything! You know that!"_

"_Our family has nothing to do with the tribulations of mad men like that or his employees! One calamity will lead to another! You will stay here!"_

"_If we don't do anything, everyone will be at risk! They cover it up in a school! The kids are already being exposed to something horrendous, but if it gets out, everyone will suffer! Tadashi-san, we must go!"_

"_You will remain here and care for your daughter instead of fight for something only a few will listen too!"_

"_It might only be a few, but one action from any of them can stop this!"_

"_Fine! Do what you wish! Be gone from my sight!"_

_Toshihiro's cloak fluttered as he stormed out of the study, Maria following close behind, looking cross. 'Naoto' walked into the room and leapt onto the desk, staring at her grandfather unblinkingly. Suddenly, she heard herself talk in a low, gruff voice. _

"_**Tadashi, this is your son and daughter-in-law's case. A least respect his wishes and watch over Naoto."**_

"_Naoto… a male name for a daughter… what were they thinking?"_

"_**Forget about that… you should be preparing for Minato's training. When he comes back, his conditioning must begin."**_

"_I know that very well, Gouto. Unfortunately, I don't foresee any good coming from my son meddling with that bastard. Kouetsu is conducting something heinous; you must know that, Gouto."_

"_**Indeed I do, but your son is seeking the alternative. It is inevitable the product of this experiment, but any loop hole will buy us time."**_

"_Hmph… this is something demons are inadequate for. Summoners in general are losing their edge in this world. It's time to move on…"_

"_**Our lineage isn't one to be abandoned so far in the game Tadashi… If you try to stop it, I'll find a way past you."**_

"_As you wish, Gouto. We'll see who holds to their word…"_

'_Naoto' rose to her paws and padded out of the room, but the moment she passed the doorway, she found herself inside a shrine. A storm blasted outside while she sat inside the darkness, her knees tucked against her chest. Mom and dad's funeral was yesterday, but in her grandfather's presence, she didn't weep or say a word. Actually, there was a lot she couldn't do under her grandfather's eye. The house was cold and something was missing. Every time she brought it up though, she would fall asleep and dream about a boy with blue hair, living with his small family, silent and withdrawn to himself._

_She rubbed her eyes to stem the tears, but it didn't work. She didn't want to be here anymore; it was dark and the cold was making her shiver, but she didn't want to go home. Naoto shut her eyes tightly, listening to the wind howl and slam against the old shrine, but it died away suddenly._

"_Why're you leaving me here? Why am I always left alone?"_

_Her eyes opened slowly and she found herself to be lying in a blindingly white room. There were no walls, no ceiling, nothing as far as she could tell as she sat up to glance around. Who had said those words? Was her shadow back? No, nobody was here… It couldn't have been. She looked down as something wet landed on her thigh and frowned when she saw she was naked. Well, at least she was back to normal; as normal as it was growing up._

"_I don't wanna be alone…"_

_Another drop onto her thigh._

_She understood now. She raised a hand to stem the tears, but it they were steadily becoming worse, flowing down her face. This was some purgatorial hell and no one was going to save her. That's just how it was; she was always alone in the end. She pulled her knees to her chest and bowed her head, allowing her hand to fall away from her cheek. They had probably died hating her anyway since she couldn't stop Yasuka-no-Ikazuchi. She failed to accomplish anythi—_

"_Finally…"_

_She blinked as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her firmly against a pale chest._

"_I carried you to safety, but you wandered away when I left you alone for a split second."_

_She turned a bit pink, but then looked up. He didn't look down, but she knew it was Minato hugging her close. His eyes did drop after a moment, a frown crossing his face, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"… _I-I failed… I let the others…"_

"_Shh, they're alright. We defeated Yasuka-no-Ikazuchi… you weakened him, but then I borrowed your body for a bit when the fire hit you," he muttered, chuckling, "It's been a while since I've controlled demons or a persona… I'm afraid it allowed you to be spirited away. Two souls cannot occupy the same body at once…" He shook his head, "Just like with everything in the world…"_

"_Then I…?" she trailed, her tears starting to clear up._

"_You're still alive and your friends are waiting. You're not as alone as you may think, you know?" he hugged Naoto tightly. Black feathers fell around them and the room started to dull in color. Out of the blackness, a pale blue orb glared through, coming closer to the two of them. Minato extended a hand to the blue light. A small butterfly landed on his palm, wings flapping several times, but it came to rest after a moment._

_Naoto stared at it curiously, falling back almost as Minato pulled away, "Ryoji says it's time to go…"_

"_Ah… alright," she replied, quickly gathering herself. He rose to his feet and held out his free hand to her which she accepted, rising to her feet. The butterfly, Ryoji, floated off of Minato's hand and moved around them slowly. Naoto looked around, her body light as though a heavy burden had been removed._

"_Naoto… I have a favor to ask of you."_

_She held onto Minato's hand tighter as he started shining._

"_What is it, Minato?"_

_Ryoji landed on their connected hands…_

"_Can you go to Iwatodai next spring? My friends visit my grave every March on the 5__th__. Tell them I'm still watching over everyone…"_

_She felt warmth spread through her body. She closed her eyes, pink lips curving upward in a small smile._

"_Of course I can, brother."_

_A new voice chimed in._

"Siblings willing to sacrifice themselves for others… I'll take you home to rest. Minato, I'm still watching over you and I'll keep an eye on your sister. Remember that always."

oOoOoOo

Me: Coming together. Please review.


	21. Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 21: Glass

oOoOoOo

"… _Hey! Her eyes are openin'!"_

"_What?! Oh my God! They are!"_

"_Hey, hey! Get back! Don't crowd around her suddenly!"_

"_Got it, Dr. Hanamura… pft."_

"Mhmm… I can hear you all talking," Naoto croaked, squinting a bit as she opened her eyes. Her pupils moved around slowly, taking in everything; green tatami mats, dark blue sheets, a tall cabinet and a low table. "The Amagi Inn?" she asked, confused, but then noticed that everything was no longer tinted red. Also, Minato wasn't by her side in Sukuna-Hikona's form. She frowned, "How are we back?"

"Uh… we're not exactly sure…" Yukiko said, turning her attention to the ground, "We were just standing around in the estate and then there was this really bright light. I think… well, it looked like Minato-kun and he was carrying you. He said he had to go and find you while we watched over your body."

"We kinda panicked because you weren't moving, but you were breathing… of course, SOME of us were freaking out more than necessary," Rise said, giggling, but stopped just as soon as she started. "Anyway, after he came back, something like a portal opened and we were just… standing in the middle of Inaba. We would've taken you home, but…"

"Didn' know how your gramps would react," Kanji said, scratching his head. "We talked 'bout what to do and then just decided to come here."

"Gouto went home to talk to your grandfather a few days ago," Souji said calmly, "He's probably waiting there now."

"… Alright," Naoto mumbled and lulled her head back towards the ceiling. She stared at it while the others remained quiet. Teddie bit the bullet.

"Nao-chan, what happened? I smelled a bear-y strong presence on you when Minato brought you back," he said, speaking up, "What did you fight against?"

"… A large, skeletal demon by the name Yasuka-no-Ikazuchi," Naoto answered after a moment. She closed her eyes and sat up slowly, thinking for a second, "He mentioned working under Izanami before we began to battle… and he killed Cerberus." She shook her head, "He almost killed me too… but Minato finished him off."

"Cerberus is dead?"

"What? How did he finish him off?"

"A black fire… Cerberus took the hit for me, but I almost died anyway," Naoto sighed, "I don't remember anything… but I guess I allowed Minato to channel through me like a spiritual medium."

Souji remained quiet for some time while the others continued talking to Naoto. Suddenly, he nodded, "Yeah, he summoned his personas."

"… How do you know?" Naoto asked, raising an eyebrow. Souji opened his mouth, but then closed it, remembering that the others didn't know about the Velvet Room and Igor.

He looked away, "It's a long story. Maybe some other time."

She stared a bit longer, but then nodded, brushing some of her hair back. She closed her eyes again, trying to hear or feel Minato, but it was dark; nobody answered. She didn't notice until Chie grabbed her arm that she swaying back and forth. Chie frowned, "You should try getting some more sleep. You're not looking so well."

"**I suspect a fever. Being a medium is uncommon with summoners and her soul needs to settle again."**

They all looked towards the window. Gouto was sitting on the window ceil, his emerald eyes gleaming. He leapt down and padded over to them, his tail swaying back and forth as he spoke.

"**Handling and breaking seals and curses is most common. I wonder if this is because you're female. Nothing wrong with it, I'm just saying females tend to have a higher spiritual power."**

"How did the audience with my grampa go?" Naoto questioned as Gouto sat down on the futon.

"**Not good, but not bad either; just somewhere in the middle. He's still furious that you escaped, but he's willing to listen to what you have to say."**

"Mhmm… I'll see him soon then…" Naoto murmured, her eyes drooping closed. She was still exhausted and Gouto was probably right. She was feeling a bit warm, even nauseous, but it all faded as she let herself rest. Gouto looked up at the others as Naoto drifted off.

"**We'll need some medicine when she awakens again and I think we could all use something to eat, don't you?"**

"… We'll have to figure out later why we can still hear you, but that sounds ideal," Souji said. He looked at the others, "We'll take turns taking watch and call the others when she awakens. Who wants to go first?"

"Well, I'm gonna cook, so pick someone else," Kanji said.

Rise raised her hand, "Hey, hey! I was going to cook!"

"We're tryin' to make her healthy, not poison 'er," Kanji stated blatantly. Rise turned and glared at him, but he just looked away, not giving a damn really. He grumbled, "You just take first watch or sumthin'…"

"Okay! But Teddie's staying with me so I have someone to talk to!" Rise exclaimed. Teddie turned red and then jumped to his feet, excited.

"Wow! Is Teddie being hit on!? Is this what it feels like to score?!"

"**Calm yourself, son… Naoto is still trying to rest."**

Teddie nodded quickly and sat down, looking at Gouto, "You are very wise, grandfather."

"**Eh… I'm too old to be your grandfather."**

"Uhm… than I'll call you bear-y great great great great…"

"… While Teddie's busy with that, I'll take the next shift. Yukiko will go after me, then Chie, followed by Yosuke, and Kanji can take watch after Yosuke or just join whoever's on watch when the food's ready," Souji said, "We'll cycle every hour. Keep a bowl nearby if she gets sick and a damp rag to keep her fever down."

"Right Souji-kun. I'll go see if we have some medicine," Yukiko said, rising to her feet, "And I'll bring back the bowl and rag." She turned and walked out, closing the sliding door behind her.

"I'll make some miso soup. Shouldn't be too long till I'm done," Kanji said, getting up as well. He opened the sliding door, but then froze, "Anything else? I'm makin' a run to Junes for ingredients."

"**Get a trout for me. Other than that, I think you kids should just have the same as Naoto."**

"Wha?"

"Hey!"

"I'm off then," Kanji said and disappeared from the room, door sliding shut. Souji, Yosuke, and Chie departed not long after, leaving Rise and Teddie to watch over the bed-ridden summoner.

_Click!_

_Naoto looked around for a moment, but then pushed open a door as it appeared, stepping inside. A clock ticked softly, not disturbing the two sitting at the table in the center. Another click as she approached quietly, a calm voice whispering, "King me."_

"_Minato, can't we play something else?"_

"_Ryoji, there's barely anything else we can--"_

"_Why are you two playing checkers?" she voiced suddenly, making the two jump. Minato rose to his feet, hands automatically sliding into his pants pockets. His outfit was emblazoned with the Gekkoukan High School seal on the chest, headphones dangling right next to it; silver glinting faintly in the light in the room. Slowly, Naoto walked closer and then hugged her brother tightly, "I was scared you disappeared."_

"_No… I'm only here temporarily until you're well again," Minato explained, hugging her back, "Ryoji's already bored though."_

"… _Ryoji?"_

_She looked past Minato, staring at the second figure. Jet black hair swept back except for two distinct strands, blue eyes in contrast to Minato's gray, and a mole under his left eye almost under his temple. Her eyes flitted to the yellow scarf on his neck before taking in his dress shirt and black overalls. The boy smiled, "You're Minato's sister. I'm glad to meet you in this form."_

"_Naoto, Ryoji is… I guess you could compare him to being my shadow except… like Teddie," Minato explained as Ryoji moved over to Minato's side. Naoto looked at Ryoji warily, but her eyes darted back over to Minato. Her brother continued, "He's… Death; the shadow that was sealed inside me 11 years ago. He doesn't mean any harm though. He's actually a part of your persona."_

"_Naoto… I'm really sorry for what happened then. I was supposed to gather with the other shadows. I didn't mean to cause that car accident," Ryoji said, frowning. He seemed to shrink behind his scarf as he spoke, "All of Minato's memories of them and you, I really wish I could have them. They were so kind… and you loved your brother so much…"_

"_Then why did I forget?" she asked, casting her eyes away. "I loved him, I loved our parents, but I couldn't remember anything."_

"_But you didn't. You wouldn't have dreamed about him if you did, right?" Ryoji stated, smiling a bit. She didn't know how to respond. That was mostly true, but the mind could play tricks and implant false beliefs._

_She was about to speak when there was a chiming sound. Minato and Ryoji looked up as well, but Minato spoke first, "Your friends are trying to wake you up. Food must be ready. Well, don't stay here too long or else they'll be worried."_

"_Yeah, you can come back and we can talk more. Also… bring another game other than checkers," Ryoji said._

"_Now you're being a sore loser."_

"_No I'm not!"_

"Naoto? Hello? Earth to Naoto?"

Naoto shifted and rolled onto her side, a cool cloth falling from her forehead before she opened her eyes. Her vision swam, setting after a few minutes, but she could make out Souji, Kanji, and Yukiko. Still warm… well, it wasn't going to clear up in an instant.

"… How long was I sleeping?" she asked, looking at Yukiko.

"A few hours. The watch arrangement didn't work when Yosuke remembered him and Teddie had work and then Rise didn't want to keep watch alone," Yukiko explained.

Souji turned away as Kanji started grumbling, "It didn' help when she tried cookin' with me either. Spoiled four attempts at miso! Who the hell throws in a cabbage?!"

"I was trying to make it healthy!" Rise snapped.

Kanji grumbled under his breath, retrieving a steaming bowl of miso from the table along with two pills. Naoto sat up with Rise's assistance just as Kanji set the bowl down next to her. She nodded her head, thanking both of them and took her pills with a spoonful of soup. "… This is really good," she said quietly, surprised. They turned, staring at Kanji who just blushed and looked away.

As much as she wanted to finish it, she could only finish half before her stomach refused her from having more. It was just like October again. She couldn't eat anymore like this. She set the bowl down, "Sorry… I can't finish it…"

"S'ok," Kanji said, picking up the bowl.

Yukiko nodded, "Yeah. You're still recovering. My mom doesn't mind us taking care of you here so rest as long as you need."

"T-Thank you…" Naoto said and, lying down again, she slowly let her eyes drop close.

"… _And then the toast just landing in his lap, butter face down."_

_A new voice? Who was it?_

"_Oh, face down? Unlucky…"_

"_If Gouto didn't do it, that bug might've done something."_

"_Better safe than sorry. Oh! Naoto's back!"_

_Ryoji was first on his feet, smiling, "Do you have a new game?"_

_Naoto fished into her pocket, pulling out her cell phone and clicked a few buttons before thrusting it into his hands, "It's called Tetris. Have at it."_

"_Ooh…" Ryoji was quickly distracted by the game while Minato and a man walked over. Black hair, gray eyes, pale skin, and garbed in an old gakuran (or at least it seemed looked like one) with a familiar black cap, the man nodded his head._

"_Naoto, your brother has been telling me a great deal about you. Also, he mentioned how Tadashi hasn't been teaching you about the family. Even Gouto was annoyed when we last spoke," the man said. He crossed his arms, "Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm your ancestor, Jouhei, but most kids your age know me as Raidou Kuzunoha the 14__th__."_

"_Nice to meet you, elder Jouhei, though, I feel like I shouldn't be saying that," Naoto said, frowning._

_He nodded before speaking again, "Tadashi doesn't actually mean to end the Kuzunoha lineage… when anger wells up in a person, things can be said that aren't actually meant. Toshihiro and Maria's death was a little more than he expected and immediately, he suspected their final case. He doesn't even know the full details and followed through with his statement." He paused, raising a hand to his chin, thinking, "… I guess he figured you couldn't be the next Raidou, but you're capable to channel spirits. He'll be surprised."_

"… _Naoto, do you still have that letter Souji-san found?" Minato asked suddenly. Naoto's eyes shifted over to him and she nodded. "Good. You should give it to him before saying anything else when you see him. For now… I think the three of us have some history to go over," he added, smiling._

_The three of them rejoined Ryoji at the small table where the checkers game lay abandoned now._

oOoOoOo

Me: … Maybe we can end this on an even number… no, most likely odd. Please review.


	22. Glare

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 22: Glare

oOoOoOo

She stood before the Estate like it was foreign territory, Gouto by her legs and Minato re-summoned and sitting on her shoulder. It was just them. The others were inside the TV checking everything out. When she didn't move for some time, Minato gave her a slight tap, _"It'll be okay Naoto. We have to confront grandpa sooner or later."_

"I know, but he's probably still furious we broke down the basement door as our first act as summoners…" Naoto sighed.

Minato paused. _"… Ah, good point."_

"**Stop it you two. Tadashi is expecting both of you so - door or no door - move it."**

"Yes Gouto," Naoto replied. Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door several times. It was silent, but soon, she heard footsteps rushing towards the door and a lock clicking open. Yakushiji opened the door and immediately hugged Naoto, startling her.

"Shirogane-sama! You're back! Have you been well? You're not injured are you? You have been monitoring your health, right?" he asked rapidly, but someone was approaching him from behind.

"Yakushiji… set her down."

Immediately, Yakushiji withdrew himself and stepped aside. Short dark hair with a few gray specks, sharp, angled gray eyes with dark circles, pale skin, her grandfather stood in the main hall in one of his usual dark suits. The hat she had seen Elder Jouhei wearing was on Tadashi's head right now. She remained silent, looking at him, noticing his eyes move. He was looking at Minato; she knew he was looking at Minato.

"… so, Gouto wasn't lying… then again, he rarely ever does," he said, his voice firm, but slightly scratchy from age. "I can't say in my years that I have ever seen one like it. It's almost close to a Faerie, more so, a Pixie or Sylph…"

"Grampa…" Naoto whispered, her gaze falling. Minato was silent, but then.

"_Grandpa… it's me, Minato," _he said coolly. If Tadashi had been alarmed at the news, he didn't show it. His face remained neutral, but his eyes were colder.

"I thought your soul was completely gone after that demon came down to our world, but I guess a faint remain escaped," he grunted. Naoto tensed at the tone, balling her hand into a fist for a moment, but then unclenched. She fished into her pocket, walking forward.

"Before we discuss more in either matter, I was insisted to give you this letter and also told that you must read it," she said, holding the unopened envelope to Tadashi. He stared at it like it could be a letter bomb, but, after a moment, he took it.

He frowned, "This letter… I received it years ago. How did you come across it?"

"**Tadashi, you know very well where your granddaughter has gone. The Herald told you in one way or another that a Kuzunoha had stepped into the Dark Realm here. The other Kuzunohas know their place."**

"… Gouto, even though you are the first Raidou Kuzunoha, I ask you stay out of Shirogane Family Discussions," Tadashi replied. The black cat shook his head, but remained silent none-the-less as the old man opened the envelope. He pulled out the enclosed letter and unfolded it, scanning the page in silence. Naoto stood, her lips sealed and Minato's wings gave a nervous flitter.

"… This still doesn't change the fact you and Gouto defied my rules. Summoners have no place in this century," Tadashi said, crushing the letter in his hand.

Naoto's eyes flickered and she felt anger rush through her, but she didn't say anything, looking away.

"_Grandpa, there's always a need for summoners! If dad didn't do what he did back then…"_

"Silence you! The line ends now!" he snapped, making Minato fall back. Gouto hissed.

"**Tadashi, you still can't be bent on that!"**

"The world is beyond repair. The Dark Realm is disappearing, the Herald grows weak…! Everything… nothing… the past is gone; reality and the future is all we have to look towards," Tadashi said, his eyes flashing, "So much sacrificed and it's for not. I will not allow needless death in this family anymore."

"… Elder Jouhei… he accepted the dangers and still carried the name," Naoto murmured, glaring at her grandfather.

Tadashi's attention was on her, briefly showing a small emotion: shock. "… I do not understand how you know that name, but he's the reason we've had our tangle with misfortune."

"**You know perfectly well why that happened."**

"I don't understand why you fight against what we must do. Either way, we're still detectives. We still must protect everyone and solve cases. You'll let me inherit the Shirogane name, but refuse the title of Kuzunoha by keeping the information tied up after mother and father's death. Not only that, but my brother too?" Naoto growled, shaking her head, "You left me in the dark… but I'll do what I must to continue where my father left off, grampa."

She had only seen her grandfather's gaze become that cold once before, but now, she didn't really care. This was her life, this was the truth. Detective, Persona-user, Devil Summoner… Shirogane and Kuzunoha… this was her choice, not his; he didn't control her.

"… You want to be next in line? Prove it to me…" he trailed, raising a hand. A sword was tossed into his open palm, his fingers closing around it. Yakushiji lowered his hands and stepped back as Naoto shot a look in his direction.

"**Look out!"**

Naoto turned and jumped last second. When did her grandfather summon!? Minato flew off her shoulder and back towards the door, _"Outside Naoto! Hurry!"_

She didn't need telling twice and turned, racing out of the house. The Estate was secluded away from Inaba so this fight was just between the two of them. When she turned around, she saw her grandfather standing with the sword drawn and blade shining in the faint sunlight. To his left was a purple skinned woman with long, jet-black hair and curved horns. Silver tattoos crossed her body and her hands held tightly onto two swords. Bladed circles floated around her body as she stared at Naoto, dark lips curling into a smirk, _"We're fighting against another summoner? This should be entertaining."_

"_Summoner or no, it has been a while since I have been called," _said the other demon on her grandfather's right. Large white, feathery wings, tan almost orange skin with short black hair, adorned in armor and robe, and wielding a blade as well, the demon's sharp eyes glared at her. _"I sense Kuzunoha blood in her. What reason are we fighting against your relative?"_

"We act as her first test if she wants to truly pursue being a summoner," Tadashi said, "Also, it will teach her a lesson why she should remain just a detective."

"… _Then may we make this the last battle between summoners," _the angel said, spreading his wings wide. The purple woman clashed her swords together, smiling.

"_It's been a pleasure to serve, Summoner. Hehe…"_

"_This will be a real challenge…" _Minato whispered. Naoto nodded, her eyes darting around. Would there be any way out of this?

"…! Grampa doesn't know I can channel spirits still. If things get desperate, allow me to try channeling you again Minato," Naoto said quietly. She spotted the hat again on Tadashi's head, "If that doesn't work… maybe that hat…"

"**The hat is an heirloom handed down to each summoner. Yes… that should be a last resort. So many souls can be called through it and our lineage isn't without impurities."**

"Right," she said, nodded and drew her gun. She didn't voice the fact that it might not work. She wasn't even sure how it worked the first time.

"Cybele, Michael, we're just disabling her. She has one demon on her side so make it quick," Tadashi ordered.

"_Of course Summoner,"_ Cybele replied. Michael didn't say a word, but prepared for an attack. Naoto barely rolled out of the way as wind cut right through where she had been standing a second ago, a grove appearing in the ground. Minato zoomed past her, blocking Cybele's next attack with his beam sword. _"What a cute demon… let me clip its wings."_

"_Back off!" _Minato snapped, pushing Cybele back a bit.

"_Oh, a little spunk in the firefly,"_ she said.

Minato had to move quickly as Michael suddenly appeared and took a swing at him. Naoto was about to come help, but her eyes widened as she leapt back. Her grandfather's sword hit the ground with considerable force and she didn't even see him move. So, to each their own battle, huh?

Cybele and Michael were ganging up on Minato and he was quickly getting fed up. With a burst of speed, he looped around and casted Megidola, sending the two demons back in the explosion. Michael was the first to come forward, but Minato had a sudden realization. He had Michael as a persona and his weakness… quickly, he casted Mudoon which caused Michael to freeze up. Now that left him with Cybele for a few seconds, but before he could start casting Hamaon, her blades smacked against him.

Naoto wasn't having any more luck either. Her grandfather had a sword and his gun. Every shot she fired he would dodge or block almost effortlessly before countering with his own assault. His accuracy too was nothing to laugh at. He had clipped her left arm and calf with his gun while his sword nicked her hip and her right thigh. She barely dodged a strike at her knees and was able to slip in a kick, hitting her grandfather leg, but just a bit. It wasn't anywhere near balancing out the injuries between them both.

"This is beyond your league of training, Naoto," Tadashi said calmly as he cut her hand. Her grip on her gun slackened, but she managed to hold on and move back to a safe distance. Minato skidded to a halt at her feet and she picked him up just as Michael was about to strike. She kicked the angel away.

"Minato, are you alright?" she asked, glancing down at him. He flared his wings several times as he climbed up to her shoulder, glaring back at Tadashi, Cybele, and Michael.

"_Yeah, I'm alright, but I can't say this will end well," _he replied as he stood on her shoulder again.

Naoto nodded deftly, taking another step back, "I wish I had taken better care of Cerberus… I should've stopped him from dying… we probably would've stood a chance."

"**No time to regret what's happened! Move!"**

Naoto rolled to the side, missing her grandfather's high arc swing, but Cybele and Michael were waiting for that. Two strikes to her hand made her drop her gun while the third knocked her back. She sat on the ground, gnashing her teeth, both in pain and annoyance for falling into that trap. Tadashi's sword was less than an inch in front of her face when she blinked, making her tense.

"It's no use, Naoto," he said, looking down at her just as he always did. Minato shifted, staring at his grandfather and the two idle demons. This wasn't a fair match…

His beam sword knocked away his grandfather's suddenly and he flew into the air, casting Megidolaon to distract them. _"Naoto! Channel me! Quickly!" _he yelled, as the blinding light erupted.

"I'll try…!" Naoto exclaimed, getting back to her feet. She held her bleeding right hand to Minato. His small palm touched hers and she promptly started concentrating, trying to connect and possibly trade positions with him. She didn't remember much except moving automatically, whispering under her breath and drawing Minato close. She didn't know when it happened, but she flopped into her own arms, somehow tiny and very exhausted.

"Naoto, are you alright?"

She blinked and looked up, but she was staring at herself. No, that had been Minato's voice though. Looking down, she noticed her hands were bandaged and her back was heavy. Willing herself, she felt the weight lift momentarily, but then flop back. Minato laughed gently, "The wings take some getting use too…"

"_I… I suppose…" _she murmured, climbing onto her body's shoulder. Minato assisted her before glaring over at Tadashi.

Cybele was silent, looking between them, _"Summoner, your relative isn't in her body any longer."_

"_Yes… no wait. She's still here, but there," _Michael said, looking at Sukuna-Hikona. Tadashi paused, lowering his sword a bit.

"… What manner of deceitful spell is this?" he growled.

"_It's… not a spell! I'm right here, grampa!" _Naoto snapped, standing up on Minato's shoulder.

"**Your granddaughter isn't as weak as you think… and Minato… you have something too, don't you?"**

Minato waved Naoto's uninjured hand, a sealed tube appearing in his grasp and his eyes glowed through her body, "You weren't fighting fair with Naoto so it's time I fight unfairly with you too." The tube started unscrewing at the top and he pointed it forward as it opened, "Thanatos!"

Metal jaws clashed with a sharp clashing sound, chains rattling and coffins floating around its shoulders, its black cloaked body floating off the ground. Its white gloved hands swung its large blade, before it let out a blood-curdling roar, _"I am Thanatos, the personification of Death! I'll give you the early demise you seek!"_

Naoto held onto a few strains of blue hair. What manner of demon had her brother called upon?

oOoOoOo

Me: This chapter was fun and the battle will continue. Please review.


	23. Sheen

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 23: Sheen

oOoOoOo

If either of Tadashi's demons moved, Thanatos would turn towards it and start growling, tightening his hold on his sword. It was strange; two demons that had been trained for years wouldn't try approaching the demon and even their grandfather seem wary of approaching. Naoto looked at Minato, but he was watching the stand still, ready to give orders if one strayed too close.

It was a sudden, rapid motion. Cybele and Michael flickered and appeared before Thanatos who roared. Minato snapped as they raised their swords, "Tempest Slash!"

Both opposing demons were pushed back as a series of circular arcs deflected their attacks and came back to catch them both across the front. Michael's armor was cut and Cybele had to move back in order to heal her newly acquired injury before it became too much. Thanatos was shaking with anticipation for more, growling lowly as the two demons recovered from the single attack.

"… Thanatos, send them back to their tubes," Minato ordered after a moment. Thanatos's grip tightened on his sword and the chains rattled as he roared, coffins clinging together before he practically warped as he charged at Cybele. Minato shielded Naoto, but that didn't block out the horrible cry drawn from Cybele and the accompanying sounds of blade cutting flesh repeating over and over.

"_Summoner… forgive me…"_

There was a faint thump before a whooshing sound. Minato lowered his hand and Naoto noticed that Cybele was gone. All that remained was a pool of red-almost-black blood on the ground where she had been. There was a terrible yell as Thanatos turned on Michael, charging him down. Tadashi and Naoto watched as Thanatos mercilessly attacked Michael, severing his wings and breaking his arms.

"_Call him off Minato! That's enough!" _Naoto exclaimed as Thanatos raised his blade high and pointing it down towards Michael's chest, but Minato didn't do anything. Naoto turned her head as Thanatos impaled Michael, a yell ringing in the area.

"_I… failed."_

More dark red blood hit the ground and Michael disappeared from Thanatos's stained blade. Minato stared at Tadashi silently, gray eyes flickering as Thanatos moved back, wiping his blade clean on his outfit. Minato frowned, "Grandpa, are you ready to admit it? Naoto would be fine as a summoner and with her determination, the line will continue. Our family is still necessary for events that might occur in the future, events that only we can correct. It's better to do something than take a risk for doing nothing at all."

"… Like father like son. You and Toshihiro think exactly the same, but I have seen the Herald. I know what will happen and there is little we will be able to correct. This world is blackened and beyond saving," Tadashi replied, tightening his grip. Thanatos tensed at the motion, growling lowly again. Tadashi raised his blade, "It isn't enough! She cannot be a summoner!"

Minato bowed his head, silent as Thanatos dashed forward, large sword high, but then looked up sharply at a clang. Tadashi had staved off the blade and swung back in a powerful series of slashes, fending off the harbinger of death with barely any difficulty. Thanatos snarled angrily, shaking off its injuries with irritation before swinging back again. Once more a clang, but this time, it was followed up with a stab. Thanatos almost didn't dodge in time.

"_Minato, what are you doing?" _Naoto asked, alarmed as she watched Thanatos and Tadashi exchange blows. Their grandpa was going to be turning eighty soon; this battle was getting out of hand. _"You might hurt grampa if you let this continue!"_

"He doesn't believe in your skill still, even after channeling me… he's difficult…" Minato replied, more or less ignoring Naoto. He drew her revolver, making her eyes widen as he stepped forward to fight as well. She looked around, knowing she had to find another way to stop them.

As Minato dashed forward, she spread her wings, flapping frantically to become airborne. She watched as Tadashi pushed Thanatos back, barely blocking several bullets Minato fired as he dashed into battle. Quickly, she zoomed down to Gouto, _"This is too much! Gouto, how can we stop them?"_

"**Your brother is battling for your right to be a summoner and your grandfather will stop at nothing to keep that from happening… You might need to reclaim your body and try a new tactic."**

"… _Father. Maybe he could stop grampa," _Naoto said, eyes darting over to the hat on Tadashi's head. The Kuzunoha heirloom hat was still firmly on his head, but she blinked as Thanatos's blade suddenly cut through empty space. There was more gunfire and blood spilled against the ground. Minato had finally hit Tadashi with a bullet in the leg, causing the older man to stumble.

Thanatos let out his blood-curdling roar and leapt forward, raising his blade high for the final blow. Naoto flapped her wings, bolting over, _"Thanatos, stop!"_ The light saber appeared in her hand and she blocked the mighty swing last second. The force sent her spinning off to the side, hitting the ground after a dizzying fall, sword disappearing.

"Naoto! What the hell…? Ryoji, stop!" Minato yelled. Immediately, Thanatos froze, pulling his blade back. Tadashi's eyes fell to Naoto, surprised and he limped over, kneeling down as she pushed up to her hands and knees, shaking her head. Gouto ran over and stole the hat from Tadashi's head as he picked Naoto up in his hand. He cast a glare at the cat, but then rose to his feet.

"Naoto, you shouldn't interfere," he scolded, though, he was noticeably concerned. She remained silent, on her tiny feet finally and spread her wings. She flew over to Minato, passing through her body as it glowed. Both Sukuna-Hikona and Thanatos disappeared as she returned to herself.

"… This fight is meant to be between you and me. Also, I'm trying to prove a point, not have a fight to the death," Naoto sighed, restored to her old self. Gouto padded over and she took the Kuzunoha hat from his mouth, removing her own cap. She frowned, "There's no possible way for me to fight you truly. You raised me after mother and father passed away and taught me the ways of being a detective. I understand your intention to protect what little family we have remaining, but we put our lives on the line for a reason…"

She raised the heirloom and placed it on her head, closing her eyes. It was nothing, but silence for a moment, both Naoto and Tadashi unmoving from their spots.

"… We serve the Capital, the people, and Yatagarasu. Sacrifice is necessary for our profession. You have been Raidou the 17th for decades now. You should understand better than anyone."

Tadashi's eyes widened at the voice and he wondered if his old eyes had suddenly decided to deceive him. Toshihiro gazed with calm determination at Tadashi, black cape draping his shoulders as it always did during a case.

"Father, what have you been doing? I know you're sore at me because of eleven years ago and the Dark Hour, but it was necessary. I put people in danger, but the Dark Hour was like the Dark Realm if you think about it," Toshihiro continued, "People would be safe until a Shadow dragged them in. Fortunately, my son and his friends acted. Sure, things were downhill first, but Minato acted as any summoner would. He sacrificed himself for the good of others."

"He was fortunate to be old enough to remember those events in the past and try correcting it, but how he collected the demons to assist him is beyond me," Tadashi growled.

Toshihiro shook his head, "They were not gathered in the fashion we summoners use, that's why. They were born from him as other selves; Personas as most of them call it. Naoto wasn't connected to demons either yet she first summoned Sukuna-Hikona, a demon unheard of in the Dark Realm, because it was a part of her. Even if she didn't become a summoner, she would still be a persona-user. Our family is meant to take risks each generation; no matter the gender… you'd be surprised how well Maria accepted that."

"Maria wasn't of this family…"

"She very much was when you arranged our marriage. You even made her study Shinto and spiritualism coupled with advancing her detective skills," Toshihiro intervened, making Tadashi fall silent. The young spirit frowned, "Detectives, summoners, persona-users… it's an inevitable cycle of risk in our family. It will be the same when the title passes from Naoto to her children and to her grandchildren… family shouldn't bear grudge on its own ancestry. Besides, I believe its time you retire from the game. You aren't as spry as you use to be."

"… It was probably my wish to see our family continue to live that blinded me into thinking our only chance of survival is to abandon tradition. Your death, Maria's death… It was something I was not willing to accept. Our cousins Geirin, Kyouji, and Naoki are on the verge of disappearing and seek those with promising skills to join the family," Tadashi whispered, cleaning his sword, "Our numbers thin, but we are the symbol of hope that remains in history. Even cursed, Gouto is still a figure for future progression…"

"Quite. Now, father, I don't want to see you again so soon. Naoto's training begins with you before going to the village."

"I'm old, not forgetful, son and I have a few more years on me," Tadashi hissed, but smirked all the same. Toshihiro nodded once, smiling. As suddenly as he was there, he was gone, and Naoto was back. She panted, falling to her knees, the Kuzunoha hat falling from her head. She sat back on her heels, drained and Gouto rubbed against her side. Slowly, Tadashi limped over and stood before Naoto. She looked up, evening her breathing just as her grandfather extended his hand.

"It seems as though your mother's talents have left its marks. While your father took the more forward jobs, your mother excelled in handling curses, seals, and exorcisms. They made quite a team. I wonder if we could find someone capable to assist you like that," he said as Naoto took his hand. He pulled her to her feet and frowned, "Forgive me Naoto… and you too, Gouto. When your father and mother wanted to take the case surrounding the gathering of Shadows for an experiment years ago, I feared the worst. I knew it would be a heavy cost, but they still took the case. I refused to have that happen to anyone else, but I forget that the first has suffered the longest."

"The first?" Naoto asked, concerned as she tilted her head. Gouto's ears lowered.

"**Naoto, my name isn't Gouto-Douji by choice. When a Kuzunoha Family Law is broken, we are to be cursed for eternity. The sentence is called Gouto-Douji. I am incapable of moving on from this world so I have witnessed and heard of many deaths in our family. I'm to forever remain and suffer the losses as my punishment. Fortunately, Tadashi hasn't stepped beyond family bounds."**

"Cursed for the end of time… to serve each of the following Raidou Kuzunohas… Well, he started his job early, but it's time for training to begin," Tadashi said. Gouto's ears perked and Naoto blinked.

"Training? Now? Shouldn't we take some time to recuperate? You still have a bullet in your leg too," she said.

Tadashi waved a hand, "Training begins in the New Year and continues till the elder says you have passed. Gives us time to rest and start conditioning… Hm, I must send word to Naoki. I believe he's still in the village. Also, the Herald will oversee your spiritual training at the Shrine. Yakushiji-san must prepare a proper revolver for combat."

"A-A what? What do you mean Yakushiji-san? Grampa, is the whole house in on the Family Summoners?"

"They have been serving us for years now. Come, come, no time to waste."

Even with his limp, her grandfather was making his way swiftly back to the Estate. Naoto stared, bewildered, but then let out a bemused chuckle. Her family was definitely beyond normal.

oOoOoOo

Me: Finally! One more chapter!


	24. Mirror

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3, or Devil Summoner as most of the characters within this story as they belong to Atlus.

oOoOoOo

Veluti In Speculum

Chapter 24: Mirror

oOoOoOo

"Daddy! Mommy said you have mail from a friend!"

Souji blinked, turning his head. Sure he got mail every day, but for his daughter to say it was specifically from a friend... He walked into the house and found his daughter standing there with the said envelope in hand. She giggled as he took it and then ran off. He looked down, surprised at how heavy it was and opened it without reading the return address. He unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Greetings Senpai:_

_It has been a few years, hasn't it? I'm afraid training has kept me busy. You'll be surprised how much needs to be done and how many are attending these seminars. We study methods of capturing demons, sword techniques, and how to properly care for guns. There are too many things to really list right now and they become quite difficult as we progress. The Herald's training too seemed simple at first, but she really didn't have to toss those first couple of binds on me while I was trying to focus._

_I'm surprised how well the school out here is. I say it could equal any private school in a major city. Detective classes focus on both simple and complex analyzes of very basic things like a person's body language. I'm ashamed to admit this, but during class, I realized that Kanji-kun was infatuated with me by several demonstrated nervous gestures our teacher showed us. He showed all of them in our first-year. Don't you tell anyone or else Rise will be on my case._

_Moving on from detective classes, we've been studying gods and demons as well as taking simple cases such as capturing new demons and recording their data. Gouto introduced me to an interesting and very eccentric man who goes by the name Dr. Victor. He taught me about demon fusion which he has supposedly perfected over years beyond my comprehension. Do I dare try finding out how old he is? I'll leave it for someone else to dig into. Still, if Gouto knows him very well, then he must be very old._

_Here in the village, I met my cousins for the first time. Geirin Kuzunoha the 23__rd__ is a foreigner from Australia. He speaks with a heavy accent and he's been hitting on the current Naoki Kuzunoha. I don't know how long they've been at it, but Geirin needs a few more years of training. I don't want to be the one telling him that while Naoki has a very feminine face, he's definitely male. Kyouji and I can only look on and sigh. That reminds me; Kyouji is female as well. She's currently the 15__th__ in line and she's like a very close sister to me. Minato seems jealous about it._

_Oh yes, I forgot to tell you how he's doing. Besides still being trapped as a demon, he's doing well. We request for every March 5__th__ to return to Iwatodai and visit his friends. They can see him surprisingly, but I suppose it's because they were persona-users. Yes, were. Their souls have settled and they can't summon Personas anymore. I suppose it was inevitable or can you still summon Izanagi if you try?_

_Well, as I write this (wrote since you're reading it now I suppose), I'm heading towards Inaba. I wish to speak with the fox at the shrine. One of my newly acquired demons will assist in the communication; mind reading and that entire sort. By the way, I require everyone's updated phone numbers. I'd like to stay in communication more often now that training is almost over. By the way, have you heard from my grandfather? I have a terrible feeling that since he's now retired, he's trying to find a betrothal for me. Looks like you got lucky by getting married._

_Wishing you and your family the best,_

_Raidou Kuzunoha the 19__th_

_Naoto Shirogane_

"Lucky…" Souji murmured, but then sweat dropped. Married or not, her grandfather had come by last week. Oh boy…

oOoOoOo

She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she stepped off the train, resetting her hat upon her head. Her arms disappeared under a black cape draping her shoulders, obscuring the tan vest she wore and the sword fastened to her waist. A gun was snugly placed in a holster on her vest as well, several sealed tubes stored nearby. From under the cloak, a black cat padded out, unnoticed by the traffic coming from the train and looked around.

"**So, the Tatsuhime Shrine. It's in the Northern Shopping District if I remember correctly."**

"_You want me to check a map?"_

Her eyes darted over to a small, bug-like boy hovering next to her shoulder, butterfly wings fluttering occasionally to keep him airborne. Silently, she nodded and he flew off, not even bothering to dodge the people. He just flew threw them like a ghost, going ahead to scout. Fur brushed against her arm and she raised a hand, setting it upon a giant wolf's head, "Calm Fenrir… I know you don't like being ignored, but we can't speak in public."

"I CANNOT BE WITHOUT ACTIVITY FOR TOO LONG," the wolf demon replied, unnoticed too by public eye as well.

"We have to speak with the Inari spirit at the shrine. The Herald said it was of top priority," the woman replied, resting a concealed hand on her hip. "If it's nothing of too great importance, we'll go find something to entertain you."

Fenrir howled, satisfied just as the small, butterfly-like demon returned, _"Yes, it's still in the Northern District. Our memory after all that training isn't as bad as first thought, is it, Naoto?"_

Naoto raised her head, gazing at the blue bug, "Come now, Minato. It's been years since we've been to Inaba. I had heard rumors that the shrine might be taken down as a child. I never received news it was still intact."

"_The Herald would've said if it had been destroyed or moved," _Minato replied, sitting down on her shoulder. She just rolled her eyes and stepped off the station platform.

"I do sense a slight disturbance in the air here… what about you Gouto?"

The black cat that had been tailing her blinked calmly, ears twitching.

"**I do smell the weak presence of a demon, but several linger as well. I have a feeling it might be your friends with their personas."**

"Mhm… that's a possibility. Could be the dreg remainder of Izanami as well," she whispered as they walked down the side walk. What little people around stepped out of her way as she walked, gawking at her appearance and attire while others raised eyebrows questionably. As they passed a gaggle of schoolgirls, they gasped, whispering hurriedly. A few had red blooming onto their faces. Naoto shook her head, smirking, "They've mistaken me for a male. I have been gone for too long…"

"**Well, you're hiding an excess amount of hair behind your cloak collar and you bound your chest. What do you think they'll assume?"**

"_Just like old times if you ask me…" _Minato commented.

She smiled, but then Fenrir let out an irritable growl. She rolled her eyes, "Right, right, back on with the mission. You need to go into your tube for now anyway."

"YOU SHOULD'VE DONE THAT EARLIER!" the wolf snapped. Naoto grumbled under her breath and pulled out Fenrir's tube. In a blinding flash of green, he withdrew to his tube. She slipped it away and drew another, the top unsealing at her touch. More green as another demon appeared, a snake draped over this female figure's shoulders.

She smiled, _"Ah, summoner. Is there something you need of me?"_

"In time Lilith…" Naoto replied and trailed as her phone started to go off several times. Text messages? She reached into her pocket and drew it out, flipping it open. Seven messages from several unfamiliar numbers. She started reading with the first one.

_**Hey Naoto. Got your letter. So, are you in town now? Should we have a get together at the 'headquarters'?**_

_**-Souji**_

_**Naoto-kun, Souji-kun told me about your letter. You should stop by the Inn and visit, or are you staying for a while? We always have a room open for you.**_

_**-Yukiko**_

_**Just heard the news! Coming back to Inaba, eh? Make sure you swing by Junes I'll definitely give you a discount.**_

_**-Yosuke**_

_**Really, you're back! Wow! You'll have to tell us everything you can about your training! Oh, and we need to tell you about everything that happened here too!**_

_**-Chie**_

_**Omg! Naoto, r u seriously coming 2 Inaba!? We need 2 get 2gether and do sumthing! Btw, I have sum new songs 4 u to hear!**_

_**-Rise**_

_**Senpai said you were back in town or coming back… something like that. I-I mde something. Maybe I can give it to you while you're visiting?**_

_**-Kanji**_

_**HeY! Yosuke is teching mw how to txt! How r u Nao_chan? Its ben a bear-y long tiem. Lets hav a party!**_

_**-Teddie**_

"_Seems like they haven't forgotten at all about you,"_ Minato said quietly as Naoto stared at the phone. Lilith giggled.

"_With our summoner's charm, how could anyone forget her?"_

"… **Naoto, why are you silent over this?"**

"… Is it strange for me to be as such? I guess I'm just surprised… it's been several years; I figured they would've moved on instead of waited. Now we're just dawdling… hurry, to the shrine," she said suddenly and continued forward. Minato, Lilith, and Gouto exchanged glances, but followed after Naoto.

oOoOoOo

Calmly, Naoto approached the gold-plated offering box at the Tatsuhime Shrine. She looked around for a moment, but then pulled out a ten-thousand yen bill and slipped it into the box. At once, she felt a presence staring at her and looked up. An orange blur leapt from the top of the shrine roof, landing behind Naoto and her small party.

"Yip!"

"And good day to you, Inari spirit," Naoto said, smiling faintly. The fox raced around them before stopping and yowling with delight. Gouto jumped as a wet nose nudged him.

"**The Inari spirit has kids… lovely. Hey! Ow! My tail is NOT a chew toy!"**

The fox sat down and stared up at Naoto. She looked over at Lilith, "Please, translate her thoughts for me."

"_As you wish, summoner," _Lilith replied and raised her hands.

A soft voice started speaking, but it was hard to say if it was male or female as it said, _"I'm glad my message reached Yatagarasu, summoner. There was a wish that I was hoping you could fulfill on one of my emas. It might seem very petty compared to many of your cases, but I assure you, it is vital to yourself as Naoto Shirogane."_

"An ema? Well, I suppose I'll see if I can answer it," Naoto replied. The fox reared onto its hind paws, howling and dashed over to the Shrine. It disappeared for a moment before returning with a wooden ema. Naoto took it from the fox's mouth and examined the hand writing. It was clean, with a few loops. Wait, it seemed familiar…

_This is my first time wishing, but here it goes. A young acquaintance has gone missing and some really close people are getting worried. Please, help us find her._

"... Where should we being Minato? … Minato?"

"_It has already been fulfilled," _the Fox said and yowled happily. Naoto blinked, but then stumbled as someone latched onto her back.

"I found Naoto-kun!"

"R-Rise-chan!" Naoto gasped, almost falling forward. Lilith laughed and disappeared into her tube despite not being un-summoned.

"Thank you very much, Kirijo-san. She didn't recognize it at all."

"Not at all, Seta-kun."

Naoto looked back, eyes widening under her hat as her friends stepped out from behind the trees. Souji, Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, Rise, Kanji and Teddie, but her new friends were there as well: Yukari, Aigis, Junpei, Fuuka, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Ken, and Koromaru.

"W-What just happened?" Naoto asked, confused.

Mitsuru smiled as she cradled an infant with silver hair, "Your friends contacted us a few years back, mentioning that they missed you. We started planning this with Gouto, Koromaru and Aigis translating for us."

"**Yatagarasu knows very well that friends are important amongst summoners. The Herald thought it would be good as well. You deserve a break just like any other human." **

"… So, this was a set up mission?"

"Don't sound sour! Your grandpa and Yakushiji-san planned a party to go with it," Chie said, smiling, "And you gotta tell me what summoner training is like. Do you have conditioning like martial arts? Do you sit under a waterfall to work on concentration?"

"You have to meet Sakuya-chan too," Yukiko said, smiling, "She's been excited to meet one of her aunts for the first time."

"Shinji's probably shifty being alone with her," Akihiko commented, shaking his head with a grin.

Fuuka smiled, "I think his nervousness comes from you, senpai."

Naoto was silent, but blinked as she heard Minato's voice:

"_Naoto, they are your strength too… you're hope to them. You're forever bonded with them…"_

Regal, white uniform top, blue pants and black boots, the winged figure landed on the ground, rising to his full height, his helm glinting in the sun. Though the name 'Yamato-Takeru' came to Naoto's mind, as the gloved hands removed the large almost beak-like helm, Minato looked back at her, smiling as he tossed his hair a bit, _"We're bonded too. Summoner and demon, Persona-user and Persona, brother and sister… however you want it to be. I'm part of your soul, a mirror and I can feel your bonds."_

He turned, looking at his old friends, shock written on their faces. His smile never left as he turned, his eyes connecting with his sister's. It was repaired; the glass that always broke in her dreams. She smiled, nodding, "I understand… let's go."

oOoOoOo

Me: This concludes Veluti In Speculum. I'll be back after working on a few other things. Until Next time my readers.


End file.
